Gefangen
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: FERTIG! Slash! Bitte Author's Note beachten! Sirius und Remus in den Fängen der Todesser. Wird Severus sie befreien? Und werden Sie mit den Konsequenzen leben können? Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 4 entstanden.
1. Todesser Teil 1

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Authors Note:

Achtung – die Idee zu dieser Story entstand nach einem Abend mit zu vielen englischsprachigen NC-17-HP-Fics. ( Besonders "Bad Moon Rising" von Jade und "Far too good at being bad" von Mathilda oder "Staffroom Seduction" von Dovielr) Ich werde hier etwas völlig anderes versuchen, als ihr bisher von mir gewohnt seid. In dieser Fic wird es mehr Gewalt und keinen Humor geben. Wenn das also nichts für euch ist, dann lest es bitte nicht – und das meine ich dieses Mal wirklich ernst. (rape, non-con, bondage, sm, dark, angst und auch sonst alles, was schlecht und böse ist.) Und ich weiss auch, dass ich mit dieser Story das R-Rating ziemlich strapaziere.

Summary:

Da ich mir nicht sicher bin, in welchem Zeitrahmen die Handlung stattfinden soll, habe ich beschlossen, dass es AU sein wird.

Sirius und Remus sind während einer Mission für den Phönix-Orden von Todessern gefangen genommen worden und sollen nun von Snape und Malfoy verhört werden. Geplante Pairings: SS/RL und SB/LM

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

In den Fängen der Todesser

Teil 1

++++++++++++++++++

-* Severus *-

Snapes geheimster Wunsch war wahr geworden: Remus Lupin – vor ihm auf einem kalten Steinfussboden kauernd, den schönen Kopf demütig gesenkt – nackt, gefesselt und geknebelt.

Doch jetzt war es sein schlimmster Alptraum.

Neben Snape stand Lucius Malfoy – arrogant wie immer – bereits jetzt ein fiebriges Glitzern in den Augen. "Such dir einen aus... mir ist es egal, welchen von beiden ich brechen werde", näselte Malfoy gleichgültig.

Snape ballte im Schutz seiner Robe die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Er war völlig ahnungslos gewesen, als Voldemort ihn zu sich gerufen hatte um ihm mitzuteilen, dass einige besonders tüchtige Todesser zwei Spione gefangen genommen hätten, die nun verhört werden sollten.

# # # # #

"Ich werde dich und Malfoy mit dem Verhör beauftragen – lasst euch Zeit... es ist gleichzeitig eine Belohnung für eure treuen Dienste."

So hatte der dunkle Lord gesprochen und Snape war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als Überraschung und Freude zu heucheln und zu hoffen, dass er nicht gezwungen sein würde, die armen Teufel zu sehr zu quälen. Wenn sie wussten, was gut für sie war, würden sie alles ausplaudern was sie wussten und Snape würde sein möglichstes tun um Malfoy zu überzeugen, dass Abschaum wie dieser am Besten mit einem schnellen Todesfluch zu erledigen sei. Mehr würde er nicht tun können ohne seine Tarnung zu gefährden. Sie legten beide schwarze Halbmasken an, die die obere Hälfte ihres Gesichtes verdeckten und banden ihre Haare im Nacken zusammen um ein etwaiges Wiedererkennen zu erschweren. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Malfoys blonde Haarpracht fragte Snape sich wie so oft, warum der andere Mann dies jedes Mal wieder tat – ob zusammengebunden oder nicht, diese Haare würde selbst ein Blinder identifizieren können.

In düsteres Schweigen gehüllt, schritt er neben Malfoy durch die Gänge des alten Riddle-Anwesens, hinunter in den Keller. Snape wusste, dass dort zwei Räume mit einer Verbindungstür für derartige Verhöre eingerichtet worden waren, in denen sich alles befand, was ein inspirierter Folterer benötigen mochte. Er war allerdings bisher noch nie gezwungen gewesen, diese Räume auch zu betreten.

# # # # #

Jetzt stand er hier und konnte seinen Blick kaum von Lupin abwenden. Doch noch bevor Malfoy seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den zweiten Gefangenen gelenkt hatte, wusste Snape, dass es Sirius Black sein musste, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, genauso nackt und geknebelt wie Lupin, mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen, stehend an die unteren Bettpfosten eines massiven Himmelbettes angekettet war.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Snape begriff, dass die Belohnung für ihn und Malfoy in einer gründlichen Vergewaltigung der Gefangenen bestand und es für ihn keine Möglichkeit gab, dieses Schicksal abzuwenden. Ein sauberer, kleiner Avada Kedavra stand ebenfalls ausser Frage – mehr noch, Dumbledore würde von ihm erwarten, dass er Lupin und Black zur Flucht verhelfen würde.

Malfoys Stimme riss Snape aus seinen unerfreulichen Gedanken.

"Also was ist jetzt?" knurrte er ungeduldig. "Welchen willst du? Den Werwolf oder den Hund?"

*_Vergib mir_* dachte Snape. "Den Werwolf", sagte er kalt.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. "Von mir aus." Er schlüpfte aus seiner Robe. Darunter trug er ein weit geschnittenes royalblaues Seidenhemd und eine enge, schwarze Hose hinter deren Verschluss sich schon die ersten Spuren sexueller Erregung abzeichneten. "Willst du erst hier bleiben und eine Weile zusehen? Oder willst du mit deiner Trophäe gleich nach nebenan gehen?"

Malfoy war schon immer ein verkappter Exhibitionist gewesen. Er liebte Publikum. Snape gelang es nur sehr mühsam seinen Abscheu zu verbergen. Lupin war bei ihm halbwegs sicher, doch was konnte er jetzt noch für Black tun?

"Danke für das reizvolle Angebot", entgegnete Snape gedehnt. "Ich denke, ich werde gleich darauf zurück kommen... gleich nachdem ich meinen kleinen Werwolf hier sicher verstaut habe." Er bemühte sich, seinem Tonfall einen höhnischen Klang zu geben, was ihm nach Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zu schliessen ziemlich gut gelungen war.

"Gut, gut", grinste Malfoy und nahm eine kurze Reitgerte von einem Haken an der Wand. "Ich werde den Hund solange ein wenig aufwärmen."

Snape nickte und trat zu Lupin hin um ihn hochzuziehen, doch als er vor ihm stand, erkannte er, dass die Fesselung es ihm nicht erlaubte aufzustehen. Er schluckte trocken. Ohne genauer hinzusehen, packte er eines der Seile, die sich um Lupins Rücken wanden und zog ihn ohne viel Federlesens hinter sich her über den rauen Fussboden.

-* Lucius *-

Malfoy beobachtete Snape scharf während dieser den Werwolf über den Boden zerrte, in das angrenzende Zimmer stiess und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Mit einem sardonischen Lächeln registrierte er die leichten Blutschlieren auf dem rauen Fussboden. Der kleine Werwolf hatte jetzt sicher ein paar nette Abschürfungen an seinen Beinen.

Automatisch prüfte er die Biegsamkeit der Reitgerte und hieb sie einige Male scharf durch die Luft. Der pfeifende Laut liess seinen Gefangenen unwillkürlich die Muskeln anspannen. Vielleicht würde es doch noch ganz amüsant werden. Ihm waren normalerweise Frauen lieber – junge Frauen, die schon bei seinem blossen Anblick in Tränen ausbrachen – doch gelegentlich fand er auch Gefallen daran, einen Mann zu bezwingen.

Nicht, dass er heute eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Diese ganze Aktion war weniger eine Belohnung als tatsächlich ein Test für Snape, der in letzter Zeit etwas zimperlich geworden war. Der dunkle Lord war argwöhnisch geworden und wollte nun sehen, wie der Giftmischer mit diesen speziellen Gefangenen umgehen würde. Und er – Lucius Malfoy – war dazu ausersehen worden, seinem alten Freund dabei etwas auf die Finger zu sehen.

Er persönlich hielt das ja für Zeitverschwendung, doch Befehl war Befehl. Ohne Vorwarnung hob er die Gerte und hieb sie mit aller Kraft über Blacks Oberschenkel.

-* Remus *-

Snape stiess ihn grob in das Zimmer hinein, das genauso aussah, wie jenes, das sie gerade verlassen hatten. Auch hier stand ein massives Bett und auch hier hingen einige Utensilien an den Wänden.

Sobald die Tür sicher geschlossen war veränderte sich Snapes Verhalten. Er kniete sich vor Remus, der wieder auf seinen Knien lag, die Arme auf den Rücken gebunden, die Unterschenkel an die Oberschenkel gefesselt. Seine Beine brannten und Lupin überlegte flüchtig, wie viel Haut er wohl auf dem Steinboden gelassen hatte. Kalte Finger machten sich an seinem Knebel zu schaffen und er holte erleichtert Luft, als der Stofffetzen entfernt wurde. Eine kalte Hand legte sich unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf leicht an. Snapes Augen glitzerten seltsam und Lupin verlor sich für einen Moment darin.

"Wie um alles in der Welt konnte das passieren?" stiess Snape gepresst hervor.

"Severus, ich..." begann Lupin, doch sofort presste sich die kalte Hand über seinen Mund und hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen.

"Bei Salazars Grab – Wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist, Lupin, dann kennen Sie mich nicht!" entgegnete Snape heftig. Erst als Lupin nickte, gab die Hand seinen Mund wieder frei.

"Gut, aber ich..." begann Lupin zum zweiten Mal, doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

"Seien Sie um Gottes Willen still!" zischte Snape. "Wenn Malfoy uns hier beim Smalltalk erwischt, sind wir geliefert! Verhalten Sie sich still – ich komme gleich wieder... dann können wir reden."

Lupin sah ihm stumm nach, wie er das Zimmer verliess und senkte dann resigniert den Kopf. Er hatte Snape etwas erklären wollen und er bezweifelte, dass er später noch die gleiche Entschlusskraft dazu aufbringen würde, die er aus jedem Eckchen seines Geistes zusammengerafft hatte, als Snape ihn ausgewählt hatte. Er hatte von der ersten Sekunde an gewusst, dass es sich bei den beiden Todessern um Snape und Malfoy gehandelt hatte - Maskierung hin oder her – sein feiner Geruchssinn hatte ihn noch nie getäuscht und diese Stimme hätte er unter Tausenden wieder erkannt.

-* Severus*-

Snape betrat wieder das  Zimmer, in dem Malfoy gerade schweigend sein Werk betrachtete. Snapes Blick ging automatisch in die gleiche Richtung und er schluckte krampfhaft. Man konnte über Malfoy sagen was man wollte, aber er verstand es wie kein Zweiter mit einer Reitgerte umzugehen. Der Anblick des blutigen Musters auf Blacks Hintern und Oberschenkeln erregte ihn, doch sein Gewissen sagte ihm, dass das falsch war.

_Falsch, falsch, falsch._

Am liebsten hätte Snape sich auf der Stelle übergeben, am besten noch quer über Malfoys Seidenhemd. Er hasste Malfoy für seine Geschicklichkeit, doch noch mehr hasste er Black, der ihn mit seinem nackten Hintern in diesen elenden Zustand der Erregung versetzt hatte. Ausgerechnet Black. Er drückte seine Fingernägel mit aller Kraft in seine Handinnenflächen und der allmählich einsetzende Schmerz half ihm, seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen.

"Hübsch, nicht wahr?" bemerkte Malfoy selbstgefällig. "Allerdings hat er noch kein einziges Mal geschrieen... aber das wird schon noch." Malfoy packte Blacks Haare, die ihm bis auf den Rücken hinunterhingen und riss seinen Kopf zurück. "Du wirst noch darum betteln, mein Schosshündchen zu sein", säuselte Malfoy zuckersüss. "Und wir werden noch eine Menge Spass haben."

Er stiess Blacks Kopf mit einer verächtlichen Geste zurück und wandte sich an Snape.

"Was ist, willst du auch mal?" fragte er lässig und bot ihm die Reitgerte an.

"Nein", lehnte Snape ab - im Moment konnte er nichts tun um Black zu helfen. "Ich gehe lieber wieder zurück, bevor mein kleiner Werwolf sich langweilt."

Er nickte Malfoy kurz zu und beeilte sich, wieder in die relative Sicherheit des anderen Zimmers zu kommen und sein möglichstes zu tun, um den Anblick von Blacks Striemen aus seinem Gedächtnis  zu tilgen. Der vertrauensvolle Blick, den Lupin ihm beim Betreten des Zimmers schenkte, verursachte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. Halb hatte er erwartet, dass der Werwolf sofort wieder zu reden anfangen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Snape wusste, dass er keine Zeit verlieren durfte, um Lupin zu erklären, was er gleich mit ihm tun musste. Wozu er gezwungen sein würde... Gezwungen! Wenn es nicht so schrecklich gewesen wäre, hätte er laut gelacht. _Gezwungen_! Wo es doch nichts auf dieser Welt gab, was er sich seit Jahren sehnlicher gewünscht hätte und nun, da Lupin ihm endlich ausgeliefert war, hatte er Skrupel...

"Lupin..." flüsterte er leise und der andere Mann bemühte sich aus seiner kauernden Position zu ihm aufzublicken. Ein sinnliches Prickeln stieg zwischen Snapes Beinen hoch und er musste sich zwingen, den Blick abzuwenden. "Wenn Malfoy später nachsehen wird – und Sie können mir glauben, dass er sich das nicht entgehen lassen wird – wäre es besser für uns beide, wenn er tatsächlich findet wonach er sucht." Merlin – was redete er da eigentlich für einen Müll zusammen? Andererseits konnte er auch schlecht sagen ‚_Lupin, machen Sie die Beine breit, sonst bringt Malfoy uns beide um_'...

"Und wonach wird er suchen?"

Snapes Blick zuckte nach unten. Konnte man wirklich so naiv sein? Doch die bernsteinfarbenen Augen schienen dennoch zu wissen, worum es ging. Wollte er es wirklich hören? Gut, er hatte es so gewollt. "Mein Sperma auf und in deinem Körper", sagte Snape mit brutaler Offenheit und registrierte mit grimmiger Befriedigung, dass Lupins Wangen sich rot färbten und er den Kopf wieder hängen liess. Bei diesem Anblick überkam Snape so etwas wie Reue und er kniete sich zu Lupin auf den harten Boden. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr damit durch Lupins Haare um ihn zum Aufblicken zu bewegen.

"Remus... es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit... ich werde versuchen, euch so schnell wie möglich hier herauszubringen, aber vorher..." Er liess den Satz unbeendet.

Lupin hatte den Kopf zwar wieder angehoben, doch sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. "Ich verstehe...", sagte er leise und seine Wangen färbten sich noch röter.

Dieses Zugeständnis liess Snape ziemlich ratlos zurück. "Vielleicht sollte ich deine Fesseln etwas lockern..." Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Lupin heftig den Kopf.

"Nein, lass es, wie es ist. Es ist besser so." Er holte einmal tief Luft und richtete seinen Oberkörper leicht auf – die einzige Bewegung zu der er aus eigener Kraft fähig war. "Ich wollte dir schon vorher sagen..."

Snapes Gehirn beschäftigte sich noch mit der Frage, was Lupin ihm vorher hatte sagen wollen, als sein Blick schon wie magisch von der halbsteifen Männlichkeit des Werwolfs angezogen wurde. Snape wagte kaum zu atmen – konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Lupin es geniessen konnte? Konnte es sein, dass... mit einem Mal wurde ihm die schmerzliche Enge seiner Hosen bewusst und er stand wieder auf. Verlangen durchflutete seinen Körper. Andererseits konnte diese körperliche Reaktion auch tausend andere Gründe haben... 

"Hat jemand etwas bemerkt?" fragte er mit heftigem Herzklopfen.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

Er atmete auf. "Gut... und es ist für uns alle besser, wenn das auch so bleibt... vielleicht..."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestossen und Malfoy betrat das Zimmer. Snape bemerkte, dass sich Lupin wieder auf den Boden kauerte um seinen Zustand vor dessen Blicken zu verbergen.

-* Lucius *-

Malfoy fühlte sich erhitzt. Dieser Black war ein verdammt sturer Hund. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er hatte ausser einem gelegentlichen Knurren noch keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben. Er hatte deshalb beschlossen, den Köter ein wenig in seinem eigenen Saft schmoren zu lassen und nebenan bei Snape nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war alles andere als zufriedenstellend. Meine Güte – war Snape nicht nur zimperlich, sondern sogar impotent geworden? Der Werwolf lag immer noch gemütlich auf dem Boden und er stand einfach daneben. Malfoy gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich.

"Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?" fragte er höhnisch und griff mit einer Hand zwischen Snapes Beine. Was er dort fühlte, war allerdings alles andere als hilfsbedürftig. "Offensichtlich nicht", raunte er angenehm überrascht in Snapes Ohr und liess seine Finger noch ein wenig länger auf dieser heissen Wölbung liegen, die höchst ermutigend zuckte.

"Danke – ich habe meine eigenen Methoden", gab Snape mit einer Stimme zurück, die genauso kalt wie sein Glied hart war – offensichtlich hatte er seine Erregung noch gut unter Kontrolle. Malfoy gefiel das – ihm gefiel allerdings weniger, was Snape sonst noch zu sagen hatte. "Aber wie ist es mit dir? Hast du vielleicht Probleme mit dem Hund? Oder warum bist du schon wieder hier?"

Malfoy nahm an Snapes ironischem Tonfall Anstoss. Seine Augen verengten sich und er wandte sich von Snape ab.

"Ich wollte dem Werwolf ein paar Fragen stellen", bemerkte er beherrscht. Er hatte die Tür hinter sich nicht geschlossen und er stiess Lupin seinen Stiefel in die Seite, damit dieser hochsah.

"Siehst du deinen kleinen Freund?" höhnte er und hob Remus Kinn mit der Reitgerte an, die er immer noch mit sich herumtrug. Als Remus nicht antwortete, hieb er ihm die Gerte über die Wange. Der Schlag war nur leicht gewesen, doch das kurze, scharfe Zischen in der Luft, das gedämpfte Wimmern des Werwolfs und der rote Streifen auf dessen linker Wange aus dem ein einzelner Blutstropfen sickerte, war vollauf befriedigend.

"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!" bellte er.

"Ja, ich sehe ihn", antwortete der Werwolf ohne weitere Verzögerung.

"Na also – es geht doch", bemerkte Malfoy mit falscher Freundlichkeit. "Dein Freund ist ziemlich stur und da habe ich mich gefragt ob es vielleicht daran liegt, dass er bei euch im Bett die Hosen anhat..." er machte eine kleine kunstvolle Pause. "Hmm? Ist das so? Hat er dich mit seinem Schwanz gezähmt?"

Erstaunlicher Weise schwieg der Werwolf zu dieser Frage und wagte es sogar, den Blick wieder zu senken.

"Hast du etwa vergessen, was passiert, wenn du eine Frage nicht sofort beantwortest?" fragte Malfoy scharf. Ein vielversprechendes Zittern durchlief den schmalen Körper.

"Ich glaube, dass Black sich seine Betthäschen eher unter dem weiblichen Teil der Bevölkerung sucht", warf Snape mit gelangweilter Stimme ein.

Neues Interesse glomm in Malfoys Augen auf.

"Dann hat dein kleiner Freund also noch einen jungfräulichen Hintern?" Er wartete keine weitere Antwort ab, sondern drehte sich zur Tür und rief seinem Gefangenen gespielt vorwurfsvoll zu: "Aber das hättest du mir doch sagen müssen! Ich denke, diese Angelegenheit duldet keinen weiteren Aufschub. Ich werde mich sofort persönlich darum kümmern." Er blickte kurz über die Schulter zu Snape. "Ich werde euch jetzt wieder allein lassen. Das verstehst du doch sicher? Ich wünsche euch noch viel Vergnügen..."

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Eine weitere HP-Slash-Story könnt ihr unter Fanfiction.net "The Green Side of Life" lesen (read.php?storyid=1369259) - eine Kooperation mit meiner allerliebsten Toyo Malloy!

Bei Fictionpress.com (read.php?storyid=1258914) könnt ihr auch mein erstes Original-Werk lesen: "Blutbuche" – ein Serienkiller-Krimi…


	2. Todesser Teil 2

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich bin über euer positives Feedback doch ziemlich erleichtert *schweissvonderstirnwisch* - deshalb gibt's zur „Belohnung" heute schon das nächste Kapitel (von denen es übrigens 7 geben wird – höchstwahrscheinlich...)!!!!

@Kirilein – nicht so ungeduldig! Sirius kommt ja jetzt *gg*

@Toyo - *ganzliebdrück*

@Snuffkin + Leif - *grübel* ist mir beim Schreiben gar nicht so aufgefallen... leider rennen sie auch hier noch ein bisschen rum *smile*

@M – Ich werde mein Bestes tun! *gg* Lass nur die Wattebäusche wo sie sind... (woher kommt nur dieser Begriff „Ich bewerfe dich mit Wattebäuschchen"???)

@Elliot – ich würde sagen, wenn mich von euch keiner bei ff.net verpetzt, dann dürften wir auch damit durchkommen ;-)

@Shelley – Äääh, dabei hatte ich mir auch irgendwas gedacht... nur was? Nein, ich denke, es ist einfach so, dass den Todessern diese Maskierungen und Heimlichtuereien schon so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen sind, dass sie einfach Wert darauf legen, ihre Schandtaten unerkannt zu erledigen, selbst dann, wenn es klar ist, dass Opfer und Täter sich kennen. So ungefähr...

Leu de Nox, Lea, Maxine, Severin, Khair ed Din, Ja-Ma und Sarista !!!!

Dank euch allen! (und wischt euch den Sabber vom Kinn – wie sieht das denn aus! *gespielt entrüstet guck und taschentücher reich*)

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

In den Fängen der Todesser

Teil 2

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Sirius *-**

Black wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten würde, ohne sich die Kehle wund zu schreien. Alles um ihn herum hatte an Bedeutung verloren, bis auf die brennenden Schmerzen und den alles beherrschenden Wunsch Lucius Malfoy umzubringen. Nur sehr undeutlich hörte er eine Tür zuschlagen, dann fühlte er kräftige Hände an seinen Schultern. Malfoy war also wieder da. Alles würde wieder von vorne beginnen. Die Beleidigungen, die Schläge, die Schmerzen, die Kraft die es kostete, das alles zu ignorieren... Die Hände verschwanden wieder. Malfoy brabbelte irgendetwas vor sich hin – Black war egal, was es war – er wollte nicht hin hören, er wollte nichts wissen, er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte nur, dass es endlich vorbei war. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde begriff er mit einem Schlag, dass das hier noch lange nicht vorbei war.

Mit erschreckender Klarheit fühlte, sah und hörte er alles.

Der harte Griff an seinem Hintern, das höhnische Lachen Malfoys, das Gefühl von Fingern in Lederhandschuhen, die brutal und ohne jede Vorbereitung in ihn eindrangen.

"Oooh, tut es weh?" säuselte Malfoy. "Leider, leider haben wir hier unten nichts was sich als Gleitmittel eignet – nichts, bis auf Blut... und dafür wirst du schon selbst sorgen müssen... Du siehst sicher ein, dass die Handschuhe notwendig sind – ich will mir an dir ja schliesslich nicht die Finger schmutzig machen."

**-* Remus *-**

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Malfoy geschlossen wurde Lupin von Snape brutal an den Haaren in die Höhe gerissen. Seine Männlichkeit ragte nach Malfoys Behandlung und dem Anblick seines misshandelten Freundes steil in die Höhe. Er fühlte sich so schlecht – so schuldig... Scham färbte seine Wangen rot und Snapes kalte Blicke, die mitleidlos über seinen Körper glitten, demütigten ihn zutiefst. Was musste dieser Mann nur jetzt von ihm denken.

Dieser Mann von dem er nun schon jahrelang heimlich geträumt hatte... Es war zum Verzweifeln – warum hatte er nie auch nur versucht ihm näher zu kommen? Es lag auf der Hand, dass er nach dieser Sache alle seine Hoffnungen begraben konnte. Dieser Mann würde so etwas Verderbtes wie ihn garantiert nie wieder auch nur eines einzigen Blickes würdigen.

Oh, Merlin, diese Blicke...

Vorhin hatte er geglaubt, er könnte ihm sagen... könnte ihm erklären, dass ihm diese Hilflosigkeit gefiel, dass sie ihn erregte... doch jetzt fühlte er sich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

Wie durch Watte hörte er schliesslich Snapes Stimme.

"Das gefällt dir also?" Oh Gott, diese Stimme! Kühl, scharf, wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Alles in Lupin schrie: ‚_Ja! Ja! Es gefällt mir! Ich liebe es! Ich liebe dich!_' doch er konnte es nicht über sich bringen es laut zu sagen.

"Nein... bitte nicht...", bettelte er stattdessen und hoffte – hoffte verzweifelt – dass Snape ihm nicht glauben würde.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape zögerte einen Moment. Doch dann schüttelte er seine Skrupel mit einem Achselzucken ab. Es würde so oder so passieren – egal was Lupin sagte, oder was er für Vorlieben hatte. Es war allerdings eine kaum zu übersehende Tatsache, dass Lupin eine beträchtliche Erektion hatte um die  er sich als Erstes kümmern würde – wer wusste schon, wann Malfoy wieder hier hereinplatzen würde. Da war es in jedem Fall besser, dass ihm das Vergnügen des vermeintlichen Opfers nicht gleich ins Auge sprang. Und wenn es schon sein musste, dann konnte er es auch auf seine Art tun. Bei Lupin würde er nach dieser ganzen verfahrenen Situation sowieso nie wieder eine Chance haben... dann konnte er bei diesem einen Mal auch seinen Spass haben...

Bevor er seinen Entschluss revidieren konnte, packte er Lupin und warf ihn auf das Bett.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das tue, damit du es bequemer hast – ich habe lediglich keine Lust, mich ständig nach dir zu bücken!" Er zog Lupin wieder an den Haaren in die Höhe, bis ihre Gesichter fast auf gleicher Höhe waren. Wie war es nur möglich, dass dieser Mann so atemberaubend war... die bebenden Lippen, die flehenden Augen, der einzelne Blutstropfen der auf seiner Wange eingetrocknet war... Snape musste für einen Moment die Augen schliessen um seine Erregung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen – sonst würde das hier ein sehr kurzes Vergnügen werden. Als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, fixierte er Lupin von Neuem.

Genau betrachtet war der Striemen auf seiner Wange doch eher ein Makel... Und zwar aus dem Grund, weil Malfoy ihn verursacht hatte. Wenn hier jemand seinen Werwolf schlug, dann war er das!

Ohne Vorwarnung holte er mit seiner rechten Hand aus und schlug Lupin mit dem Handrücken hart auf die Wange. Ein gedämpfter Schmerzenslaut entfuhr ihm, doch ein rascher Blick versicherte Snape, dass seine Erektion nicht darunter gelitten hatte. Der Abdruck seiner Hand begann sich rot auf der zarten Wange abzuzeichnen, die Wunde war wieder ein wenig aufgerissen und ein zweiter Blutstropfen gesellte sich zu dem Ersten.

Besser.

Snape versuchte jeden Gedanken an das Morgen zu verdrängen. Was morgen geschah war unwichtig. Nur heute nacht zählte und heute nacht gehörte Lupin ihm.

**-* Lucius *-**

Malfoy beglückwünschte sich insgeheim. Schon beim zweiten Finger hatte Black gebrüllt als ob man ihn über offenem Feuer rösten würde. Oh ja, dieser Hintern hatte ganz sicher noch nie mit einem harten Schwanz Bekanntschaft gemacht. Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass es nicht allein die Schmerzen waren, die Black endlich dazu gebracht hatten, sein störrisches Schweigen zu brechen. Da hatte er vorher durch die Reitgerte schon ganz anderes über sich ergehen lassen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Nein, das war es ganz sicher nicht. Es musste Blacks Stolz sein, den Malfoy gerade mit seinen unbarmherzigen Fingern zerstörte – und das wiederum brachte Malfoy auf eine weitere Idee.

Black war also nur durch Demütigung zu brechen? Gut, auch das liess sich arrangieren. Mit einem grausamen Lächeln zog Malfoy seine Finger zurück und beobachtete befriedigt das blutverschmierte Leder seines Handschuhs. Es entging ihm auch nicht, dass Black der Schweiss in Strömen den Rücken hinunterlief und sich die salzige Flüssigkeit ganz allmählich in die offenen Wunden frass.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, ging er zu seinem abgelegten Umhang und suchte in den Taschen nach etwas Bestimmtem. Schliesslich hatten seine Finger den kleinen Tiegel ertastet und beförderten ihn ans Tageslicht. Dann ging er zurück zu Black, dessen Kopf mittlerweile auf die Brust herabgesunken war und der nur noch flach atmete.

Er hielt ihm den Tiegel vor die Augen.

"Weißt du was das ist, mein kleines Schosshündchen? Nein? Das hier ist etwas, das dir sehr gut tun wird..." Mit diesen Worten schraubte er den Deckel ab und schmierte sich etwas von der grünlichen Paste auf seine behandschuhten Finger. Dann griff er nach Blacks schlaffem Glied und fing langsam, fast zärtlich an, die Paste ein zu massieren.

Black hatte bei diesem Kontakt den Kopf nach hinten geworfen und an seinen Fesseln gezerrt.

Doch die Fesseln waren stabil und viel zu kurz geknüpft, als dass dies einen Sinn gehabt hätte. Blacks ohnmächtige Wut amüsierte Malfoy.

"Dafür werde ich dich umbringen", flüsterte Black inbrünstig.

"Was denn? Jetzt schon?" fragte Malfoy scheinbar schockiert. "An deiner Stelle würde ich erst abwarten, bis ich mit dir fertig bin!"

**-* Sirius *-**

Malfoy hatte ihn angefasst. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich angefasst.

Black hätte nicht erklären können, warum nach allem, was Malfoy ihm schon angetan hatte, ausgerechnet diese Tat die verdammenswerteste von allen war. Dieser Scheisskerl hatte es tatsächlich gewagt ihn zu berühren. Wenn er noch einen Tropfen Spucke in seinem Mund gehabt hätte, dann hätte er ihn mit Wonne in Malfoys überhebliches Gesicht gezielt. Doch sein Mund war trocken wie die Sahara und seine Kehle war heiser von seinen Schreien, die ungehört in diesen Kerkern verhallt waren. Es war also völlig sinnlos gewesen überhaupt zu schreien, doch es war für Black einfach unmöglich gewesen, es nicht zu tun. Er ahnte, dass er verrückt geworden wäre, wenn er nicht geschrieen hätte. Bis vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er dennoch gedacht, er würde es aushalten können, er würde alles aushalten können. Malfoy würde irgendwann versuchen ihn zu ficken, doch auch damit wäre er irgendwie klargekommen – hätte er klarkommen müssen. Wie oft würde Malfoy einen hochkriegen? Ein- zweimal? Was konnte er ihm dann noch antun? Ihn wieder schlagen? Auch damit würde er fertig werden. Black hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass das im Grunde ein Klacks für ihn war.

Doch dann hatte Malfoy ihn angefasst.

Und eine Welle von Ohnmacht, Zorn, Ekel und Hilflosigkeit war über Black hinweg geschwappt und hatte alles was ihn noch aufrecht gehalten hatte, mit sich gerissen.

Endlich hatte Malfoy von ihm abgelassen. Aber warum stand der Bastard einfach nur da und starrte auf seinen Schwanz? Warum machte er nicht dort weiter wo er aufgehört hatte? Als Black ein Prickeln zwischen seinen Beinen verspürte, sah er automatisch nach unten und seine Augen weiteten sich in ohnmächtigem Entsetzen, als er anfing zu begreifen, was für eine Paste Malfoy ihm einmassiert hatte...

**-* Lucius *-**

"Priapismus-Paste... die Wirkung ist immer wieder erstaunlich...", murmelte Lucius zufrieden, während er Blacks wachsende Erektion keine Sekunde aus den Augen liess. Ein erzwungener Orgasmus – das würde dem Hund sicher den Rest geben.

**-* Remus *-**

Ein Wirbel der Lust hatte Lupin erfasst und mit sich gerissen. Mittlerweile lehnte er seinen immer noch gefesselten Oberkörper gegen einen der Bettpfosten und Snape rieb mit angenehm festem Druck über seine schmerzhaft schwellende Erektion. Sein Hintern brannte immer noch leicht von den Schlägen, die Snape ihm mit der blossen Hand verabreicht hatte. Doch seine Lippen auf die Snape gleich danach einen intensiven Kuss gedrückt hatte, brannten noch tausendmal mehr. Seine Erregung war ins Unermessliche gestiegen und seit Snape ihn endlich berührt hatte, drängte alles in ihm nach Erlösung.

Ohne Vorwarnung war sie wieder da – diese Stimme... eisig, verächtlich, ungeduldig...

"Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Lupin!"

Diese Stimme gab ihm den letzten Kick, trug ihn über die Schwelle und er kam und kam und kam...

**-* Severus *-**

Als Lupin nach seinem Höhepunkt erschöpft auf das Bett gefallen war, prüfte Snape zum wiederholten Male die Fesselung. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass immer noch alles in Ordnung war. Er würde seinen kleinen Werwolf also nicht losbinden müssen. Zärtlich strich er ihm einige schweissverklebte Strähnen aus der Stirn. Noch nie hatte ihn etwas so sehr erregt und gleichzeitig so sehr berührt wie Lupins völlige Hingabe und Ekstase während dieses Orgasmus, der ewig zu dauern schien. Schwach regte sich in ihm die Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch nicht nur bei dieser einen Nacht bleiben würde.

Lupin regte sich wieder leicht – er schien sich ausreichend erholt zu haben, denn er öffnete die Augen und bedachte Snape mit einem Blick in dem Ekstase und Qual miteinander kämpften. Doch naturgemäss verklang die Ekstase und das Einzige was aus diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen noch sprach war Qual.

Snape sah die Qual und schalt sich selbst einen Idioten. Egal wie Lupins Erektion zustande gekommen war – Lust war ganz sicher nicht der entscheidende Auslöser gewesen. Doch jetzt war sowieso schon alles egal.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Bitte reviewt! Gerade bei dieser Geschichte brauche ich gaaaaanz viel Zuspruch, damit mein schwaches Ego genügend aufgepäppelt wird! *grosse hundeaugen mach* *smile*

Eine weitere HP-Slash-Story könnt ihr unter Fanfiction.net "The Green Side of Life" lesen (read.php?storyid=1369259) - eine Kooperation mit meiner allerliebsten Toyo Malloy!

Bei Fictionpress.com (read.php?storyid=1258914) könnt ihr auch mein erstes Original-Werk lesen: "Blutbuche" – ein Serienkiller-Krimi…


	3. Todesser Teil 3

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Euer Zuspruch hat mir wirklich geholfen! 

Jandra, Dunkle Flamme, anna, Toyo, Girl, tentakula, Kirilein, Ami 666, lea, Snufkin, Ja-Ma, Leu de Nox, Graciee, M, Elliot, Shelley, Khair ed Din – Heissen Dank an euch alle!!!!!

Und nun zu den offenen Fragen: Vielleicht blutete Sirius deshalb so leicht, weil er Hämmor…(ihr wisst schon, was ich meine) hat ;-) … Sirius wird auch noch eine ganze Weile keinen Spass haben… Remus und Severus gestehen sich ihre Gefühle deshalb nicht, weil diese Story dann schon rum wäre… Sirius und Remus sind in dieser Geschichte kein Paar… Sirius ist tatsächlich Hetero… der Begriff Pairing in Bezug auf SB/LM war diesbezüglich etwas irreführend… Es wird nach Kapitel 4 auch noch etwas Handlung geben, aber vorher lebe ich noch meine dunkle Seite aus… Wie Remus und Sirius in diese Lage gekommen sind, das weiss Merlin allein… 

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

In den Fängen der Todesser

Teil 3

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Remus *- **

Was war nur über ihn gekommen? Im gleichen Maße wie die Wellen seines Höhepunktes abebbten, kehrte die Wirklichkeit Stück für Stück in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Wie hatte er nur diese grenzenlose Lust empfinden können? Sein bester Freund wurde nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt von einem Sadisten misshandelt, sie beide waren durch eigene Dummheit in Gefangenschaft geraten und es war nicht sicher, dass sie jemals wieder lebend hier herauskommen würden und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich wie eine notgeile Schlampe vor Snape zu winden und auf einen Orgasmus zu hoffen. In diesem Moment hasste er sich selbst – für seine Dummheit, für seine Hilflosigkeit, für seine schamlose Lust und für seine Schwäche... für seine Schwäche, die es ihm unmöglich machte dieser Stimme und diesen abgrundtief schwarzen Augen zu widerstehen.

"Komm her", sagte Snape leise und streckte seine Hand ein wenig aus.

Lupin dachte tatsächlich kurz daran, einfach den Kopf zu schütteln – doch es würde sicher keinen Sinn haben. Snape musste das alles tun um sie alle zu retten – und deshalb würde er es auch tun, egal was ein Werwolf dazu zu sagen hatte oder was er selbst dabei empfinden mochte. 

Snape stand auf, öffnete seine Robe und den Verschluss seiner Hose. "Komm her", wiederholte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in seiner Stimme, den Lupin nicht zu deuten vermochte. Doch der Anblick von Snapes feucht glänzender, fast bedrohlich aufragender Männlichkeit zog Lupin erneut in eine lustvolle Spirale aus Erregung und Scham. Er verachtete sich selbst für den Eifer, mit dem er zur Bettkante robbte – doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. 

**-* Lucius *-**

Black bot wirklich einen prachtvollen Anblick. Sein Gesicht war schweissüberströmt, seine Unterlippe blutig gebissen, kämpfte er verzweifelt gegen die aufsteigende Erregung an, die ihn durchströmte. Seine Muskeln spannten und lockerten sich in einem zwanghaften Rhythmus. Malfoy sass in sicherer Entfernung halb auf dem Bett und stützte sich mit einem Ellbogen auf der Matratze ab. Auf diese Weise entging ihm kein noch so kleines Detail von Blacks verbissenem Kampf gegen die Magie und die Geilheit seines Körpers.

Dieser Kampf wurde durch seine Aussichtslosigkeit nur noch pikanter. Blacks Fall und seine unausweichliche Demütigung war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Malfoy konnte es kaum erwarten, diesem sturen Kerl eine wirklich nachhaltige Lektion zu erteilen – vielleicht würde er später tatsächlich darum betteln gefickt zu werden... Malfoys Erektion zuckte ungeduldig in ihrem Gefängnis aus Stoff. Doch er gemahnte sich zu mehr Geduld. Der richtige Moment war noch nicht gekommen – noch nicht – aber bald...

Black atmete jetzt stossweise und sein gequältes Keuchen hatte sich in ein röchelndes Stöhnen verwandelt. Malfoy richtete sich erwartungsvoll ein wenig auf. Oh ja. Es würde gleich soweit sein.

"Nein!" schrie Black und die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war Musik in Malfoys Ohren. "Nein... nein... Aaaaarrggghhh!"

Black bäumte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf, sein Glied schien noch ein wenig mehr anzuschwellen und schliesslich spritzte sein Sperma auf die bis dahin makellosen weissen Bettlaken.

Malfoy erhob sich und stippte seinen behandschuhten Finger in die klebrige Flüssigkeit.

"Sieh nur, was du für eine Schweinerei angerichtet hast." Er hielt Black, der halb besinnungslos in seinen Fesseln hing seinen Finger nah vor dessen Mund.

"Worauf wartest du?" fauchte Malfoy und riss seinen Kopf an den Haaren in die Höhe. Blacks Wangen waren tränenüberströmt, die Augen hinter den halbgeschlossenen Lidern waren stumpf und noch immer flossen lautlose Tränen daraus hervor. Oh ja – dieser Orgasmus hatte ihm wirklich das Genick gebrochen. Malfoy gratulierte sich selbst zu diesem Einfall. Er drängte seinen besudelten Finger grob zwischen Blacks Lippen.

"Wenn ich dir etwas vor deinen Mund halte, dann hast du zu schlucken – ist das klar?!" Er zog seinen Finger zurück und ohrfeigte Black mehrmals. Dann hielt er ihm den Finger erneut hin und jetzt öffnete Black tatsächlich seinen Mund und leckte den Finger sauber.

"Braver Hund", lobte Malfoy grosszügig und schlug ihm noch ein letztes Mal mit dem Handrücken quer über den Mund. Er stieg vom Bett herunter und ging zur Verbindungstür. Den Anblick von Blacks tränenüberströmten Gesicht und den Spermaflecken wollte Malfoy Snape nicht vorenthalten.

Als er den Nebenraum betrat erkannte er, dass auch Snape nicht untätig geblieben war. Snape stand vor dem Bett auf dem Lupin kauerte. Beide Hände des Tränkemeisters hielten Lupins Kopf bewegungsunfähig, während dieser mit langer Zunge über Snapes harte Erektion leckte.

Snape sah nur kurz auf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Lupins Zunge zuwandte.

"Riskante Praktik – findest du nicht auch?" bemerkte Malfoy sarkastisch.

"Er wird es nicht wagen mich zu beissen", sagte Snape so eisig, dass es sogar Malfoy kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und musterte interessiert Lupins immer noch gerötete Rückseite.

"Du bevorzugst Handarbeit?" fragte er leicht gelangweilt.

"Wie du siehst", knurrte Snape.

Malfoy gähnte lässig. "Wie ermüdend."

"Was willst du?" fragte Snape und Malfoy verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Das hatte eindeutig genervt geklungen.

"Ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, dass Black gerade abgespritzt hat, wie ein geiler Teenager bei seinem ersten feuchten Traum. Ich dachte, du würdest dir das nicht entgehen lassen wollen", äusserte Malfoy liebenswürdig.

**-* Severus *-**

Black? Ach ja... Für einen seligen Augenblick hatte Snape tatsächlich vergessen können, warum sie alle hier waren. Black... um den musste er sich auch noch kümmern. Um ihn und Lupin... Verdammt! Er hatte nur eine sehr ungenaue Vorstellung davon, wie er die beiden unbeschadet hier herausbringen konnte. Vorerst war es sicher sinnvoll Malfoys Einladung zu folgen. Mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck stopfte er sein Glied, das von Lupins Speichel glänzte, wieder zurück in seine Hose. Verdammt unbequem. Hoffentlich dauerte dieser Quatsch mit Black nicht allzulange. Snape konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie Malfoy es geschafft haben sollte, Black zum Abspritzen zu bewegen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das andere Zimmer. Als Snape erkannte, dass Black mehr in seinen Ketten hing, als dass er noch stand, schrillten in seinem Kopf sämtliche Alarmglocken. Was konnte diesen verfluchten Dickschädel nur dazu gebracht haben, sich derart gehen zu lassen? Er ging mit Malfoy zu dem Bett und blieb an der Seite stehen. Sein Blick wanderte von den besudelten Laken zu Blacks Gesicht und er dachte gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, sein Erschrecken unter seiner üblichen verächtlichen Maske zu verstecken.

Dieser Mann war fertig. Die Art in der Black seinen Kopf hängen liess, sagte Snape deutlicher als alle Worte, dass dieser Mann kurz davor war zu zerbrechen. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das durfte auf gar keinen Fall passieren. Es war schon schwierig genug zwei Männer hier heraus zu schmuggeln, die ihre fünf Sinne noch beieinander hatten – aber es war nahezu unmöglich wenn einer der beiden nicht mehr auf seine Umwelt reagierte und sich abkapselte, so wie Black es gerade versuchte. Snape kannte diesen Blick und diese Haltung. Er hatte sie oft genug gesehen.

Er räusperte sich. „Wäre es möglich...?"

Malfoy musterte ihn nachsichtig. „Ach, ich soll dich mit deinem _alten Freund_ wohl ein wenig allein lassen?" fragte er belustigt. „Sicher, warum nicht", gewährte er grosszügig. „Ich werde mich solange ein wenig mit deinem Werwolf befassen."

Snape nickte geistesabwesend. So ungern er auch Malfoy und Lupin im gleichen Raum wusste, so dringend war es doch nötig, dass er einige Minuten mit Black allein hatte. Kaum hatte Malfoy die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, kletterte er auf das Bett um näher bei Black zu sein.

„Black?" flüsterte er leise. „Black, verdammt, hörst du mich?!" Ungeduldig legte er eine Hand unter Blacks Kinn und hob dessen Gesicht an. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm dadurch offenbarte, erstarrte er. Tränen? Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Snape?" flüsterte Black krächzend. „Bist du das?"

„Ja – hör mir jetzt gut zu..." Snape sprach drängend. Nur allein der Himmel wusste, wann Malfoy wieder zurück kommen würde.

„Er hat... er hat mich gezwungen...", schluchzte Black ohne auf Snapes Worte zu achten. „Ich hätte sonst nie... Scheiss-Paste... er... er hat..."

Erst jetzt sah Snape den Tiegel auf dem Bett liegen und er begriff mit einem Schlag wie perfide Malfoy vorgegangen war und warum Black in Tränen aufgelöst war. Die Schande und Scham die er jetzt über sich und seinen Körper empfand, mussten unvorstellbar sein. Für einen Mann wie ihn musste dies kaum zu verkraften gewesen sein. Mitleid mit Black und rasende Wut auf Malfoy wallte in Snape auf. Moment – Mitleid mit Black? Doch, ja. Diese Behandlung würde Snape nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind gewünscht haben. Nicht einmal Black.

Aber es war wichtig, dass er ihm jetzt genau zuhörte und auch alles verstand. Doch dazu würde er ihn erst ein Mal beruhigen müssen.

„Das hättest du mir nicht erst sagen müssen, Black", sagte Snape betont ruhig. „Nur jemand der sehr verzweifelt ist, würde bei Malfoy freiwillig einen hochkriegen."

Der schwache Abglanz eines Lächelns huschte über Blacks blutig gebissene Lippen. „Ich bringe ihn um", flüsterte er heiser.

„Ja, und ich helfe dir dabei", versicherte Snape. „Aber dazu musst du erst wieder lebend hier herauskommen. Pass jetzt gut auf – ich werde sobald es möglich ist Lupin alle Mittel zur Flucht zur Verfügung stellen. Aber er wird sich nicht um dich kümmern können, sonst schafft ihr es beide nicht. Black – du musst durchhalten! Es wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern. Aber du musst durchhalten!"

„Wozu?" fragte Black erschöpft.

„Wenn schon nicht für dich, du Schwachkopf, dann wenigstens für Lupin! Glaubst du, er würde dich hier zurück lassen? Nein, er würde bei dem Versuch dich trotz allem zu retten lieber draufgehen! Also reiss dich gefälligst zusammen!"

Snape wusste, dass er grob und ungerecht war, doch anders würde er Black in diesem apathischen Zustand nicht erreichen.

Black schwieg so lange, dass Snape sich schon fragte, ob sein Verstand sich endgültig verabschiedet hatte, doch dann nickte er schwach.

„Für Remus."

Es war albern, aber Snape fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er holte eine schmale Flasche aus seinem Umhang, schraubte den Verschluss ab und hielt sie Black an die aufgesprungenen Lippen.

Black wehrte sich automatisch, doch die Bewegungen waren so kraftlos, dass es Snape einen kleinen Stich gab. „Es ist nur Whiskey, du Idiot. Trink! Und zwar schnell, bevor Malfoy wieder kommt."

Gehorsam schluckte Black, was Snape ihm die Kehle hinunter schüttete. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, die Flasche wieder einzustecken, bevor Malfoy wieder im Türrahmen stand.

„Okay – dann kommen wir jetzt zur Hauptattraktion des Abends", sagte Malfoy heiter und sah zu, wie Snape das Bett wieder verliess. „Was meinst du – soll ich ihn noch ein wenig aufweiten? Mit einem der Peitschenstiele vielleicht?"

Snape rann bei diesen Worten ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter von dem nicht einmal er selber wusste, ob er Ekel oder Erregung ausdrückte.

Er überlegte rasch, welche Möglichkeiten er hatte um Malfoy von dieser Idee abzubringen. Schliesslich zuckte er mit den Schultern und äusserte so gleichgültig wie möglich: „Sicher – wenn du willst, dass seine Nerven vor lauter Schmerz taub sind und er überhaupt nichts mehr spürt, dann nimm unbedingt einen Peitschenstiel." Diese wohl berechnete Aussage schien bei Malfoy tatsächlich einen Denkprozess auszulösen.

Snape beobachtet, wie er sich langsam die Lippen leckte, die Reitgerte achtlos zu Boden warf und den Verschluss seiner Hose öffnete. Es war klar, dass dies Snapes Zeichen war, sich zurück zu ziehen. Er zögerte auch nicht länger. Für Black konnte er nun ohnehin nichts mehr tun.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Bei Fictionpress.com (read.php?storyid=1258914) könnt ihr auch mein erstes Original-Werk lesen: "Blutbuche" – ein Serienkiller-Krimi… **Und seit heute gibt es auch ein neues Kapitel!!!!**


	4. Todesser Teil 4

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich danke euch wirklich für eure Reviews – bei soviel Zuspruch kann man ja gar nicht anders, als schnell upzudaten (schönes Wort, gell?!). Leu de Nox, Girl, Shelley, Gracie, ten, M, Ja-Ma und Kirilein – ich danke euch allen !

@Besserweis - *sprachlosbin* warum schreibst du nicht selbst ???? Hopp – ran an die Tasten – das war schon kein review mehr, das war fast eine kleine short story.

@Elliot – Lachkrampf? Ach, egal – ich freu mich immer, wenn ihr trotz „dark" der ganzen Sache doch noch eine heitere Seite abgewinnen könnt. Ganz lässt sich mein etwas spezieller Humor eben doch nicht verleugnen *gg*

@Severin – ich hoffe, du kannst dieses Update noch lesen, bevor du uns für eine Woche verlässt – Kopf hoch!

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

In den Fängen der Todesser

Teil 4

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin atmete auf, als Malfoy endlich wieder ging. Nicht, weil er ihm die Reitgerte erbarmungslos über den Rücken gezogen hatte, sondern weil sich bei dieser Behandlung sein erschlafftes Glied wieder geregt hatte. Er verfluchte seinen verräterischen Körper in allen Sprachen, die er jemals gelernt hatte, doch es nutzte nichts. Er konnte nur gedämpft in seinen Knebel stöhnen – den Malfoy ihm wieder zwischen die Zähne geschoben hatte –  seine Erektion so gut es ging in seiner kauernden Haltung auf dem Bett zu verbergen und hoffen, dass sein Peiniger nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. Als Snape endlich wieder zurück kam, konnte er nicht anders, als ihm einen flehentlichen Blick zu zu werfen. Ein stummes Flehen, von dem Lupin hoffte, dass Snape verstehen würde, was es heissen sollte.

_Oh mein Gott – nimm mich endlich!_

**-* Severus *-**

Die Striemen von Malfoys Reitgerte auf Lupins Rücken, der Knebel zwischen seinen Lippen und der flehende Ausdruck in diesen Augen liessen Snapes Entschlossenheit ins Wanken geraten obwohl sie gleichzeitig seine Erregung anstachelten.

Wie konnte er diesem wundervollen Mann jetzt noch Gewalt antun?

Und Gewalt würde es sein – dieser Blick sprach Bände. Doch zuerst würde er ihm erklären müssen, wie er ihm und Black zur Flucht verhelfen wollte.

Er setzte sich zu Lupin auf das Bett, vermied es jedoch ihm zu lange in die Augen zu sehen. Sonst hätte er ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste wahrscheinlich sofort losgebunden, Malfoy ermordet, Black losgebunden und... Energisch schob er diese lächerlichen Gedanken beiseite. Der Zeitpunkt war noch zu früh. Dumbledore konnte noch nicht auf seine Dienste als Spion verzichten. Er durfte bei dieser Flucht nach Möglichkeit nicht in Erscheinung treten.

„Lupin, hören Sie jetzt gut zu", sagte Snape leise, griff in eine Tasche seines Umhangs und holte zwei sehr kleine Gegenstände heraus – einen Holzsplitter und eine Münze. Diese zwei Gegenstände waren eigentlich seine eigene Fluchtversicherung gewesen, falls der schlimmste aller Fälle eintreten sollte und jemand ihn enttarnen würde, doch für Lupin gab er sie ohne Zögern her.

„Die Münze ist ein Portschlüssel, der euch nach Hogsmeade bringen wird. Ich lege sie unter das Bett." Er bückte sich kurz und platzierte die Münze so, dass Lupin sie später ohne Probleme wieder finden würde. „Dieses Holzstück ist der Splitter eines zerstörten Zauberstabes, aber er hat noch genügend Magie, um damit Blacks Fesseln zu lösen und dieses Haus zu verlassen. Ich lege ihn hier unter das Kopfkissen. Innerhalb dieser Mauern kann der Portschlüssel nicht aktiviert werden. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Er wartete ab, bis Lupin genickt hatte und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich versuchen, Malfoy zu einer Pause zu überreden. Bevor wir gehen, werde ich Ihre Fesseln mit einem Zauberspruch so weit lockern, dass Sie sich selbst befreien können. Haben Sie noch eine Frage?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut... dann..." Snape zögerte, doch dann schob er verbissen alle Bedenken von sich. Es musste passieren – und wenn er nicht sofort aufhörte auf sein Gewissen zu lauschen, würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein, irgend etwas passieren zu lassen. Am besten liess er Lupin so, wie er gerade war, dann würde er sich einreden können, dass die gedämpften Laute die durch seinen Knebel dringen würden, lustvolles Stöhnen wäre, und dass zwischen seinen Beinen nichts Schlaffes hängen würde, sondern im Gegenteil, eine harte Erektion, die nur darauf wartete, berührt zu werden.

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ja. So war es schon besser. Und auf keinen Fall mehr in diese verfluchten flehenden Augen blicken.

Er stand kurz entschlossen auf, packte Lupins Hüften und schob ihn ein Stück zurück. Dann öffnete er seine Hose und streichelte sein halb steifes Glied, während er mit zwei Fingern ziemlich grob in Lupins hilflosen Körper eindrang. Zärtlichkeit hatte keinen Sinn. Malfoy würde sicher bei Voldemort petzen, wenn nicht genügend Blut geflossen war. Lupins schmale Hüften zuckten und Snape redete sich krampfhaft ein, dass es vor Ungeduld und Verlangen war.

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin hatte schon geglaubt er würde ewig warten müssen. Doch endlich wurden die langen Finger durch etwas Dickeres, Wärmeres ersetzt, das sich ruckweise in ihn schob. Er stöhnte in seinen Knebel und war zum Ersten Mal wirklich dankbar dafür. So würde Snape nie erfahren, dass er Lust- und keine Schmerzensschreie ausstiess, während Snape etwas mit ihm tat, wozu er sich offensichtlich überwinden musste. Lupin hatte die Ablehnung und den Widerwillen in seinem Blick gesehen. Er gab sich deshalb keinen Illusionen hin, oder nur ein ganz klein wenig... Die Stösse wurden schneller, tiefer und härter und streiften immer wieder diesen gewissen Punkt, der Sterne vor Lupins geschlossenen Augen auslöste. Oh Merlin – ja... nur noch ein paarmal und er würde kommen, ohne dass irgendjemand auch nur in der Nähe seiner fast schon schmerzhaften Erektion gewesen war. Lupin stöhnte wieder, er spürte undeutlich, dass ihm Speichel am Kinn hinunter lief, doch das war ihm egal, wichtig war in diesem Moment nur dieses wundervolle Gefühl des Ausgeliefert- und Ausgefülltseins. _Ooooh jaaa... genauso... nur noch... oh Gott... nicht aufhören... bitte, bitte, nicht aufhören... ja... ja! Ja! JA!!!_

**-* Severus *-**

Lupins Muskeln verkrampften sich und der schmale Körper zitterte trotz der Fesseln. Snape nahm dies als Zeichen, dass er sich besser beeilen sollte, bevor er dem Werwolf noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er so oder so nicht mehr lange durchgehalten hätte. Er war erregt wie schon lange nicht mehr – darüber, dass er Lupin nie wieder würde in die Augen sehen können, ohne dieses nagende Gefühl der Schuld, würde er sich später Gedanken machen, sehr viel später.

Drei, vier weitere, tiefe Stösse in diese köstlich heisse Enge, mehr war nicht mehr notwendig um ihm einen atemberaubenden Höhepunkt zu verschaffen. 

Wie gern hätte er sich jetzt ausgezogen, sich neben Lupin gelegt und ihn geküsst um dann friedlich neben ihm einzuschlafen... stattdessen musste er sich zusammen reissen. Rasch zog er sein immer noch zuckendes Glied aus Lupin und liess das restliche Sperma auf dessen Rücken tropfen. Snape wollte vermeiden, dass Malfoy sich zu einer näheren Überprüfung genötigt fühlen würde. Er sollte die Beweise für den Vollzug klar vorfinden.

Langsam brachte er seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung und widerstand der Versuchung dem schwer atmenden Werwolf beruhigend über die Haare zu streicheln. Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten, bis Malfoy endlich mit Black fertig war.

**-* Lucius *-**

Befriedigt zog sich Malfoy aus Black zurück. Der Hund hatte ihm eine wirklich gute Show geboten. Leider, leider hatte er ihm nach einer Weile einen Knebel verpassen müssen, weil er nicht aufgehört hatte, Verwünschungen auszustossen. Malfoy hatte sich auch flüchtig überlegt, ob er noch einmal die Priapismus-Paste ins Spiel bringen sollte, doch die Gefahr, dass Black unter Umständen doch noch Gefallen daran finden würde, war zwar gering, aber dennoch vorhanden.

Er hatte sich deshalb damit begnügt, seine harte Erektion immer und immer wieder in Blacks jungfräulichen Hintern zu jagen. Malfoy wischte mit seinem Handschuh Blut, Schweiss und Sperma von seinem erschlaffenden Glied, zog dann den Handschuh aus und stopfte ihn Black anstelle des Knebels in den Mund. Ein wenig enttäuschte es ihn, dass auf Blacks Gesicht keine frischen Tränenspuren zu sehen waren – aber man konnte nicht alles haben und ausserdem war das hier sowieso nur die erste Runde gewesen. Jetzt hatten er und Snape allerdings erst ein Mal eine Pause verdient. Gemächlich knöpfte er seine Hose wieder zu, ging zur Verbindungstür und öffnete diese einen Spalt.

Als er sah, dass Snape angezogen auf dem Bett sass und mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck den geschunden Körper des Werwolfes betrachtete, öffnete er die Tür ganz und betrat den Raum.

„Fertig?" fragte er mit milder Neugier und trat näher an das Bett. Oh ja. Es gab zwar nur wenig getrocknetes Blut zu sehen, aber dafür jede Menge Sperma, das zähflüssig an Rücken und Schenkeln hinunter lief.

Er legte Snape die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, wir können jetzt eine kleine Pause machen, mein Freund. Die zwei Vierbeiner laufen uns ja nicht weg", ergänzte er mit einem kleinen Lachen.

„Ja", sagte Snape und stand auf. „Glaubst du MacNair könnte uns etwas zu essen verschaffen?"

„Sicher." Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

**-* Sirius *-**

Black wartete noch einen Moment ob Malfoy zurück kommen würde, als dies nicht der Fall zu sein schien spuckte er den Handschuh angewidert aus. Er biss sich auf die Zunge um sich von den Schmerzen und von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Besonders von dem Gedanken, dass Snape – dieser schleimige Bastard – ihn _so_ gesehen hatte. Verschlimmert wurde das Ganze noch dadurch, dass Black ahnte, dass er ohne Snapes Zuspruch wahrscheinlich zusammengebrochen wäre. Warum nur kam Remus denn nicht endlich um ihn loszubinden? Black wartete, doch er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und verfiel allmählich in Panik. Was, wenn Snape gelogen hatte? Vielleicht hatte er sich endgültig auf Voldemorts Seite geschlagen und das war alles nur ein Trick – ein gemeiner Schachzug auf dem Weg zu seiner endgültigen Vernichtung? Gerade als er kurz davor war in seiner Verzweiflung laut nach Remus zu rufen, hörte er hinter sich nackte Füsse über den Steinboden laufen.

„Pssst... Padfoot. Ich bin's. Es wird alles gut... Alohomora", flüsterte Lupin leise und Black brach auf dem Bett zusammen, als seine Fesseln überraschend von ihm abfielen. Lupin zog ihn sanft in die Höhe, wo er schwankend stehen blieb. Lupin warf ihm einen kurzen, mitleidigen Blick zu, doch er sagte glücklicher Weise nichts. Black war sich nicht sicher, ob er es ertragen hätte. Rasch zerrte Lupin die Laken vom Bett und hüllte sich und seinen Freund notdürftig darin ein.

„Geht es halbwegs?" hörte Black ihn dann fragen und als er zur Bestätigung nickte, nahm der Werwolf ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Dann komm. Wir hauen hier ab."

**-* Lucius *-**

„Mein Lord... ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie das passieren konnte", beteuerte Malfoy zum wiederholten Male. Er und Snape knieten zu Füssen des dunklen Lords, seit sie vor wenigen Minuten die Flucht der Gefangenen entdeckt hatten.

„Ihr habt jämmerlich versagt!" brüllte Voldemort. „Meine besten Todesser haben sich von einem Hund und einem Werwolf übertölpeln lassen! Habt ihr sie wenigstens schon verhört?!"

Malfoy brach der kalte Schweiss aus. Nein, natürlich nicht – er hatte ja gedacht, sie hätten alle Zeit der Welt...

„Nein, mein Lord", flüsterte er heiser.

„WIE WAR DAS?!"

„Nein, mein Lord", wiederholte Malfoy etwas lauter. „Wir dachten..."

„CRUCIO!!!!"

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Nächstes Update aller Voraussicht nach am Montag! Die körperlichen Leiden der Jungs sind damit so ziemlich abgeschlossen... wenden wir uns jetzt also der Psyche zu...

Eine weitere HP-Slash-Story könnt ihr unter Fanfiction.net "The Green Side of Life" lesen (read.php?storyid=1369259) - eine Kooperation mit meiner allerliebsten Toyo Malloy! Updates immer Freitags!


	5. Schuld Teil 1

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Mein tiefempfundener Dank geht auch heute wieder an Snuffkin, Leif, Kirilein, Elliot, anna, Ja-Ma, Severin, Leu de Nox, M, SilentJealousy und Shelley !!! Eure Reviews waren so klasse – die eine oder andere Sache könnte man richtig ausführlich diskutieren – aber ich habe heute einfach keine Zeit dazu *wääääh*.

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

In den Fängen der Schuld

Teil 1

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Remus *-**

Seit zwei Tagen lagen er und Black nun schon auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts. Zum Glück hatten die Sommerferien schon angefangen und so konnten sie hier unbehelligt liegen und sich in aller Ruhe erholen.

In aller Ruhe?

Lupin verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal Ruhe empfunden? Innere Ruhe? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Zwei Dinge brachten ihn um seinen Seelenfrieden. Seit sie hier waren, hatte noch niemand etwas von Snape gehört oder gesehen und Black weigerte sich beharrlich zu sprechen. Er lag seit zwei Tagen und Nächten konsequent auf dem Bauch und brütete dumpf vor sich hin.

Lupin wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Poppy hatte ihre Verletzungen längst alle geheilt und somit hätte für seinen Freund keinerlei Grund bestanden, auf dem Bauch zu schlafen – zumindest kein körperlicher...

Einige Hauselfen hatten gerade das Mittagessen gebracht, doch Lupin stocherte nur darin herum. Er hatte seit Tagen keinen Appetit mehr. Umso merkwürdiger war es, dass Black wahllos alles in sich hineinstopfte, was ihm vorgesetzt wurde. Poppy und Albus machten sich deshalb schon Sorgen. Mit einem leichten Schaudern sah Lupin zu seinem Freund hinüber, der sich eine riesige Portion Kartoffelbrei in den Mund stopfte und ohne erkennbares Kauen einfach hinunterschlang. Lupin stellte sein Tablett zur Seite. Das konnte doch so nicht weitergehen!

„Sirius?"

Ein rascher Seitenblick war die einzige Antwort auf seine Frage, dann widmete sich Black wieder völlig seinem Essen.

Lupin wusste nicht wieso, aber das Verhalten seines Freundes reizte ihn plötzlich unbeschreiblich. Entschlossen warf er die Bettdecke zur Seite, verliess sein Bett und nahm Black kurzentschlossen das Tablett weg.

„HEY!"

„Ach, dann hat die Katze also doch nicht deine Zunge geholt", bemerkte Lupin spitz.

Blaue Augen funkelten ihn finster an und Lupin bereute sofort seine harten Worte.

„Padfoot... ich glaube wirklich, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir darüber sprechen würden", fuhr er merklich sanfter fort.

„Ich wüsste nicht warum", sagte Black verstockt.

„Dann hast du wahrscheinlich auch nicht vor, dich bei Severus zu bedanken, falls wir jemals wieder etwas von ihm hören sollten", gab Lupin zurück.

Einen Moment herrschte trügerische Ruhe, doch dann schien alles aus Black heraus zu brechen.

**-* Sirius *-**

„Severus Snape... Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, er hat das mit Absicht getan!"

Black hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, in Gedanken immer wieder die ersten Minuten ihrer Gefangenschaft durchzuspielen. Er hatte sich darin verbissen und konnte einfach an nichts anderes mehr denken. Völlig anders verhielt es sich allerdings mit den Stunden, die Snapes Auswahl gefolgt waren – daran wollte er am besten nie wieder denken, doch genau das gelang ihm nicht. Auch diese Erinnerungen drängten sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund und jedes Mal, wenn das geschah musste Black etwas essen.

Er aß, um alles, was hochgekommen war, wieder hinunterzuschlucken. Er aß, um die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Er aß, um sich abzulenken. Je mehr, desto besser. Und aus dem selben Grund hatte er die ganze Zeit auch nicht geredet. Weil er wusste, dass er dann _darüber _würde reden müssen und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte das alles nur noch vergessen – doch jetzt hatte Lupin den Ballon angestochen und alles, was sich in den letzten Tagen aufgestaut hatte, strömte mit Macht aus ihm heraus.

„Mit Absicht? Wovon um alles in der Welt redest du?" fragte Lupin fassungslos.

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede! Er hat absichtlich dich ausgesucht, weil er wusste, was Malfoy für ein Schwein ist!" Es lag doch auf der Hand – Snape hatte ihn schon immer gehasst und es war ihm absolut zuzutrauen, dass er Malfoy als Instrument seiner Rache wählen würde.

Lupin sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte er ungläubig.

„Und ob das mein Ernst ist! Er hätte genauso gut mich wählen können – aber nein... er wollte, dass Malfoy es mir richtig zeigt – mich richtig fertig macht..." Black merkte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenschnürte, als er wieder glaubte, Malfoys Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren und dieses Gefühl machte ihn fast verrückt vor Ekel.

„Sirius, du bist verrückt!"

„Nein", erwiderte Black heftig. Warum weigerte sich Lupin denn nur, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen? „Es ist alles ganz logisch. Er hätte genauso gut mich wählen können und dich dafür Malfoy überlassen. Jeder weiss doch, dass du schwul bist – der schleimige Bastard weiss das sicher auch."

„Stop!" rief Lupin fassungslos. „Es wäre dir also lieber gewesen, wenn Malfoy mich misshandelt hätte?!"

Black winkte lässig ab. „Ach Moony – ich glaube nicht, dass das für dich eine Misshandlung gewesen wäre."

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin vergass für einige Augenblicke zu atmen. Als er sich wieder daran erinnerte, schnappte er verzweifelt nach Luft.

„SIRIUS BLACK!" schrie er, als er seiner Stimme wieder trauen konnte. „Das ist das Widerwärtigste, was du in deinem ganzen Leben von dir gegeben hast. Nur weil ich Männer liebe, gehst du davon aus, dass es mir Spass machen würde, von einem Todesser vergewaltigt zu werden?!!! SO DUMM KANNST NICHT EINMAL DU SEIN!!!"

Lupin blickte noch einen Moment Zorn bebend in das verständnislose Gesicht seines Freundes, dann rannte er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Krankenstation. Es war ihm egal, ob Poppy ihn noch ein paar Tage hatte pflegen wollen. Keine zehn Hippogreife würden ihn mehr dorthin bringen.

Erst als er seine eigenen Räume erreicht hatte, hatten sich seine Nerven etwas beruhigt und eine lästige kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm die ganze Zeit über vor, dass er genau das getan hatte – er hatte die Vergewaltigung durch einen Todesser mehr genossen, als jede andere Intimität in seinem ganzen Leben. Tränen traten in seine Augen und er brach haltlos schluchzend auf dem Fussboden zusammen.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape war es aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht möglich gewesen, sofort nach der Flucht der Gefangenen nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Erst hatten er und Malfoy noch diverse Strafen über sich ergehen lassen müssen und dann hatte Snape auf Voldemorts Geheiss hin noch einige Zaubertränke zubereitet. Drei Tage später sass er endlich wieder Albus Dumbledore gegenüber und erfuhr zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Lupin und Black wohlbehalten angekommen waren.

„Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Dumbledore schliesslich und Snape erstarrte.

„Was haben Black und Lupin Ihnen erzählt?" stellte er eine vorsichtige Gegenfrage.

Der Direktor betrachtete ihn besorgt.

„So gut wie nichts. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir Aufschluss darüber geben, Severus. Wir alle machen uns besonders um Sirius Sorgen. Er hat seit er wieder hier ist, noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Er liegt immer noch auf der Krankenstation."

„Lupin auch?" fragte Snape etwas unüberlegt.

„Nein, Poppy hat mir gesagt, er hätte es gestern einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und sei einfach gegangen", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. „Aber Sie  haben immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet, Severus. Was ist dort vorgefallen?"

Snape sammelte sich einen Moment. „Diese Frage ist zu persönlich", äusserte er entschieden. „Wenn Ihnen weder Lupin noch Black etwas darüber gesagt haben, dann sollten Sie das respektieren."

Der Direktor nickte verstehend und wirkte noch besorgter als vor wenigen Minuten.

**-* Sirius *-**

Black traute seinen Augen kaum, als niemand anderer als Snape die Krankenstation betrat. Wie konnte dieser schleimige Bastard es wagen, hierher zu kommen und sich an seinem Elend zu ergötzen. Blacks blaue Augen sprühten Blitze, doch Snape schien das nicht im mindesten zu beeindrucken. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

Black hatte Snape so oder so noch nie leiden können und seine Gegenwart war ihm schon immer unerträglich gewesen. Jetzt allerdings war dieses Gefühl der Unerträglichkeit ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Durch Snape's Anblick strömten all diese unaussprechlichen Gefühle von Ekel, Scham, Schwäche und Hass wieder durch Black's Kopf und Körper. Er hasste Malfoy für das, was dieser ihm angetan hatte, doch noch mehr hasste er Snape. Er hasste Snape dafür, dass er ihn in dieser Situation gesehen hatte und er würde ihm nie verzeihen können, dass er ihm seine Rettung verdankte. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Hass um die anderen Gefühle zu überdecken und er versuchte gleichzeitig, Snape's Anwesenheit in diesem Raum einfach auszublenden.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, bis Black sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte.

„Was willst du hier?!" platzte er mit einem bemerkenswert giftigen Unterton heraus.

„Du sprichst wieder?" bemerkte Snape kühl. „Wie erfreulich." Dann sagte er nach einer kleinen Pause: „Dann kann ich ja wieder gehen."

„Was?! Das war's schon?! Keine spitze Bemerkung? Keine Zweideutigkeiten? Du lässt nach, Snape!" Es tat Black merkwürdig wohl, sich mit Snape zu streiten. Er hatte immer noch nicht ganz Lupins gestrige Reaktion verdaut und es fühlte sich gut an, jemandem weh zu tun – besonders wenn derjenige Severus Snape hiess.

Snape war schon aufgestanden gewesen, doch jetzt wirbelte er wieder herum und fixierte Black mit stechendem Blick.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape hatte absolut keinen Nerv, sich jetzt mit Black zu streiten. Doch Blacks Aggressivität stachelte tief in ihm eine eiskalte Wut an. Er war sowieso schon nicht in der besten Verfassung gewesen, als er die Krankenstation betreten hatte. Vor allem deshalb, weil er eigentlich selbst nicht wusste, was er hier wollte.

Black aufmuntern? Wohl kaum. Sich um einen Zauberer kümmern, dem er das Leben gerettet hatte und für den er jetzt eine verdrehte Art von Verantwortung fühlte?

Schon eher – aber immer noch viel zu... lästig!

„Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, welches deiner Körperteile den grössten Schaden davon getragen hat. Deine grosse Klappe funktioniert immer noch Bestens, die kann es also nicht sein. Dein Hintern? Ich bezweifle, dass noch irgendeine Notwendigkeit für diese Bauchlage besteht! Dein kostbarer Stolz? Möglicherweise... aber ich glaube eher, dass dein Verstand am meisten darunter gelitten hat!" Snape atmete tief durch. Merlin – das hatte gut getan!

**-* Sirius *-**

Das hätte sich Black nicht einmal bieten lassen, wenn er zufällig gute Laune gehabt hätte. Und gerade jetzt lagen seine Nerven nahezu blank. Was wusste dieser Bastard schon von verletztem Stolz!

„Du hast gut reden! Glaubst du im Ernst, ich sage auch noch artig ‚_Danke schön_' dafür, dass mir dieses perverse Arschloch den Hintern in Stücke gehauen hat?!" schrie Black.

**-* Severus *-**

„Du widerst mich an", sagte Snape gefährlich leise. Aber hatte er wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Einsicht womöglich? Wohl kaum – es handelte sich hier schliesslich um Black. Da ging es immer nur ‚_Ich, Ich, Ich_' – dass Andere auch Probleme hatten, interessierte einen Sirius Black doch nicht! Gut, dann wollte er ihm mal ein wenig die Augen öffnen.

„Aber etwas anderes hatte ich von dir eigentlich auch nicht erwartet. Du hast dich schon immer für den Grössten gehalten. Aber dein verdammter Stolz ist nichts wert, wenn du ihn nicht ab und zu hinunter schlucken kannst. Ich habe artig ‚_Danke schön_' gesagt, als Voldemort nach zwei Stunden endlich aufgehört hat ‚_Crucio_' zu schreien. Ich habe ihm die Füsse geküsst und ich bin vor ihm auf Knien herum gerutscht. Und das habe ich nur getan, damit du und Lupin entkommen konntet. Ich hätte dich dort hängen lassen sollen, Black. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du das alles nie für mich getan hättest. Aber um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben: wenn Albus nicht gewesen wäre... ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich dann auch da rausgebracht hätte. Und deshalb kannst du dir deine Dankbarkeit und deinen verdammten Gryffindor-Stolz in die Haare schmieren!"

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück!" brüllte Black, rasend vor Wut.

Und plötzlich stand vor Snapes geistigem Auge wieder das Bild von Blacks tränenüberströmten Gesicht und er schluckte. Ein rationales Verhalten war unter diesen Umständen wahrscheinlich doch zuviel verlangt.

„Gut... ich nehme es zurück", erwiderte er mit unbewegter Miene.

**-* Sirius *-**

Black blinzelte verständnislos. „Was?"

„Ich habe für euch getan, was ich konnte", sagte Snape gepresst. „Mehr war nicht möglich."

Black verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er konnte nur stumm den wirbelnden schwarzen Roben nachblicken und sich fragen, was plötzlich in Snape gefahren war. Vielleicht hätte er doch ein wenig Dankbarkeit zeigen können... ob das wohl alles wahr war, was Snape gerade erzählt hatte? Über den Cruciatus? Und über das Füsse küssen? Black verzog das Gesicht. Das hätte er sicher nie getan... Aber Snape hatte es getan... für Lupin und ihn... Black fühlte sich miserabel und als kurze Zeit darauf die Hauselfen sein Mittagessen brachten, schob er es wortlos beiseite.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Update am Donnerstag okay? Gut, dann wäre das schon mal geklärt. Dann hätte ich jetzt noch ein mittleres Attentat auf euch vor... Es gibt da eine Alan Rickman Fanpage. Dort gibt es auch ein Archiv mit Severus-Snape-Fanfics. Dort sind auch meine zwei SS/HG-Romanzen (Night and Day / zu spät) archiviert. So. Dieses Archiv veranstaltet nun einen Fanfic-Award... und ich würde soooooo gerne den „goldenen Severus" gewinnen *seufz*. Wäre es wohl zuviel verlangt, wenn ihr auf dieser Seite für mich votet? *dackelblickaufsetz*

(www) alan-rickman-online.de/goldsev_2003.shtml


	6. Schuld Teil 2

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ihr seid die Besten! Das ist jetzt beschlossen und verkündet! *knuddelt alle halbtot*

Khair – mein Goldstück

Besserweis – ich hoffe, du hast mich da jetzt nicht falsch verstanden, ich war über deine letzte Review fast sprachlos (weil ich so geschmeichelt war) und fand das einfach ganz wunderbar! Verlier wegen mir die Kontrolle, so oft du willst :-)

Ten – Virus? Äh, jetzt im Computer, oder Grippe-Technisch...??? Auf jeden Fall: armes tenilein *tröst*

... und Toyo, Kirilein, Evilchen (lange nicht „gesehen"), Elliot, Snuffkin, Leif, everis, Sarista, Ja-Ma, Shelley und M – Danke!!!!!

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

In den Fängen der Schuld

Teil 2

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Severus *-**

Nach seinem Krankenbesuch bei Black suchte Snape seine eigenen Räume auf. Sobald er sie betreten hatte, beschloss er, diese nicht mehr zu verlassen – zumindest solange nicht, solange Black und vor allem Lupin im Schloss waren.

Essen und Trinken würde ihm von Hauselfen serviert werden und da gerade Sommerferien waren, würde es wirklich keinen Grund für ihn geben, diese selbstgewählte Isolation aufzugeben.

Er bemühte sich, so wenig wie möglich an die Tage zu denken, die Lupins und Blacks Flucht gefolgt waren. Genaugenommen versuchte er, diese ganze Episode aus seinem Gedächtnis zu tilgen, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte er gewisse Aspekte dieser ganzen Sache gar nicht vergessen. Einige der Szenen waren auch durchaus erinnerungswürdig.

*U_nd sie werden auch das Einzige sein, was du jemals von Lupin haben wirst – Erinnerungen_* dachte er bitter.

Ein Grund mehr, sich von der Aussenwelt abzuschotten – er fragte sich sowieso schon, was Lupin bislang davon abgehalten hatte der ganzen Welt zu erzählen, was für ein kranker Bastard der Tränkemeister war. Aber das war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit.

**-* Sirius *-**

Einen Tag nach Snapes Besuch hatte Black es aufgegeben, auf dem Bauch zu liegen, doch obwohl Poppy durchaus bereit war, ihn für gesund zu erklären, weigerte er sich, das Bett zu verlassen. Einige Stunden lang hatte er sich damit die Zeit vertrieben, sich genüsslich auszumalen, welche Qualen Voldemort diesem schleimigen Bastard Snape zugefügt haben mochte, doch dann hatte er von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl dabei.

Und das ärgerte ihn masslos.

Black dachte sehr lange und sehr gründlich über die ganze Situation nach und rang sich schliesslich dazu durch, sein Bett zu verlassen und sich zumindest bei Remus zu entschuldigen.

Gleich nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihm sichtlich erleichtert frische Kleidung gereicht hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Remus – und zwar noch bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte.

Er war sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich genug, um zu wissen, dass er bei der kleinsten Ablenkung sofort wieder wankelmütig werden würde, die Sache aufschieben und endlich nie durchziehen würde, weil es dann irgendwann zu spät dazu war.

Er war noch nie wirklich gut darin gewesen, Schuld und Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen, aber Remus war sein bester Freund und er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Mittlerweile war er an Remus Tür angelangt und atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann klopfte er an.

Er wartete kurz, doch als er von drinnen nichts hörte, probierte er etwas unentschlossen, ob die Tür vielleicht offen war. Die Klinke liess sich problemlos nach unten drücken, die Tür schwang auf und Black trat ein.

Keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt kauerte Lupin auf einem Sessel, ein zerknülltes Taschentuch in seinen Händen.

Ein erschreckter Blick traf Black und dieser beschloss, dadurch Zeit zu gewinnen, dass er erst Mal die Tür hinter sich schloss.

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin starrte Black überrascht an, wie er mit betretenem Gesicht die Tür schloss und sich ihm dann zögernd näherte.

„Weißt du Remus... es tut mir leid", sagte sein Freund stockend. „Du hattest ganz Recht. Es war das Dümmste, was ich je gesagt habe."

„Ach, Sirius...", sagte Lupin schwach. Er hatte im Moment kein gesteigertes Interesse sich mit Black zu unterhalten. Er hatte selbst genug Probleme.

Doch Blacks Zerknirschung ging offensichtlich tiefer als jemals zuvor.

„Nein, Remus... hör mir doch zu! Es tut mir wirklich leid und ich weiss gar nicht, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, dass es dir... dass es dir Spass..."

„Bitte, Sirius!" unterbrach ihn Lupin gequält, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Es ist gut – ich verzeihe dir – ich weiss, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast."

Black kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Naja, weißt du, Snape war gestern bei mir und da..."

Lupins Blick zuckte zurück zu Black.

„Severus ist hier?"

Snape lebte! Im ersten Moment dankte Lupin allen verfügbaren Gottheiten dafür, doch schon eine Sekunde später brachen alle seine Schuldgefühle wieder über ihn herein. Er würde die nächsten Tage auf gar keinen Fall sein Zimmer verlassen. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit, diesem Mann gegenüberzutreten und die Verachtung in diesen anbetungswürdigen Augen zu lesen. Er fragte sich nur, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Snape das Gerücht ausstreuen würde, dass Lupin nicht nur ein Werwolf, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch pervers war.

Lupin hegte allerdings keine Zweifel daran, dass er es bei der nächsten passenden Gelegenheit aufs Tablett bringen würde. Mit seinem Werwolfsdasein hatte er es damals ja auch schon so gemacht. Oh ja – er würde abwarten, bis er mit seiner Enthüllung den grösstmöglichen Schaden anrichten konnte. Das wäre typisch Snape – und dennoch konnte er diese Lippen nicht vergessen – diese schmalen, harten Lippen, die ihn mit diesem heissen Kuss fast verbrannt hätten...

Doch – er war froh, dass Snape wieder hier war und offensichtlich noch am Leben – aber das konnte er Sirius wohl kaum begreiflich machen.

„Ja, und so ekelhaft, wie eh und je", erläuterte Black. „Aber als ich ihn wiedergesehen habe, da ist mir eigentlich erst so richtig bewusst geworden, wie blödsinnig diese Idee war, du könntest jemals Spass..."

„Oh Gott, Sirius", brach es aus Lupin heraus. „Wenn du wüsstest!" Er bereute seinen unbedachten Ausbruch gleich darauf, als Black nervös und alarmiert einen Schritt näher kam.

„Wenn ich _was_ wüsste?" fragte er bestürzt und argwöhnisch zugleich.

Lupin fühlte neue Tränen aufsteigen und er zerknüllte sein Taschentuch noch mehr.

„Nichts, Sirius, nichts. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Oh nein, das werde ich nicht! Was hat er dir angetan, als er mit dir allein war?! Was hat Snape mit dir gemacht?!"

„Nichts, nichts!" erwiderte Lupin mit erstickter Stimme. „Oh, geh doch endlich und lass mich allein!"

Blacks Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren. Selbst seine Lippen waren weiss vor Wut.

„Dafür wird dieser Bastard bezahlen!" stiess er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nein, Sirius! Nicht!" schrie Lupin und sprang von seinem Sessel auf, als er begriff, dass Black von völlig falschen Voraussetzungen ausging.

„Versuch nicht, mich aufzuhalten, Moony!" fauchte Black und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Lupin blieb wie erstarrt zurück.

**-* Sirius *-**

Blind vor Wut rannte Black in Richtung der Kerker. Über der offensichtlichen Qual seines Freundes vergass er seine eigenen unerträglichen Emotionen, seinen eigenen Schmerz. Malfoy war im Moment nicht hier – doch das spielte keine Rolle. Sein Hass hatte – dank Lupin – ein anderes Ventil gefunden: Snape.

Snape hatte sie zwar befreit und genaugenommen standen sie beide in seiner Schuld, doch die Tränen seines Freundes hatten ihn von einer Dankbarkeit entbunden, die er sowieso nur gezwungenermassen gefühlt hatte, weil man es von ihm erwarten würde.

Doch jetzt sah die Sache anders aus. Snape hatte offensichtlich die Situation doch zu seinen Gunsten ausgenutzt und Lupin mehr angetan, als notwendig gewesen wäre.

Und dafür würde er bezahlen.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape wirbelte herum, als die Tür zu seinen Räumen aufsprang, obwohl er sie fest verschlossen hatte. Im Türrahmen stand Sirius Black, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben.

„Du widerlicher, schleimiger, perverser Bastard!" schrie Black und schlug die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zu.

„Warum nur alle Welt so besorgt war, als du den grossen Schweiger gespielt hast, werde ich nie verstehen", versetzte Snape mit ätzender Ruhe. Er würde nicht so tief sinken und sich von Black auf diese plumpe Weise provozieren lassen. „Zu schade, dass ich diese goldenen Tage verpasst habe."

Black machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich war gerade bei Remus. Was hast du ihm angetan?!" fauchte Black drohend.

Insgeheim atmete Snape auf. Lupin hatte noch nichts ausgeplaudert.

„Angetan? Wieso?" fragte er kühl und zog eine Augenbraue arrogant in die Höhe. Er war immer noch gereizt wegen Blacks Verhalten auf der Krankenstation und das konnte dieser sture Hund ruhig merken.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig!" knurrte Black. „Remus sitzt wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Zimmer und heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, du perverses Schwein?!" schrie er wie von Sinnen.

Snape sah ihm gerade in die Augen.

„Ich habe getan, was notwendig war", sagte er kühl. Von ihm würde Black auch nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen erfahren. Doch innerlich starb er in diesem Moment ein wenig. Lupin weinte? Wegen ihm? Das würde er sich nie verzeihen können...

„DU VERDAMMTER...", fing Black an und machte einen weiteren Schritt in Snapes Richtung.

Doch Snape war nun ebenfalls am Ende seiner Geduld. Bevor Black noch wusste, wie es genau passiert war, hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn nun ebenfalls drohend auf Blacks Brust gerichtet.

„Das reicht jetzt, Black!" zischte Snape leise. „Keinen Schritt weiter! Ich habe getan, was notwendig war, um uns alle drei lebendig aus diesem Vorhof der Hölle herauszuholen. Es ist immer noch besser, mit der Scham und der Schuld weiterzuleben, als überhaupt nicht mehr zu leben."

„Du hattest kein Recht, diese Entscheidung für uns alle zu treffen!!" begehrte Black auf.

Snapes Augen sprühten Blitze. Doch als er weitersprach war seine Stimme beherrscht und so eisig, dass sie seine Blicke Lügen strafte.

„Es gibt Momente, da wünschte ich, ich hätte dich dort einfach hängen lassen. Gegen deinen Dickschädel ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie jegliche Vernunft einfach daran abprallt. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich hätte eine Wahl gehabt?! Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte das gern getan?!" Während er diese Worte aussprach hoffte er, dass ihm diese Lüge verziehen würde.

Nicht nur, dass er es gern getan hatte – er würde seinen rechten Arm dafür geben, wenn er es noch ein Mal würde tun können.

Für einen Moment herrschte zwischen den Männern eisiges Schweigen und Snape überkam plötzlich ein Gefühl von starker Überdrüssigkeit.

„Weißt du was, Black – deine ewigen Angriffe stehen mir bis hier." Er machte eine Geste mit seiner freien Hand in Höhe seines Kinns, dann senkte er seinen Zauberstab und warf ihn Black vor die Füsse.

„Was soll der Quatsch?" fragte Black aufgebracht und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns!" rief Snape. „Bringen wir es ein für allemal hinter uns! Ich bin unbewaffnet und ich verspreche dir, mich nicht zu wehren – schlag mich zusammen, verhex mich, bring mich um! Nur tu um Gottes Willen endlich etwas – ich habe das alles so satt!"

Die Zeit schien sich in diesem Moment ins Unendliche auszudehnen.

Blacks Blick wanderte von dem Zauberstab zu seinen Füssen, hin zu Snape und wieder zurück. Er blinzelte unschlüssig.

„Es... es ist nur... Remus...", erwiderte er stockend.

Snapes Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

„Wenn Lupin etwas mit mir besprechen möchte, dann weiss er, wo er mich findet."

Black wirkte immer noch unschlüssig.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht...", gab er schliesslich zögernd zu.

„So viel Einsicht bin ich von dir gar nicht gewohnt", versetzte Snape und nahm seinen Zauberstab mit einem gemurmelten ‚_Accio_' wieder an sich.

**-* Sirius *-**

Black wusste selbst nicht, wie es gekommen war, dass er nun nicht mehr den Wunsch verspürte Snape den Hals umzudrehen. Aber vielleicht war es wirklich besser, sich hier nicht einzumischen.

Black glaubte zu spüren, dass zwischen diesen beiden Männern noch ganz andere Dinge eine Rolle spielten und er wollte mit seiner Einmischung nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten.

Es schien hier um mehr zu gehen, als um gewisse Notwendigkeiten während ihrer Gefangenschaft. Black war nicht so unsensibel, wie er auf andere oft wirkte. Seine Unbekümmertheit verführte dazu, ihn für oberflächlich zu halten, doch das war er nicht. Besonders nicht, wenn es um seinen besten Freund ging. Vielleicht gab es tatsächlich noch andere Gründe dafür, warum Snape Lupin gewählt hatte...

Ausserdem fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, dass Snape nie davon gesprochen hatte, auch Lupin hängen zu lassen. War das einfach nur ein Versäumnis gewesen, oder sollte das heissen, dass er Lupin auf jeden Fall und unter allen Umständen gerettet hätte? Black schüttelte sich insgeheim – das waren Dinge, die er lieber nicht so genau wissen wollte.

„Ich werde Malfoy trotzdem umbringen", äusserte er plötzlich unvermittelt.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Snape bei diesen Worten grimmig.

„Tu das. Ich werde dich nicht daran hindern."

Black musterte ihn abschätzend. „Du hast versprochen, mir dabei zu helfen... und ich habe vor, dich beim Wort zu nehmen."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", erwiderte Snape trocken und Black grinste.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape ahnte, dass dies Black's Art war, ihm für alles zu danken. Und unerklärlicher Weise war er zufrieden damit. 

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Das nächste Kapitel wird auch schon das Letzte sein... aber nicht weinen – wenn ich bis morgen, sagen wir, so zwischen 7 und 10 Reviews bekomme, dann gibt's das letzte Update auch schon morgen (also am Freitag) – wenn nicht... *evilgrin* dann müsst ihr euch bis Montag gedulden...

Jetzt hasst ihr mich, nicht wahr?! *irgendwiemitsichzufriedenist*


	7. Die Befreiung Teil 1

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

„Like a prisoner who has his own key – but I can't escape until you love me"

(Auszug aus dem Song "Freedom" von Wham! Ich durchlebe gerade wieder mal meine 80er-Phase und ich finde, diese Textzeile sagt alles.)

Zum Schluss bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, dass ich mich selten so über eure genialen Reviews gefreut und auch amüsiert habe (im positiven Sinn natürlich) wie bei dieser Story. Gerade, weil ich unsicher war, wie die „etwas härtere Gangart" bei euch ankommt. Also nochmals: DANKE! (Ausserdem bekomme ich netterweise das Bild von Lucius in einer SS-Uniform mit Reitgerte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf *augenroll und trotzdem sabber*) – auch dafür: Danke.

Toyo, Keeline, hermy, Cissylein, Ami666, Shelley, Kirilein, Besserweis und Khair

@Elliot – Äääh, ein bisschen Baldrian gefällig? Soll sehr beruhigend wirken *ängstlich hinter pc duck*

@Snuffkin + Leif - *brav kekse aufpick* Mmmmh, lecker – na ja – vielleicht... irgendwann... Teil 2... man soll nie nie sagen... aber im Moment – eher nicht. Sorry.

@Waldelfchen – Knuddel-Remus... *kicher* aber mir geht das auch immer so!

@M – stellvertretend für alle, die Lucius lynchen wollen... Ich weiss nicht – ich habe in meinen Fics noch nie jemand umgebracht – bin da viel zu zartbesaitet *unschuldigtu*

Ich hoffe, ich habe keinen vergessen – Ich wart spitze!

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Die Befreiung

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Remus *-**

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis es Lupin gelang, seine Erstarrung abzuschütteln. Dann fing er an, ruhelos vor seinem Kamin auf und ab zu gehen. Sein Freund würde sicher nichts Dummes anstellen – andererseits... Black wäre nicht Black, wenn er nicht impulsiv reagieren würde. Lupin fuhr sich mit einer Hand nervös durch die Haare.

Vielleicht wäre es doch sinnvoll, wenn er die beiden suchen und nach dem Rechten sehen würde, nicht dass sie sich noch gegenseitig... Lupin wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, in dieser Situation Snape gegenübertreten zu müssen.

Er kämpfte kurz mit sich, doch dann verliess er sehr blass, aber mit entschlossenem Schritt seine Räume.

**-* Sirius *-**

Sehr nachdenklich ging Black zurück zu Lupin's Räumen. Er hoffte, dass es richtig gewesen war, Snape zu verschonen, anstatt die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen und den Bastard bis ins nächste Jahr zu hexen.

Was war da nur zwischen Snape und seinem Freund gelaufen? Gut, er wollte es nicht wirklich wissen – aber neugierig war er schon...

Er bog um die nächste Ecke und wäre fast mit Lupin zusammengestossen.

„Sirius!" rief Lupin aus, doch dann verstummte er plötzlich und schien verzweifelt nach Worten zu suchen. „Hast du... wo kommst du jetzt her? Warst du bei...", fuhr er schliesslich stammelnd fort.

Black betrachtete seinen Freund mit gefurchter Stirn. So aufgelöst hatte er ihn selten erlebt. Er seufzte leise. Hoffentlich tat er hier das Richtige.

„Wir sind uns nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen, wenn du das meinst", beruhigte er Lupin, der bei diesen Worten erleichtert aufatmete. „Weißt du, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich das einmal sagen würde – aber ich finde, du solltest dich mit Snape aussprechen." So. Jetzt war es heraus. Er hatte es gesagt und damit die heiligsten Prinzipien seiner Schulzeit verletzt – auf ewig Zwietracht zwischen Snape und den Marauders zu säen.

**-* Remus *-**

Kalter Schweiss stand auf Lupins Stirn als er zwei Tage später vor Snapes Tür stand und im Begriff war anzuklopfen.

Es war ihm immer noch unbegreiflich, warum ausgerechnet Black alles daran gesetzt hatte, ihn zu einem Gespräch mit Snape zu überreden. Sein Freund hatte sich darüber hinaus standhaft geweigert ihm etwas von seiner eigenen Unterhaltung mit Snape preiszugeben.

Er war ja auch schon zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er früher oder später mit Snape würde sprechen müssen, doch ihm hatte einfach der Mut dazu gefehlt. Er wusste nicht, ob er es würde ertragen können, die Verachtung und den mitleidigen Abscheu in diesen nachtschwarzen Augen zu lesen – denn dazu würde es zweifellos kommen.

Aber Black hatte nicht locker gelassen und so stand er heute hier. Sein Herz klopfte so rasch wie das eines panischen Kaninchens, sein Magen hatte sich in einen Eisklumpen verwandelt und seine Hände zitterten.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann etwas zaghaft an.

Als sich nichts rührte, überlegte Lupin schon halb hoffnungsvoll, ob Snape vielleicht gar nicht mehr im Schloss war, doch er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht vollendet, als von drinnen eine barsche Stimme erklang.

„Wer ist da?!"

Lupins Herz sank noch um einige Zentimeter tiefer.

**-* Severus *-**

„Ich bin's – Lupin."

Snape glaubte im ersten Moment seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Doch ein Irrtum war wohl ausgeschlossen. Da draussen vor seiner Tür stand tatsächlich Lupin. Merlin – konnte der Werwolf diese ganze schmähliche Episode nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Aber das war wohl doch zuviel verlangt gewesen... und immerhin hatte er zu Black gesagt, dass Lupin wüsste, wo er ihn finden würde, wenn er... 

Snape straffte sich, setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete die Tür mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes.

Er beobachtete, wie Lupin merkwürdig zögerlich den Raum betrat, gerade so, als ob er am liebsten gar nicht hier sein wollte. Snape konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Wer hielt sich schon gern im gleichen Raum mit seinem Vergewaltiger auf.

Er riss seinen Blick von Lupins schlanker Gestalt los und sah stattdessen durch eines der kleinen Fenster.

„Sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben", forderte er ihn kalt auf und wappnete sich innerlich gegen die Anklagen, die ihm zweifellos entgegengeschleudert werden würden. Natürlich würde Lupin ihm zuerst für seine Rettung danken – nobler Gryffindor, der er war – aber dann würde er ihm sicher alles mögliche vorwerfen... ganz im Stil von ‚_es ist mir unbegreiflich_' und ‚_wie konntest du nur_' oder ‚_ich hätte so etwas nie fertiggebracht'_... von ‚_was bist du nur für ein_ _Mensch_' einmal ganz zu schweigen. Es würde weh tun, das alles aus dem Munde des Mannes zu hören, für den er diese tiefen, verstörenden Gefühle hegte. Doch er würde auch damit fertig werden. Auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach. Er würde damit fertig werden, weil ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Nichts anderes als... Anstand... Lupin gegenüber zuletzt noch ein wenig Anstand zu zeigen...

Er hörte Lupin tief Luft holen und dann fing dieser endlich an zu sprechen.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen... dass ich... dass du..."

Snape konnte nicht anders – er wandte seinen Kopf wieder in Lupins Richtung. Was sollte diese Stammelei? Warum warf er ihm nicht einfach an den Kopf was er für ein perverses Schwein war und damit gut?

Lupin fuhr sich mit einer Hand nervös durch die Haare und nahm seinen verworrenen Satz wieder auf.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du kein schlechtes Gewissen haben musst... weil..."

Zuerst hatte Lupin sehr schnell, sehr drängend gesprochen, doch dann war er wieder verstummt.

Doch Snape hatte bereits genug gehört.

Wie reizend. Der Werwolf sorgte sich um seine schlaflosen Nächte. Der noble Gryffindor in seiner ganzen Grösse. Ein wahrer Märtyrer – einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein... Lupin brachte es also nicht einmal fertig, seinem Feind ein wenig Hass entgegen zu bringen. Immer lächelnd, immer verzeihend... Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr, sehr müde.

„Ist schon gut, Lupin", winkte er ab. „Ich brauche Ihre Absolution und ihr Mitleid nicht. Ich habe getan, was nötig war", wiederholte er die Lüge, die er bereits Black aufgetischt hatte. „Aber ich begrüsse es, dass Sie meine Beweggründe..."

Doch hier wurde er von einem völlig aufgelösten Lupin unterbrochen.

„Nein, nein, Severus! So habe ich es nicht gemeint! Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du dir nichts vorzuwerfen hast, weil ich... weil ich... weil es für mich nicht schlimm war."

Snape starrte Lupin verwirrt an. Was zum Teufel wollte er ihm damit nur sagen?

Konnte es sein, dass er....?

Snape stand auf und trat näher zu Lupin, der zwar nicht vor ihm zurückwich, aber ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Remus", sagte Snape so sanft, wie er nur konnte, „willst du mir damit sagen, dass du nicht gelitten, sondern dass du es genossen hast?"

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin spürte, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Warum quälte ihn Snape denn nur so? Machte ihm das vielleicht auch noch Spass? Bei der Assoziation, die dies zwangsläufig bei Lupin auslöste rann ihm ein heisskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Doch er wagte immer noch nicht, den Blick zu heben, zu gross war die Angst, was er in den Augen des anderen Mannes lesen mochte.

„Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe!" brach es aus Lupin heraus. „Muss ich noch deutlicher werden? Bitte erspar mir das..."

„Nein, ich kann dir das nicht ersparen", hörte er Snape wie durch Watte sagen, „dazu ist es zu wichtig. Hat es dir tatsächlich gefallen? Hat es dir gefallen, gefesselt und hilflos zu sein?"

Warum sollte das wichtig sein? Warum sollte es für Snape wichtig sein, was er dabei empfunden hatte? Ausser natürlich... Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Er musste sich verhört haben.

Lupin schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, doch er zitterte immer noch, als er die Augen entschlossen wieder aufschlug und einen flammenden Blick auf Snape richtete, der seltsam blass und angespannt aussah. Doch Lupin war durch das Wechselbad der Gefühle, welches er gerade durchlebte, zu aufgewühlt, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Snape wollte es also hören? Er wollte es also in aller Deutlichkeit hören? Er wollte ihm diese letzte Erniedrigung nicht ersparen? Also gut! Das konnte er haben.

„Ich hatte eine Erektion!" schrie er. „Ist das deutlich genug!?"

**-* Severus *-**

Snapes Herz klopfte so heftig, dass er glaubte, es würde jeden Moment seinen Brustkorb sprengen. Merlin – begriff Lupin denn immer noch nicht, warum er ihn mit seinen Fragen quälte? Er konnte es nicht riskieren sich bei dieser Sache auf Mutmassungen zu verlassen. Er musste es einfach wissen. Er musste es aus Lupins Mund hören, dass dieser es genauso genossen hatte, wie er selbst – die Fesseln, die Schläge, die Gewalt und – die Lust... diese grenzenlose, abgrundtiefe, dunkle, verstörende Lust...

Er hatte also eine Erektion gehabt – Himmel! Dafür gab es tausend Gründe.

„Daran kann alles mögliche schuld sein. Die Kälte, die ungewohnte Situation, Angst..." fing Snape an aufzuzählen und betete insgeheim, dass nichts davon zutreffen würde.

**-* Remus *- **

„... das alles hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich zwei Mal abgespritzt habe", beendete Lupin unverblümt den Satz, dann fuhr er sich wieder durch die Haare, dieses Mal allerdings mit beiden Händen.

Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, müde und entsetzlich allein. Irgendwie hatte alles an Bedeutung verloren. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, was Snape über ihn dachte. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, ob er es weitererzählen würde.

Etwas in ihm war zerbrochen und Lupin fragte sich mit einem erschreckenden Mangel an Interesse, ob es wohl sein Herz gewesen sein könnte. Alles was ihm jetzt noch blieb, war ein halbwegs anständiger Abgang. Er straffte seinen Körper ein wenig, doch es gelang ihm nicht, Snape noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ist es jetzt gut? Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen? Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, dass du mich in diesem verdammten Keller misshandelt hast, weil dadurch etwas für mich in Erfüllung gegangen ist, wovon ich seit Monaten geträumt habe. Ich habe es genossen und ich bereue nichts. Und jetzt kannst du an deinen Schreibtisch gehen und eine Eule an die Hexenwoche schicken, damit alle Welt erfährt, was für ein kranker..."

Doch Snape liess ihn nicht ausreden. Bevor Lupin begriff, was geschah, hatte Snape ihn in seine Arme gezogen und seinen Mund mit einem brennenden Kuss verschlossen.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape hatte nun weiss Gott genug gehört und so versiegelte er Lupins Lippen mit einem fordernden Kuss, der nach einem kurzen Zurückschrecken des Werwolfs leidenschaftlich erwidert wurde. Lupins Lippen teilten sich mit überwältigender Bereitwilligkeit und gewährten Snapes drängender Zunge Einlass. Der Tränkemeister erforschte den Mund des anderen Mannes gründlich, bevor er sich ein wenig zurückzog und nun seinerseits fühlte, wie Lupins Zunge spielerisch über seine Lippen und Zähne glitt.

**-- ** ++ ** --**

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sah Snape tief in Lupins Augen.

„Auch ich habe davon geträumt..." flüsterte er.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Lupin schüchtern und hoffnungsvoll zugleich.

„Ja. Das ist die reine Wahrheit", sagte Snape ernst. „Und dabei dachte ich die ganze Zeit, dass dir das alles absolut widerwärtig..." er brachte es nicht über sich, den Satz zu beenden. Ein Blick in Lupins Augen genügte ihm – er spürte, dass der Werwolf ihn verstand... besser verstand als je ein anderer Mensch es je getan hatte... besser vielleicht als er sich selbst verstand.

Weitere Worte und Erklärungen waren unnötig. Sie waren beide dort gewesen. Sie hatten beide die selben köstlichen und schrecklichen Lust- und Schuldgefühle durchlebt und sie waren hinterher von den selben Dämonen gequält worden... bis in die Nächte... bis in ihre Träume hinein.

Und jetzt war das alles vorbei. Sie waren frei. Frei, sich ihrer Liebe hinzugeben. Frei von schlechtem Gewissen. Frei von allen moralischen Wertvorstellungen. Frei, ihre Lust und ihre Leidenschaft ohne Beschränkungen auszuleben... auszukosten... bis zur Neige...

„Ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt", flüsterte Snape heiser an Lupins Hals und biss zärtlich in dessen Ohrläppchen. Lupin erschauerte und drängte sich näher an den dunkelhaarigen Mann.

„Ich habe fast jede Nacht von dir geträumt...", seufzte Lupin. „Es war schrecklich...."

Snape löste seinen Mund von Lupins Ohr und sah ihn an. Eine Augenbraue ironisch nach oben gezogen.

„Schrecklich? Das will ich doch nicht hoffen...", erwiderte Snape gedehnt. „Aber du hast mich auch jede Nacht in meinen Träumen heimgesucht...", raunte er ihm mit sinnlichem Vibrieren in seiner Stimme zu.

Seine Finger streichelten in einer zarten Liebkosung über Lupins Gesicht und der Blick des Werwolfs umwölkte sich leicht.

„Was hältst du davon, ein paar Dämonen auszutreiben?" fragte er leise.

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", stöhnte Lupin verhalten, da sich in diesem Moment ein Oberschenkel zwischen seine Beine presste.

Sich küssend und gegenseitig an Roben und Hemden zerrend, bewegten sie sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dort angelangt streifte Snape seinem Geliebten die restlichen Kleidungsstücke ab und sah ihn lange Zeit einfach nur an.

Lupin senkte leicht den Kopf, dann streckte er Snape – der immer noch seine Hosen trug – seine Arme entgegen, die er an den Handgelenken gekreuzt hielt.

Wieder sah Snape lange schweigend auf die Hände des Werwolfs, den demütig gesenkten Kopf und das vertraute, lustvolle Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen stellte sich ein. Das Angebot – so bereitwillig gemacht – war durchaus verlockend. Doch so sollte es nicht sein – nicht für ihr _wirkliches_ erstes Mal. Dafür war später immer noch ausreichend Zeit.

„Nein, Remus", wisperte Snape, drückte Lupins Arme mit einer Hand nach unten und hob mit der anderen sein Gesicht wieder an. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen blickten verwirrt und ein ganz klein wenig enttäuscht.

„Nicht jetzt, Remus... nicht heute..." raunte er ihm mit rauer Stimme zu. „Ich will dich... und nur dich... keine Tricks, keine Spielereien. Nur du und ich..."

Lupin erbebte leicht und Liebe und Lust verschleierten die wundervollen bernsteinfarbenen Augen gleichermassen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Lupin schlicht, doch diese wenigen Worte drangen tief in Snapes Herz und Seele ein.

Lange Zeit fiel kein weiteres Wort mehr, doch dann war das Zimmer erfüllt mit dem lustvollen Wimmern und Seufzen des Werwolfs, während Snapes schlanke Finger diesen begehrenswerten Körper genüsslich vorbereiteten.

Erst als Lupin sich unter ihm wand und ihn förmlich anflehte dieser erotischen Folter ein Ende zu setzen, legte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann vorsichtig auf seinen Geliebten und drang behutsam in ihn ein.

„Oh, Sev...", stöhnte Lupin atemlos.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Snape lächelnd.

++++++++++++++++++

Ende

++++++++++++++++++

**Lorelei**: Hey Jungs! Was zieht ihr denn für Gesichter? Freut euch! Hopp! Wieder eine Fic fertig! Das ist ein Grund zum Feiern! Sirius guckt doch auch ganz glücklich.

**Severus**: *_mürrisch_* der ist auch schon besoffen...

**Lorelei**: *_energisch_* Na dann hoch die Tassen! Hier ist der Prosecco!

**Remus**: *_schüttelt den Kopf_* Ich trinke nie wieder.

**Severus**: *_kippt sich ein Glas Prosecco hinter die Binde_* Warum denn nicht? Wenn's schon mal umsonst ist?

**Remus**: Weißt du nicht mehr, was das letzte Mal passiert ist? Wir waren besoffen, wir sind aufgewacht und sie *_guckt anklagend zu Lorelei_* hat uns holdlächelnd die unterschriebenen Verträge unter die Nase gehalten. Ich trinke nie wieder!

**Severus**: *_stellt das Glas weg_* Stimmt. *_schaut misstrauisch zu Lorelei_* Aber wie hast du eigentlich Sirius rumgekriegt?

**Lorelei**: *_guckt ganz unschuldig_* Ich weiss nicht, wovon ihr redet!

So. Wieder eine Story zu Ende. Aber da ich gerade den Monster-Kreativitäts-Schub habe dürft ihr in euren Reviews darüber abstimmen, was ihr als nächstes von mir lesen wollt.

„Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 3" oder „Florida" (das ist aber nur der Arbeitstitel – das wird sich noch ändern) – eine humoristische SS/RL-Romanze. Also – stimmt ab! Euer Wunsch wird mir Befehl sein!


	8. Eine Anmerkung

Hallo Ihr Lieben!  
  
Ich bin normaler Weise kein Freund dieser "Author's Note Kapitel" - aber dieses Mal erschien es mir angebracht.  
  
Ich bin übers Wochenende nämlich in mich gegangen und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich "Gefangen" mit einigen weiteren Kapitel fortsetzen werde.  
  
Ihr habt einfach recht - es sind noch zu viele lose Enden übrig. Remus und Sev sind jetzt zwar miteinander happy, aber was wird Sirius dazu sagen? Und wie wird der Arme mit seinem traumatischen Erlebnis fertig werden? Und was ist eigentlich mit Malfoy? Ich denke, ich werde ihn doch über die Klinge springen lassen - aber erwartet bitte nicht zuviel - ich habe noch nie einen gekillt - und schon gar keinen, der trotz allem irgendwie verdammt sexy... *seufz* Ach ja... die Faszination des Bösen...  
  
Also, wie gesagt! Es wird in den nächsten Tagen weitergehen - das erste Kapitel ist schon zu gut wie fertig und den Schluss habe ich auch schon im Kopf - aber wie soll ich da nur hin kommen ? *verzweifeltguck* und *grübel* Ach was! Wen ihr weiterhin so fleissig reviewt, dann schaffe ich das auch noch - immerhin habe ich schon die eine oder andere Anregung durch eure Reviews bekommen.  
  
Liebe Grüsse und bis demnächst Lorelei Lee 


	9. Befreiung Teil 2

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Schön, ihr habt mich überzeugt – da bin ich wieder! Alle Sirius-Fans unter euch bitte ich schon mal um Verzeihung... denn, es wird noch schlimmer, bevor es besser wird.

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Die Befreiung – Teil 2

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Severus *-**

 „Mmmhh... jaaa, Severus... mehr... bitte... mehr..."

Lupins Wimmern war Musik in Snapes Ohren, dennoch behielt er seinen – auch für ihn - quälend langsamen Rhythmus bei. Lupin bog sich ihm entgegen und nahm das harte Fleisch seines Geliebten jedes Mal in seiner ganzen Länge in sich auf.

Snape konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen, dass dieser sinnliche, hübsche und atemberaubend willige Mann nun zu ihm gehören sollte.

Lupins Arme waren eng um Snapes Rücken geschlungen und pressten ihn mit jedem Stoss mehr gegen seine verschwitzte Brust und gegen seine heisse Erektion.

Snape hielt einen Moment inne und Lupin quittierte diese Unterbrechung sofort mit gestammelten Bitten.

„Nicht aufhören! Severus... bitte... bitte... mach weiter... nicht aufhören..."

Doch anstatt dort weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte, hielt Snape immer noch völlig still – er bedeckte Lupins Hals und Nacken mit feuchten, heissen Küssen um schliesslich Lupins bettelnden Mund mit seinen Lippen zu verschliessen.

Snape fühlte, wie Lupin in diesen Kuss stöhnte und trotz seiner Ungeduld völlig in diese Liebkosung verschmolz.

Erst als sich der Mangel an Sauerstoff bemerkbar machte, löste sich Snape von seinem Geliebten, rückte mit seinem Oberkörper ein wenig von ihm ab und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Bett ab.

Für einen kleinen Augenblick weidete er sich an dem Bild, das sich ihm bot – Lupin, dessen schweissglänzende Brust sich in raschen Atemzügen hob und senkte – die leicht geöffneten, geröteten Lippen, der umwölkte Blick und der gleichermassen lüsterne wie bettelnde Ausdruck in diesen Augen... und er allein war für diesen Zustand in dem sich dieser Mann befand verantwortlich... eine neue, süssere Erregung durchflutete Snape und er bewegte leicht seine Hüften.

Lupin biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und stöhnte verlangend.

„Jetzt darfst du mich nochmal bitten...", raunte Snape seinem Geliebten mit rauer Stimme zu.

Lupins Augen wurden noch dunkler vor Lust.

„Bitte, Severus...", hauchte er leise. „Nimm mich... liebe mich... bitte..."

„Wenn du mich so nett bittest", lächelte Snape und stiess ohne weitere Vorwarnung tief und hart in die köstliche Enge, die sein Glied so eng umschloss.

Jeder Stoss wurde mit erleichtertem Stöhnen begrüsst.

„Oh bitte, bitte... schneller... tiefer... mmmhhh jaaa... oh Severus... bitte...", flehte Lupin und Snape gab ihm, was er verlangte.

Nach sehr kurzer Zeit fing Lupin an, sich wieder auf die Unterlippe zu beissen, dann verkrampfte sich sein schlanker Körper. Ein heiserer Schrei folgte und Snape fühlte, wie die zwischen ihren Körpern zusammengepresste Erektion zuckte, sich klebrige Nässe ausbreitete und die köstliche Enge um sein eigenes Glied zuckend pulsierte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, nur noch aus Ekstase zu bestehen, bevor nach wenigen, heftigen Stössen, die Lupin wieder dieses unglaubliche Wimmern entlockten, die dunkle Woge seines eigenen Höhepunktes über ihm zusammenschlug und mit sich riss.

** -* Sirius *-**

Black sass am nächsten Morgen mit Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid und Albus Dumbledore in der grossen Halle beim Frühstück. Die anderen Lehrer waren – genauso wie die Schüler – abwesend. Die Sommerferien hatten gerade erst vor drei Wochen begonnen und die Schule war deshalb wie ausgestorben.

Eine Melodie vor sich hinsummend betrat Lupin den Raum, wünschte allen einen guten Morgen und setzte sich neben Black.

„Wo warst du vorhin?" begrüsste Black seinen Freund beim Frühstück. „Ich wollte dich abholen, aber du warst nicht da."

„Er war bei mir", ertönte Snapes kalte Stimme von der Tür her. „Es ist uns gelungen, gewisse... Missverständnisse zu klären", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Dumbledore hinzu und nahm ebenfalls an dem runden Tisch Platz.

Black entging weder dieser Seitenblick, noch die plötzliche Befangenheit seines Freundes. Eigentlich sollte er sich darüber Gedanken machen, doch das war genau das, was Black im Moment nicht wollte. Nicht denken, nicht fühlen, nicht erinnern...

Stur senkte er seinen Blick auf das Rührei in seinem Teller vor sich.

Er hatte schon seit Tagen keinen Appetit mehr und so stocherte er auch heute wieder nur in dem Essen herum, bis es kalt war. Doch immerhin diente es dem Zweck, um seinen Gedanken eine andere Richtung zu geben, um ihn abzulenken, um ihm die Verdrängung dieser ungeheuerlichen Geschehnisse zu erleichtern... am liebsten hätte er Dumbledore gebeten, einen Vergessenszauber über ihn auszusprechen, doch dann würde er sicher auch nicht mehr daran denken, Malfoy umzubringen – und an diesem Gedanken allein hielt er fest, dieser Gedanke allein hielt ihn noch aufrecht, machte es ihm möglich sich auf diesen einen Punkt zu konzentrieren, wie in einem Tunnel, dessen Ende er noch nicht sehen konnte...

**-* Remus *-**

„Sirius? Du isst ja gar nichts", sagte Lupin leise zu seinem Freund. Er erschrak, als er Black zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder richtig ansah. Die ganze Zeit über war er zu sehr von seinen eigenen Problemen in Anspruch genommen gewesen, doch jetzt war das Schlimmste für ihn vorbei und er konnte sich wieder mehr mit seiner Umwelt befassen. Und so wie es aussah, brauchte Black ihn dringend.

Sein Blick war stumpf und er wirkte abgemagert. Lupin wunderte sich darüber, denn das letzte Mal, als er Black hatte essen sehen, hatte dieser alles wahllos in sich hineingestopft, was halbwegs essbar gewesen war. Er reagierte auch nicht auf Lupins Bemerkung, sondern stocherte weiter mit der Gabel in seinem Rührei herum.

„Sirius", wiederholte Lupin und stupste seinen Freund vorsichtig an. „Sirius – was ist denn?" Gut – Lupin war auch klar, dass dies eine dämliche Frage war, doch im Moment fiel ihm einfach nichts Besseres ein.

Black zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen, als ob ihn eine Tarantel gestochen hätte.

„Fass mich nicht an!" rief der Animagus wild und Lupin zuckte erschreckt zurück und starrte seinen Freund, der von einer Sekunde auf die Andere jegliche Lethargie wie einen Mantel abgestreift hatte und der ihn nun mit funkelndem Blick fixierte.

**-* Sirius *-**

Black hatte in Gedanken gerade mit seiner Gabel Lucius Malfoy erdolcht, als er sanfte Finger an seiner Schulter spürte. Bevor seine Logik ihm noch sagen konnte, dass diese Finger unmöglich Malfoy gehören konnten, war er auf seinem Stuhl herumgefahren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte er, dass es nur sein Freund gewesen war, der ihn nun wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen musterte.

Hatte er seinen Gedanken gerade laut ausgesprochen? Musste wohl – warum sonst sahen ihn alle am Tisch so merkwürdig an... sogar Snape... Nein, der sah ihn nicht merkwürdig an... der sah ihn definitiv mitleidig an.

Verdammt!

Bemitleidet von einem Slytherin – das war ein weiterer Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben.

„Es... tut mir leid, Remus", entschuldigte sich Black mühsam bei seinem Freund. „Fass mich einfach nicht mehr an, okay?!"

Toll – jetzt hielten ihn bestimmt alle für verrückt. Aber er hatte das einfach sagen müssen. Es war sowieso schon alles schlimm genug, da brauchte er nicht noch irgendwelche fremden Hände, die ihn antatschten, ob er das nun wollte oder brauchte, oder nicht. A propos _brauchen_ – eine Dusche könnte er jetzt gut gebrauchen... es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie staubig und dreckig es hier in Hogwarts war - er fühlte sich schon wieder so... schmutzig...

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Kapiteln, werden die Updates jetzt wohl unregelmässiger erfolgen... sorry – aber diese Story erfordert einiges an Denkarbeit.


	10. Befreiung Teil 3

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Also... nur ganz kurz eine kleine Randbemerkung: aus einem richtigen SB/LM-Pairing wird in dieser Story definitv nichts mehr. Diese Angabe bezog sich auch eher auf die Tatsache, dass Sirius unserem Lucius...  nun ja... ausgeliefert war...

Mein tiefempfundener Dank geht an Shelley, SilentRoses, Ja-Ma, Sarista, Snuffkin, Leif, Toyo, Kirilein, Besserweis, Samantha Black und Cissylein

@Keeline – du liegst da gar nicht mal so falsch... aber mehr wird nicht verraten *evilgrin*

@Alex & Leu de Nox – wie ihr seht, habe ich die Idee mit dem Pairing aufgegeben...

@Severin – der Siri wird schon wieder *tröst* - Unkraut vergeht nicht... aber bis dahin... *megaevilgrin*

@anna – ja, der Rest der Story wird wohl „Befreiung" heissen... zum einen aus dem Grund, den du genannt hast, zum anderen, weil mir einfach nix besseres einfällt *schäm*

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Die Befreiung – Teil 3

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin beobachtete alarmiert, wie Black unvermittelt aufsprang und die grosse Halle verliess. Verständnislose Blicke der Lehrer und ein besorgtes Augenpaar des Direktors folgten ihm.

Lupin wollte ebenfalls den Tisch verlassen und seinem Freund folgen, doch ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln von Snape hielt ihn zurück und er setzte sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl zurecht.

Wie konnte Snape nur so beherrscht und kühl und logisch über diese Problematik nachdenken und dann eine Entscheidung treffen – eine Richtige noch dazu? Lag es nur daran, dass er ein Slytherin war und seine kühle, manchmal auch berechnende Logik sich so völlig von der typischen Gryffindor'schen Unüberlegtheit und meist blinden Begeisterung unterschied? Lupin wusste es nicht.

Aber nach dem ersten impulsiven Widerstreben musste er zugeben, dass es besser war, so zu tun, als ob nichts Besonderes gewesen wäre. Es würde Black sonst sicher wahnsinnig machen, wenn er vermuten müsste, dass jemand etwas von den Vorfällen ahnte, die sie drei auf so unglückselige Weise verbanden.

Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Snape hinüber. Nun ja... nicht völlig unglückselig... zumindest soweit es ihn betraf...

**-* Severus *-**

Snape war froh, dass Lupin auf seinen dezenten Wink reagiert hatte und sitzen geblieben war. Bislang hatte er sich noch nicht wirklich den Kopf über Blacks Psyche zerbrochen. Er hatte seither auch genug eigene Sorgen gehabt. Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass sich Blacks Zustand erst jetzt so sehr verschlechtert hatte, nachdem der Schock nun nahezu abgeklungen sein musste. Zumindest hatte er noch vor wenigen Tagen, als er Snape mit seinem Zauberstab bedroht hatte, noch nicht ausgesehen, wie ausgespuckt.

Snape wusste, dass die Nachwehen eines Schocks oft mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen konnten und wenn man den Zustand, in dem sich Black in diesem Keller befunden hatte, in Rechnung zog, stellte dies nicht wirklich eine Überraschung dar. Snape hatte sogar eher damit gerechnet, dass die Phase der Verleugnung, die Black nun offensichtlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, noch ein paar Tage länger dauern würde.

Er zwang sich – trotz der Unterbrechung – sein Frühstück in Ruhe zu beenden, doch zwei Dinge zerrten innerlich an ihm. Zum einen die Ungeduld, seinen geliebten Werwolf wieder in seinen Armen zu halten – am liebsten appetitlich verschnürt und vor unerfüllter Lust wimmernd – und zum Anderen die Gewissheit, dass er sich damit wohl noch einige Zeit würde gedulden müssen.

Denn er war sich sicher, dass Lupin kein gesteigertes Interesse an diversen Liebesspielen aufbringen würde, solange es Black nicht wesentlich besser ging.

Und er hatte ihm auch noch leichtsinniger Weise versprochen, ihm bei Malfoys Ermordung zu assistieren. Er fragte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich, wie Black dies anstellen wollte.

**-* Sirius *-**

Black wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unter der heissen Dusche stand, aber es war ihm auch gleichgültig. Das Wasser fühlte sich wunderbar auf seiner Haut an. Keine Hände, keine Finger, keine Lippen – nur klares, warmes, sauberes Wasser.

Warum konnte er nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben und dieses vollkommenste aller Elemente auf sich niederprasseln lassen. Alles wurde von ihm abgewaschen, fortgeschwemmt und perlte gleichzeitig mit den Wassertropfen von ihm ab.

Langsam legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete seinen Mund um das Wasser auf seiner Zunge zu spüren. Als sein Mund voller Wasser war, liess er es in kleinen Schlucken seine Kehle hinunterlaufen. Es hatte nicht nur keine Farbe und keinen Geruch, es hatte auch keinen Geschmack... es schmeckte einfach nach nichts... perfekt.

Der schale und bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund wurde mit jedem Schluck abgemildert.

Black schloss die Augen und liess das Wasser weiter auf sich niederströmen.

**-* Remus *-**

Nach dem Frühstück ging jeder der Lehrer seinen eigenen Aufgaben oder Interessen nach. Lupin wartete, bis keiner seiner Kollegen mehr in Sichtweite war und folgte Snape dann möglichst unauffällig in eines der leeren Klassenzimmer. Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, lagen sie auch schon in den Armen des anderen.

Lupin schmiegte sich enger in diese wundervoll besitzergreifende Umarmung und seufzte glücklich, als sich zwei unnachgiebige Lippen auf seinen Mund pressten und ihn hart und leidenschaftlich küssten.

Zähne gruben sich spielerisch in Lupins Zunge und Unterlippe und er vergass für einige glorreiche Augenblicke die Sorgen, die er sich um Black machte, als sein Körper anfing, auf diese besondere Liebkosung sehr positiv zu reagieren.

Als Snape sich schliesslich von ihm löste, fühlte er sich wunderbar entspannt, bereit und benommen gleichermassen.

In diesem Moment hätte er sich am liebsten über den nächsten Tisch gebeugt und seinen Liebsten angebettelt, keine Gnade zu zeigen und ihn so richtig...

Dennoch meldete sich sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein seinem ältesten Freund gegenüber und trug nach kurzer, heftiger Schlacht den Sieg über seine Libido davon.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und flüsterte ein bedauerndes: „Nicht jetzt."

**-* Severus *-**

„Nicht jetzt", hauchte Lupin und liess ein wenig den Kopf hängen. Hatte er wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Nein, sicher nicht – aber einen Versuch war es dennoch wert gewesen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich an einen Erfolg geglaubt hatte. Lupin war nicht der Typ, seine Sorgen um einen Freund einfach in den Wind zu schlagen, um wilden Sex auf einer der Schulbänke zu haben – dafür war er zu sehr Gryffindor – und vielleicht war es auch gerade das, was Snape an dem Werwolf so anziehend fand. Diese unerschütterliche Treue... obwohl es ihm sicher nicht leicht gefallen war, ihm eine Abfuhr zu erteilen. Die Anfänge einer vielversprechenden Erektion hatten sich sehr nachdrücklich gegen Snapes Oberschenkel gepresst...

Mit einem tiefen Gefühl des Bedauerns leckte er sich kurz über die Lippen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Mund des Werwolfs so sündhaft süss schmecken würde. Es machte Lust auf mehr.

„Ich weiss", sagte er mit resigniertem Unterton. „Nicht jetzt – nicht solange Black..."

„Ja", flüsterte Lupin und hatte wenigstens so viel Anstand ebenfalls betrübt auszusehen. „Sirius braucht mich jetzt."

„Leider", bestätigte Snape ziemlich trocken und fügte lockend hinzu: „Aber ich brauche dich auch."

Es war verblüffend, wie Lupins Gesichtsausdruck von der einen Sekunde zur anderen von schuldbewusster Entsagung zu zügellosem Verlangen und wieder zurück wechseln konnte.

„Ich weiss", stöhnte Lupin, „...später...", versprach er Snape.

Snape fand, dass dieses gestöhnte ‚_später_' sehr vielversprechend war und dass er es dabei bewenden lassen konnte.

„Später?" fragte er leise nach, nur um den Zeitpunkt des unvermeidlichen Abschieds – Lupin würde sicher sofort Black aufsuchen - noch ein klein wenig hinauszuzögern.

„Später!"

**-* Remus *-**

Immer noch leicht erhitzt erreichte Lupin das Gästezimmer, in dem Black untergebracht worden war. Snapes Stimme sollte waffenscheinpflichtig sein – es war einfach unverantwortlich etwas derart sinnliches auf einen völlig wehrlosen Werwolf loszulassen. Seine Gedanken hingen immer noch halb bei Snape während er bei Black anklopfte. Er wartete ein wenig, dann lauschte er an der Tür, doch ausser gedämpftem Wasserrauschen war nichts zu hören.

Er probierte die Türklinke, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf und gaukelte ihm Bilder von rauschenden Wasserhähnen und aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern vor, die jeglichen Gedanken an Snape verdrängten.

Er klopfte ein zweites Mal – lauter, entschlossener, drängender und lauschte angestrengt.

Eine völlig unverhältnismässige Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als das Wasserrauschen aufhörte und er nach einer Weile gedämpfte Schritte von nackten Füssen vernahm.

„Wer ist da?" erklang Blacks misstrauische Stimme.

„Ich bin's, Remus. Lässt du mich bitte rein?" fragte Lupin behutsam und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Im Zweifelsfall konnte er sich mit seinem Zauberstab immer noch gewaltsam Eintritt verschaffen, doch er schreckte vor einer solchen Zwangsmassnahme zurück.

Nach einer Zeitspanne, die Lupin wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, wurde die Tür endlich geöffnet und Black – nur bekleidet mit einem Bademantel – ihn mit allen Anzeichen von Widerstreben einliess.

Lupin trat rasch hindurch, bevor Black es sich unter Umständen noch einmal anders überlegen würde.

Mit einem raschen Blick erfasste Lupin die nassen Haare und die schon leicht aufgequollene und verschrumpelt wirkende Haut an den Händen und Füssen seines Freundes.

„Wie lange warst du unter der Dusche?" fragte Lupin betont beiläufig.

**-* Sirius *-**

„Geht dich das auch nur soviel an?" gab Black missmutig zurück und schnippte bei dem Wort ‚_soviel_' leicht mit den Fingern.

Warum sass ihm sein Freund eigentlich schon wieder auf der Pelle? Konnte er hier nicht mal für fünf Minuten seine Ruhe haben?

Warum sah ihn Lupin plötzlich so zweifelnd an – als ob er ein kleines Kind wäre, dem man noch die Nase putzen musste, weil es selbst zu dumm dazu war. Er war kein kleines Kind mehr, er konnte prima selbst für sich sorgen – danke schön! Er wusste ganz allein, was gut für ihn war und wenn er zwei Tage unter dieser Dusche stehen wollte, dann konnte er das auch tun. Er liess sich doch von niemandem vorschreiben, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte! Und warum stand Lupin immer noch mit diesem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm und sagte einfach nichts? Dieses Schweigen zerrte unerträglich an Blacks Nerven.

**- * Remus *-**

Lupin beobachtete Blacks verhaltene Aggressivität mit wachsendem Unbehagen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, sich einzumischen... Andererseits... wozu waren Freunde da? Er würde sich einmischen müssen, egal, ob es Black im Moment behagte oder nicht – das war er ihm schuldig. Er musst ihm einfach helfen, selbst  wenn er es nicht wollte. Lupin atmete tief ein und sah seinem Freund ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen.

„Doch, es geht mich etwas an. Nämlich dann, wenn du aussiehst, als ob du versucht hättest dich zu ertränken!" äusserte er nachdrücklich.

**-* Sirius *-**

„Und selbst wenn es so wäre, dann wäre es immer noch meine Sache!" rief Black wutentbrannt aus. „Ich habe es so satt, dass mir jeder sagt, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!"

Er starrte Lupin an, doch anstatt unter diesem verbalen Angriff zurückzuschrecken, wie dieser es normaler Weise tat, blinzelte er nur kurz und fasste Black noch schärfer ins Auge.

„Dann hör auf, dich wie Eines zu benehmen!" gab Lupin zurück.

Black wollte im ersten Moment automatisch widersprechen und er hatte auch schon den Mund geöffnet, als ihm aufging, dass er gerade – schon wieder – im Begriff war, sich mit seinem besten Freund bis aufs Blut zu zerstreiten. Er klappte den Mund wieder zu und wandte Lupin den Rücken zu, dessen liebevoll-besorgten Blick er nicht mehr ertrug.

„Lass mich einfach...", flüsterte er heiser. „Ich... ich kriege das schon wieder hin... ich schaff' das schon..."

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin brach bei diesen Worten fast das Herz. Es tat so weh, seinen Freund in diesem labilen, zerbrechlichen Zustand zu sehen. So war Black noch nie gewesen – nicht solange er denken konnte.

In der einen Sekunde noch ein zornsprühender Rachgott, in der nächsten ein gebrochener Mann.

Lupin fragte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich, was Malfoy ihm wohl alles angetan hatte und ganz allmählich spürte er wieder das Grauen dieser Stunden, das für ihn bereits vorüber war, Black jedoch stärker als je zuvor in seinen Klauen hielt. Und dieser Gedanke entsetzte ihn mehr, als er bereit war zuzugeben.

Sehr, sehr vorsichtig näherte er sich seinem Freund und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Black zuckte zwar leicht zurück, doch er schüttelte die Hand nicht ab und schrie ihn auch nicht an.

„Was wäre ich für ein Freund, wenn ich dich ausgerechnet jetzt allein lassen würde?" sagte er sanft streichelte sacht über das feuchte Haar.

**-* Severus *-**

Als Snape seine Räume betrat, fand er dort eine Nachricht an ihn vor. Er öffnete mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln den Umschlag und entfaltete den einzelnen Briefbogen. Während des Lesens vertieften sich die Falten auf seiner Stirn.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Eine Einladung zum Abendessen nach Malfoy Manor. Morgen Abend.

**-* Narcissa *-**

In Malfoy Manor erwachte Narcissa Malfoy langsam aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie fühlte wie die Betäubung nur ganz allmählich von ihrem Körper wich.

Er hatte es also wieder getan.

Sie überlegte flüchtig, ob er den Schlaftrunk dieses Mal wohl in ihr Dessert oder in ihren Wein geschmuggelt hatte, doch das Denken fiel ihrem drogenbetäubten Gehirn noch schwer und so gab sie es wieder auf.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Das war's für heute, aber keine Bange, ich sitze bereits am nächsten Kapitel und so langsam finde ich wieder den roten Faden für diese Story...


	11. Befreiung Teil 4

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Bevor es mit Sirius so richtig weitergeht, dachte ich, ich gönne den beiden anderen eine schöne ausgedehnte lemon-szene... ich hoffe, das ist in eurem Sinne ;-)

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Die Befreiung – Teil 4

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Severus *-**

Es war schon sehr spät, als es an Snapes Tür klopfte. Snape sass lesend in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin , in dem ein kleines Feuer loderte, da es auch im Sommer in den Kerkern ziemlich kühl war. Er sah leicht überrascht auf. Er erwartete eigentlich keinen Besuch.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin's, Remus!"

Die Überraschung wandelte sich in leise Freude. Lupin war zu ihm gekommen! Doch noch während er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Tür öffnete, machte er sich klar, dass natürlich auch Black der einzige Grund und Anlass für diesen späten Besuch sein konnte.

Er sah Lupin deshalb mit milder Erwartung zu, wie er mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde, doch seine Lippen lächelten verhalten. Snapes Magen flatterte – er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieser anmutige Mann, freiwillig... mit ihm... 

„So spät noch unterwegs?" fragte er mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton um sich von weiteren unzüchtigen Gedanken abzulenken und legte sein Buch weg. „Braucht dich Black nicht mehr?"

„Doch", antwortete Lupin und sein Lächeln verschwand für einen Sekundenbruchteil. „Aber er schläft jetzt und ich möchte eigentlich nicht gerade jetzt über Sirius sprechen. Dazu haben wir später immer noch genügend Zeit."

Lupin stand nun direkt vor ihm und Snape musste seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen um nicht den Blickkontakt zu ihm zu verlieren. Lupin wollte nicht über Black sprechen... Merlin – das konnte nur eines bedeuten!

„Was willst du dann hier?" fragte er und wunderte sich, warum seine Kehle plötzlich so trocken war und seine Stimme so rau klang.

Lupin schloss für einen Moment die Augen und setzte sich dann ungefragt auf Snapes Schoss, die Beine liess er dabei über eine der Armlehnen baumeln.

Snape spürte diese intensiven, bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf sich ruhen und die Wärme und Nähe des anderen Körpers jagte kleine, sanfte Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Dich", antwortete Lupin ruhig. „Ich will dich."

Snapes Mund wurde bei dieser offenen Erwiderung womöglich noch trockener und er beeilte sich, diesem Übel abzuhelfen, indem er Lupin leidenschaftlich küsste und seine Zunge tief in den Mund des Werwolfs stiess.

Die sanfte Nachgiebigkeit, mit der Lupin diesen Kuss annahm und erwiderte, stachelte Snapes Erregung nur noch mehr an. Schwer atmend löste er sich von seinem Geliebten.

„Wie viele Liebhaber hast du schon gehabt?" fragte er heiser.

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin war von diesem wundervollen Kuss immer noch halb besinnungslos und es kostete ihn einige Mühe, Snapes Frage zu begreifen. Doch als er verstanden hatte, spürte er, wie seine Wangen heiss wurden, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er errötete. Er schwankte zwischen Ärger und Scham und wusste nicht, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte und was sein Geliebter damit bezweckte. Wollte er ihn in Verlegenheit bringen, oder was? Noch niemals hatte ihm jemand eine solche Frage gestellt. Sicher, er war keine Jungfrau mehr – schon lange nicht mehr... aber er hatte auch nicht wahllos in der Gegend herumgeschlafen... sollte er einfach die Wahrheit sagen, oder lieber ein bisschen flunkern? Er entschied sich dafür erst ein Mal Zeit zu schinden.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" sagte er mit klopfendem Herzen und fürchtete insgeheim Snapes Reaktion auf diese ausweichende Gegenfrage, doch sein Liebster lächelte nur dunkel.

„Das hat einen sehr einfachen Grund", raunte Snape ihm zu. „Ich möchte wissen, wie viel Erfahrung du hast und wie lange es dauern wird um jede Erinnerung an deine verflossenen Geliebten aus deinem Herz und deinem Kopf zu vertreiben."

Lupin seufzte und sein Herz klopfte bei dieser Antwort so rasch, dass er glaubte, es müsste zerspringen. „Du musst niemanden vertreiben... ich denke schon seit einiger Zeit nur noch an dich... und mit meiner Erfahrung..." Lupin machte eine kleine Pause. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, doch er entschied sich trotzdem für schonungslose Offenheit. „Sagen wir mal so... die Nachfrage nach unterwürfigen Werwölfen mit leicht ausgefallenen Vorlieben und etwas masochistischen Neigungen ist nie sehr gross gewesen..."

Er hatte seinen Blick gesenkt gehalten und wartete atemlos auf Snapes Reaktion. Doch da kam nichts. Lupin blinzelte vorsichtig zu dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin empor.

**-* Severus *-**

Irgendjemand da oben liebte ihn! Er wusste nicht, womit er das verdient hatte, aber er hielt hier die Verkörperung all seiner Träume und Sehnsüchte in seinen Armen und er hatte nicht vor, ihn je wieder entwischen zu lassen.

„Perfekt", murmelte Snape leise, als er Lupins Unsicherheit nach seiner Offenbarung mehr spürte, als sah. Langsam wich auch wieder das Rot aus den Wangen des Werwolfs und ein mutwilliges Lächeln stahl sich wieder auf dessen Lippen. Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Und wie sieht es mit deiner Erfahrung aus?" fragte Lupin mit einem leichten Kichern in der Stimme.

„Es gibt auch nicht wirklich einen Markt für dominante Ex-Todesser", antwortete Snape leichthin. „Aber ich denke, meine Erfahrung reicht aus, um alle deine Wünsche zu... befriedigen."

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin fühlte, wie ihm bei diesen Worten Tränen in die Augen traten, doch er blinzelte sie entschlossen weg. In seinem Leben hatte es einige wenige Männer gegeben, die seine Neigungen geteilt hatten, doch noch nie hatte sich einer davon um seine Bedürfnisse geschert oder sich um seine Wünsche gekümmert.

Fesseln, Handschellen, Peitschen oder Schläge mit der blossen Hand... sicher... Lupin hatte auch immer einen Orgasmus gehabt, aber er hatte sich nie wirklich befriedigt gefühlt.

Doch jetzt hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass es diesmal anders sein würde. Diesmal wurde er nicht nur begehrt, sondern auch geliebt... als er wieder in die schwarzen Augen seines Liebsten blickte, wurde dieses Gefühl zur Gewissheit.

Schlanke Hände glitten zu den Knöpfen seiner Robe und öffneten sie.

Lupin schloss die Augen und gab sich völlig diesen Händen hin, die sanft über seine Brust streichelten, tiefer glitten zu seinem Bauch, die letzten Knöpfe einfach abrissen und überrascht innehielten, als ihr Besitzer bemerkte, dass Lupin unter der Robe nackt war. Diese Hände, die danach umso eifriger seine Oberschenkel streichelten, leicht über seine Hoden glitten und hart und erbarmungslos seine Brustwarzen kniffen.

Als Lupin den Mund öffnete um einen unwillkürlichen Schrei auszustossen, wurde dieser mit einem Kuss erstickt und Lupin spürte, dass auch sein Geliebter immer erregter wurde.

Plötzlich war alles verschwunden – die Hände, die Lippen, die Finger.

Lupin stöhnte frustriert und öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen. Snape sah mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn herab.

„Du hast nie gelernt, deine Begierden zu beherrschen, nicht wahr? Ich denke, du hast diesbezüglich dringend die eine oder andere Lektion nötig."

Snapes Stimme war samtweich und trotz der leichten Strenge, die darin lag, sehr liebevoll. Lupin seufzte erwartungsvoll. Sollten nun tatsächlich einige seiner dunkleren Wünsche erfüllt werden? Er hoffte es.

Nicht, dass er ihr letztes Beisammensein nicht in vollen Zügen genossen hätte, dennoch hatte für seinen Geschmack etwas gefehlt.

Snape strich ihm sanft über die Wange und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernster.

„Hast du ein _Safeword_? Ein bestimmtes Wort um das Spiel abzubrechen?"

Lupin nickte benommen. Oh ja – das hatte er. Und dass Snape es wissen wollte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass es dieses Mal tatsächlich anders ablaufen würde.

„Sagst du es mir?"

„Schokofrösche", flüsterte Lupin hastig.

„Schokofrösche", wiederholte Snape und lächelte verhalten. „Ich werde es mir merken. Aber zuerst werde ich ein paar Regeln aufstellen. Erstens – du darfst schreien, stöhnen und jammern soviel du willst, aber du redest nur, wenn du gefragt wirst. Zweitens – wenn du mich ansprichst, dann nennst du mich _Sir_ oder gegebenenfalls _Professor_ – hast du das verstanden?"

Snapes Stimme war immer noch weich, doch die Strenge darin hatte spürbar zu genommen.

Lupin erschauerte in freudiger Erwartung. Er nickte, doch Snape schien damit nicht zufrieden zu sein. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich etwas gefragt!" sagte er leise und drohend.

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete Lupin hastig. Oh jaaa – dieses Mal würde er wirklich voll auf seine Kosten kommen.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich wieder.

„Sehr schön", murmelte er, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und sich seine Lippen ohne Vorwarnung um Lupins halbsteifes Glied schlossen.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape wusste wirklich nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal einen derart entgegenkommenden Partner gehabt hatte. Lupin hatte bei diesem ersten überraschenden Kontakt zwischen Lippen und heisser Haut einen jaulenden Laut ausgestossen, der eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Lust und Erleichterung war. Doch die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der er gleich darauf seine Hüften anhob, um Snapes lustvolle Arbeit zu erleichtern, war sehr ermutigend.

Snape liess sich auch dieses Mal viel Zeit, um mit seiner Zunge, seinen Lippen und seinen Zähnen Lupins rasch härter und grösser werdenden Männlichkeit zu verwöhnen und zu erkunden. Ganz allmählich wurden seine Liebkosungen heftiger, grober, fordernder. Seine Zähne glitten nicht mehr spielerisch über das harte Fleisch, sondern bissen leicht zu und auch seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in die weichen Oberschenkel und Hoden seines Geliebten.

Doch darauf reagierte dieser genauso, wie der dunkelhaarige Slytherin sich das erhofft hatte. Sein Stöhnen wandelte sich nicht zu Schmerzensschreien, sondern wurde nur tiefer, dunkler, verlangender. Seine Hüften zuckten immer heftiger und unkontrollierter, so dass Snape schliesslich von ihm ablassen musste, um nicht von diesem lebendigen Knebel erstickt zu werden.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit für die nächste Lektion", sagte er heiser, stand auf und zog Lupin ziemlich unsanft mit sich.

**-* Remus *-**

Keine zwei Minuten später kniete Lupin mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Sitzfläche des Sessels, die Arme um die Rückenlehne geschlungen, wo seine Handgelenke mit einem Seil aneinander gefesselt waren. Sein Stöhnen wurde durch einen tiefen, atemberaubenden Zungenkuss erstickt. Unwillkürlich presste er seine pochende Erektion gegen das kühle Leder des Sessels. Abrupt lösten sich diese wundervollen harten Lippen von seinen und Snape packte ihn mit unbarmherzigem Griff an den Hüften.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir erlauben kann, meinen Sessel zu beschmutzen."

Dann zog er ihn mit einem Ruck ein Stück weiter nach hinten. Der plötzliche Kontaktverlust war unangenehm und Lupin stöhnte leise und presste stattdessen seine Stirn gegen die Lehne des Sessels. Streichelnde Hände bewegten sich über seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern, seine Oberschenkel – liessen seine Erregung stetig ansteigen und folterten ihn gleichzeitig mit ihrer Zärtlichkeit.

Es gelang ihm nicht, ein äusserst flehendes Wimmern zu unterdrücken.

„Kann es sein, dass du nicht zu schätzen weißt, was ich hier für dich tue?"

Da war sie wieder – diese kalte, verächtliche Stimme, die nur noch mehr Blut in seinen bebenden Unterleib schickte.

„Ja, Sir... ich meine… Nein, Sir…", stammelte Lupin. Es kostete ihn einen Grossteil seiner Willenskraft um sich nicht wieder an der Rückenlehne zu reiben – da konnte er sich nicht auch noch auf eine grammatikalisch und logisch richtige Antwort konzentrieren.

„Bitte, Sir!" flehte er stattdessen.

**-* Severus *-**

„Was – _bitte_?" fragte Snape, nach aussen hin kühl und verächtlich, während er innerlich vor Erregung glühte.

Endlich konnte er dieses lustvolle Spiel um Dominanz und Hingabe wirklich geniessen... sich ein wenig darin verlieren, ohne dieses nagende Gefühl der Scham und des schlechten Gewissens. Lupin wollte es genauso sehr wie er...

Seine Finger wanderten erneut federleicht über Lupins Haut und Snape lächelte bei den Lauten, die der Werwolf dabei von sich gab. Er wusste, dass er bei seiner Veranlagung diese Zärtlichkeit eher erduldete, als dass er sie genoss.

Doch auch Snapes Zurückhaltung wurde damit auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

Schon seit dieser wundervolle Mann auf seinem Schoss Platz genommen hatte, hatte sich das erste lustvolle Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen bemerkbar gemacht und es hatte sich seither stetig gesteigert.

Erneut liess er Finger und Augen über den wehrlosen, schönen Körper gleiten und erneut wallte neben Erregung auch so etwas wie Stolz und Triumph in ihm auf. Er allein hatte es geschafft, Lupin von einem höflichen, zurückhaltenden Menschen in dieses sich lustvoll windenden Bündel zu verwandeln.

Er hätte sich ewig an diesem Anblick ergötzen können, doch es war nun höchste Zeit für den nächsten Schritt.

Er streckte eine Hand in Richtung Schreibtisch aus und flüsterte: „Accio Lineal." Sekunden später hielt er ein altes, stabiles Holzlineal in der Hand.

„Remus – du hast mir eine Antwort verweigert. Ich fürchte, ich werde dich dafür bestrafen müssen. Ich denke... 15 Schläge dürften für den Anfang ausreichend sein, oder?"

„Oh Gott, Ja, Sir!" brach es ungeduldig aus Lupin heraus.

Snape schnalzte gespielt missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Remus, Remus... du musst wirklich lernen, dich in Geduld zu fassen..."

Er holte aus und schlug hart zu.

**-* Remus *-**

Dieser erste Schlag, so ersehnt er auch war, liess Lupin aufschreien. Köstlich langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab und löste eine lustvolle Woge aus, die sich durch seinen Unterleib zog. Eine kühle Hand strich ihm beruhigend durch die Haare und erst als Lupin stöhnte und seinen Rücken ein wenig dehnte und streckte, folgte der zweite Schlag. Lupin zählte in Gedanken mit, doch irgendwann nach dem sechsten oder siebten Kontakt mit dem Lineal verlor er den Faden und gab sich diesem Gemisch aus Ekstase und Pein hin, wo er nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte und wollte, wo der Schmerz aufhörte und die Lust begann. Wie anders war dies doch, als ihr allererstes Zusammentreffen in diesem verfluchten Keller... als er von Schuldgefühlen und Angst zerfressen war und sich gegen das Verlangen seines Körpers gewehrt hatte... wehren musste... heute endlich konnte er sich hingeben, sich fallen lassen... geniessen...

**-* Severus *-**

Snape wartete nach jedem Schlag ab, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sein Geliebter bereit und willens war, den nächsten Kontakt zu ertragen. Doch wenn er sich Lupin so ansah und anhörte, sprach man vielleicht besser von _ersehnen_ und nicht von _ertragen_.

Irgendwann waren die unwillkürlichen spitzen Schreie in ein tiefes, röchelndes Stöhnen übergegangen, welches Snape an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung trieb. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt und sofort über den anderen Mann hergefallen... doch er wusste, dass sie beide wesentlich mehr davon hatten, wenn er sich noch eine Weile bezähmte.

Seine Augen glitten über den sinnlichen Körper, der sich gerade jetzt wieder – auf höchst stimulierende Art und Weise – in seinen Fesseln wand und – soweit es diese zuliessen – sich dem nächsten Hieb entgegenstreckte. Snape schlug zu und beobachtete, wie Lupin automatisch ein wenig zurückzuckte und lustvoll stöhnte. Snape sah genauer hin und er begriff, dass die Erektion seines Liebsten bei jedem Zurückzucken, das einem Hieb folgte, gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels streifte. Das lustvolle Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen wurde nahezu unerträglich, als er sich vorstellte, wie sich dieses kühle, glatte Leder wohl an der feuchten, geschwollenen Penisspitze anfühlen musste... Snape biss sich auf die Unterlippe um sich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken.

Sein kleiner Werwolf schien bereits wieder nach dem nächsten Hieb zu lechzen... Bei Merlin – dann sollte er ihn auch bekommen.

Mit leisem Bedauern verfolgte Snape das Zurückzucken, das Stöhnen und das Sich-Winden seines Geliebten. Dies war der letzte der angedrohten 15 Schläge gewesen.

Lupins Hintern war gerötet und erhitzt, doch nicht zu wund für Snapes weitere Pläne.

Er liess das Lineal fallen, streifte seine Robe und seine Schuhe ab und trat – nun nur noch mit Hemd und Hosen bekleidet – wieder näher an den Sessel.

Lupin musterte ihn mit glasigem Blick, der Snape heisse Schauer über den Rücken und in seinen Unterleib jagte. Er würde sich dringend weiter geschnittene Hosen kaufen müssen, sonst platzte ihm eines Tages sicher noch der Verschluss auf. Die Enge war unbequem, verdammt unbequem sogar, doch im Moment wollte er daran noch nichts ändern.

Mit unbewegter Miene schob er seine Hand in den Zwischenraum zwischen Lehne und heisser Haut und stippte mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen den feuchten Fleck auf der Sessellehne, der sich dort dunkel abzeichnete. Snape hörte, wie Lupin einen Moment die Luft anhielt – offenbar in der Erwartung, dass Snape ihn berühren würde – und sie enttäuscht wieder entweichen liess, als nichts dergleichen geschah.

Snape hielt Lupin seinen feucht glänzenden Finger hin. „Was ist das für eine Schweinerei?" fragte er streng und beobachtete insgeheim amüsiert, dass sein kleiner Werwolf schuldbewusst errötete. „Hatte ich dir nicht verboten, meinen Sessel zu beschmutzen?"

**-* Remus *-**

Oh Gott – das war so geil... er war so geil... Ungläubig und fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Snape – ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten – seinen Finger selbst ableckte und in tadelndem Tonfall sagte: „Das war sehr unartig von dir. Sehr, sehr unartig."

Lupin stöhnte. Merlin – dieser Mann war sexy wie die Hölle. Doch noch bevor er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, beugte Snape sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Lupin öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen, doch Snape hatte sich schon wieder von ihm gelöst.

Lupin wimmerte protestierend, doch Snape quittierte dies nur mit einem grausamen Lächeln, bei dem Lupins Glied ungeduldig zuckte.

„Bitte...", bettelte Lupin.

Doch Snape lächelte wieder dieses grausame Lächeln.

„Geduld, Geduld..." raunte er Lupin ins Ohr und stellte sich wieder hinter Lupin , der gerade weiterbetteln wollte, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm und kurz darauf diese kühlen Hände auf seinem glühenden, wunden Hintern spürte. Langsam wurde er gespreizt, dann fühlte er das vertraute, inwendige Kribbeln eines Reinigungszaubers. Er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und wappnete sich für den Fall, dass sein Geliebter beabsichtigte, ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn einzudringen. Er befand sich mittlerweile in einem Erregungszustand, in dem ihn der zusätzliche Schmerz nicht gestört hätte – er würde ihn eher noch begrüssen... doch statt der heissen Spitze einer harten Erektion, spürte er, wie etwas Feuchtes wieder und wieder über seine enge Öffnung glitt. Lupin glaubte, vor aufgestautem Verlangen den Verstand zu verlieren. Sein allerletzter Rückhalt wurde über Bord gespült und er drängte sich wie ein Besessener gegen diese infernalische Zunge.

**-* Severus *-**

Nach einer Weile liess Snape den geröteten Hintern seines unersättlichen Werwolfs los und stand wieder auf. Zum einen bekam er allmählich Mitleid mit seinem Geliebten, der – zumindest seinem Stöhnen und Seufzen nach zu urteilen – nahe daran war, vor Geilheit den Verstand zu verlieren.

Zum anderen hielt er es selbst nicht mehr länger aus. Er musst ihn haben und zwar jetzt und sofort.

Er öffnete rasch Lupins Fesseln, zog ihn vom Sessel hoch und drückte ihn bestimmt auf den Boden. Snape stellte sich neben den heftig atmenden Mann und kommandierte: „Nimm die Beine hoch und halt sie fest."

Während Lupin eifrig diesem Befehl nachkam, streifte er seine Hosen ab, schlüpfte aus dem Hemd und streckte die Hand aus. „Accio Gleitgel", flüsterte er heiser.

Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Lupin und seine Kehle und sein Mund waren plötzlich staubtrocken.

Lupin lag vor ihm auf dem Boden, die Beine weit gespreizt, die Knie an seine Brust gepresst, wo sie von seinen Händen krampfhaft festgehalten wurden. Sein Blick war dunkel und verschleiert, seine Männlichkeit wirkte schmerzhaft steif, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sein Atem ging kurz und stossweise.

Wie in Trance schmierte Snape eine kleine Menge Gleitmittel flüchtig auf seine eigene ungeduldig pulsierende Erektion, kniete sich zu Lupin und drang mit einer fliessenden Bewegung tief in ihn ein.

**-* Remus *-**

„Ja... ja... ja... ", wimmerte Lupin heiser. Es brannte zuerst ein wenig, doch Lupin war bereits so erregt, dass dieses unangenehme Gefühl sehr rasch verschwand und sein Verlangen wieder anstieg.

Snape schien mit jedem seiner heftigen Stösse tiefer in ihn einzudringen und Lupin schrie dennoch immer noch nach mehr.

Sein Geliebter stützte sich schwer mit seinen Händen auf Lupins Beinen ab, wodurch es Lupin schwer fiel, genügend Luft zu bekommen, doch der Winkel von Snapes Stössen veränderte sich dadurch leicht und Lupin beschloss in seinem umnebelten Gehirn, dass Sauerstoff völlig überschätzt wurde. Solange Snape mit jeder Bewegung weiterhin diesen gewissen Punkt in ihm derart aufreizend stimulierte würde er sich nicht beschweren... eher im Gegenteil...

Sein ganzer Körper war zum Zerreissen gespannt und fieberte dem erlösenden Orgasmus entgegen.

**-* Severus *-**

Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich... Er stiess so hart zu, wie er konnte, doch seinem kleinen Werwolf war dies offensichtlich immer noch nicht genug. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen linken Arm und schloss die Finger seiner rechten Hand um Lupins heisses, pochendes Glied.

„Du willst es härter?" flüsterte er seinem Liebsten heiser vor Verlangen zu und biss in ziemlich fest in den Oberschenkel. „Dann sollst du es auch härter bekommen..." er stiess ein paar Mal besonders tief zu und Lupin versuchte, sich unter ihm zu winden und sich seinen Stössen entgegenzuwölben. Snapes Finger glitten schneller an der feucht-glitschigen Erektion auf und ab. „Ja... das gefällt dir... Remus... komm... komm für mich...jaaa..."

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin glaubte zu verbrennen, als Snape sich nach einigen besonders intensiven Stössen mit einem heiseren Schrei in ihn ergoss. Die kühlen Finger schlossen sich krampfhaft um sein Glied und in diesem Moment explodierte dieses blendend schwarze Licht vor seinen Augen und seine Lust erreichte ihren Höhepunkt.

**-* Severus *-**

Mitten in seinem Orgasmus kam auch Lupin. Die Muskelkontraktionen um seine zuckende Männlichkeit waren das intensivste was er je in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Mit überraschend zittriger Hand verrieb er Lupins Sperma auf dessen Glied und Bauch, dann nahm er Lupins Beine, streckte sie aus und liess sie auf den Boden gleiten. Lupin seufzte, nahm ohne ein Wort seine verschmierte Hand und fing an, sie sauber zu lecken.

Snape stöhnte. Warum nur konnte er nicht jetzt sofort wieder hart werden und dort weitermachen, wo er gerade aufgehört hatte?

Lupin lutschte gerade hingebungsvoll an seinen Fingern, doch ausser einem verhaltenen Zucken regte sich bei Snape nichts mehr. Er fluchte noch einmal innerlich, beugte sich dann zu Lupin hinunter und biss ihn leicht in die Nippel. Sein weiches Glied glitt durch diese Bewegung aus Lupin hinaus und beide erschauerten.

„Wir können nicht die ganze Nacht auf dem Fussboden liegen... was hältst du von einem heissen Bad?" fragte Snape.

„Sehr viel", nuschelte Lupin und küsste ein letztes Mal Snapes Handinnenfläche.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Okay, dann bitte ich schon mal alle Lucius-Fans (zu denen ich mich auch zähle) vorab um Verzeihung. Dies ist eine extreme Story und dafür braucht es auch einen extremen Bösewicht – und der ist hier halt nun mal unser Lucius (der Arme...).

Und ja, ich dachte mir, dass der „wehrlose Werwolf" für einige Lacher sorgen wird - *seufz* mein abseitiger Humor schlägt sogar bei dieser Story durch. Schicksal.

@Sarista – mea culpa, mea maxima culpa... mehr kann ich dazu echt nicht sagen. Ich gelobe Besserung. Ich muss echt zugeben, dass ich deine Story vor lauter Schreiben völlig aus den Augen verloren habe. *schäm*

@M – das mit Narcissa wird sich in den nächsten zwei Kapiteln klären. Und Sevi soll was für Sirius tun? Glaubst du er tut das? Mmmh... och ja, ich glaube schon, aber eben auf seine eigene unnachahmliche Art... *gg*

@Shelly – ja, die pics sind angekommen! Danke! Und alle deine Fragen werden in den nächsten Kapiteln geklärt werden.

ten, Khair, idril, Cissylein, Severin, Kirilein, Besserweis – fühlt euch alle Mega-geknuddelt!


	12. Befreiung Teil 5

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich sehe schon, das letzte Kapitel hat euch ein bisschen mitgenommen *evilgrin* - dafür geht's heute ein bisschen ruhiger zu.

@girl – es freut mich immer, wenn ich den Geschmack meiner Leser treffe *smile*

@ten – ein Lob aus deinem Munde *staun* und *loch in den bauch froi*

@hexe – Sicherheitsgurt für deinen Stuhl gefällig ;-)

@Besserweis - ... sollte diese Story bei Ihnen Atemnot verursachen, lösen sich automatisch Sauerstoffmasken aus ihrer Tastatur... *fg* - schön, dass es dir gefallen hat!

@Kirilein – warum hatte ich nur so eine Ahnung, dass du auf diese Sätze abfährst?

@Sarista – wie gesagt, ich gelobe Besserung – und: DANKE

@Shelley – Klar soweit :-) aber ich glaube, viel lemon wird es ab jetzt nicht mehr geben – vielleicht in einer anderen Geschichte...

@M – tjaja *gehässig grins* das sind die Risiken eines Arbeitsplatzes mit Internet-Zugang. Hoffe, du konntest dich noch unbemerkt von dannen schleichen. *wuschel und Tarnkappe überreich*

@Severin – um auf dein Angebot für „Green Side" zurückzukommen... wir sind da sehr stark dran interessiert!!!!! Wir sollten das unbedingt vertiefen! Schick uns doch mal ein Mail auf unsere „normalen" Addys (da gucken wir öfter rein)

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Die Befreiung – Teil 5

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Severus *-**

„Können wir jetzt über Sirius sprechen?" fragte Lupin leise. Snape seufzte. Dieser Abend war einfach zu schön gewesen um zu lange anzudauern. Er hätte noch stundenlang mit Lupin, der vor ihm sass und seinen Rücken an Snape gekuschelt hatte, in der heissen Wanne liegen können, nicht denken, nicht reden, nur seinen unglaublichen Werwolf im Arm halten und vielleicht... nach einer gewissen Zeit... seine Hände tiefer wandern lassen... in Lupins Schoss... aber alle guten Dinge hatten eine verdammt kurze Lebensdauer.

Also wieder mal Black.

„Sicher", gab sich Snape geschlagen und drückte einen Kuss in Lupins Haare, die ihn an der Wange kitzelten. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Doch anstatt alles im Detail vor Snape auszubreiten zögerte Lupin, was Snape hellhörig werden liess. War ihm Black wichtig genug, um Lupin zu drängen endlich auszupacken? Oder anders herum gefragt, war ihm Lupin wichtig genug, um Black zu ertragen? Snape schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Antwort ein spontanes und unverrückbares ‚_Ja' war. Doch endlich durchbrach Lupins unsichere Stimme diese unerquicklichen Gedanken._

„Was hat Malfoy mit Sirius gemacht?"

Snape riss überrascht die Augen wieder auf. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage. Er überlegte sich seine Antwort gründlich.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte er nach einer langen Pause.

Lupin liess seinen Kopf auf Snapes Schulter zurücksinken und blickte nachdenklich zur Zimmerdecke.

„Weil er es mir nicht sagen wollte."

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und ihm. Wenn er es dir nicht sagen will..."

„Aber du weißt es!" Entgegnete Lupin unerwartet heftig.

„Warum regst du dich darüber so auf?" entfuhr es Snape erstaunt. „Warum willst du es unbedingt wissen?"

Lupin atmete tief ein und aus. „Weil ich Sirius einfach nicht verstehe... er ist so..." er suchte nach Worten. „... unausgeglichen... so unberechenbar... ich glaube, wenn ich weiss, warum er so ist, dann könnte ich ihm vielleicht helfen... aber so..." Lupin brach ab.

Das machte leider Sinn. Dennoch hatte Snape keine grosse Lust die Leiden von Sirius Black vor dessen bestem Freund auszubreiten. Es würde unter Umständen mehr schaden als nützen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand Black helfen kann – er wird sich selbst helfen müssen", sagte er in einem letzten Versuch, Lupin die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten.

„Ich muss es zumindest versuchen", erwiderte Lupin leise, aber bestimmt. „Und ich hatte gehofft, dass du, nach allem was passiert ist, mir dabei helfen würdest, Sirius zu helfen."

‚_Killerargument_' dachte Snape säuerlich, doch dann schilderte er Lupin in groben Zügen, was in jener Nacht mit Black geschehen war.

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin lauschte Snapes knappem Bericht. Als dieser geendet hatte, fühlte Lupin sich seltsam leer und leicht, obwohl sein Herz schwer und dumpf in seiner Brust schlug. Er war froh, dass Snape ihn mit seinen starken Armen umschlang und festhielt. Er fühlte sich dadurch sicher und geborgen.

„Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn du Sirius gewählt hättest", sagte er dumpf.

„Ich hätte dich niemals Malfoy überlassen", entgegnete Snape rau und Lupin unterdrückte ein glückliches Seufzen.

„Danke", hauchte er und liess dabei offen, wofür er sich bedankte. „Ich denke, ich begreife jetzt besser, was in Sirius vorgeht und gegen welche Dämonen _er_ kämpft. Ich bin nur froh, dass er nie wieder nahe genug an Malfoy heran kommen wird, um ihn umzubringen."

Snapes Finger, die behutsame Kreise auf seine Arme gezeichnet hatte, hielten plötzlich inne.

„Warum?" fragte Snape merkwürdig tonlos.

Ahnungsvoll drehte sich Lupin in der Wanne halb um, so dass er in das Gesicht seines Liebsten sehen konnte.

„Ich verbiete dir, Sirius dabei zu helfen zum Mörder zu werden. Selbst wenn Malfoy den Tod zehnfach verdient hat!"

„Für gewöhnlich stehe ich zu meinem Wort", erwiderte Snape kühl. „Aber du hast Recht – es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Black je wieder in Malfoys Nähe kommen wird", setzte er etwas abschwächender hinzu.

Lupin runzelte seine Stirn, doch schliesslich gab er sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und lehnte sich wieder gegen Snapes schlanken Körper, der ihn von Neuem bereitwillig umfing. Er dehnte sich wohlig und streckte seine Arme. Er wollte gerade wieder seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Geliebten sinken lassen, als sein rechtes Handgelenk mit einem harten Griff gepackt wurde. Lupin stöhnte. Offenbar hatte auch Snape Interesse an einer zweiten Runde...

**-* Severus *-**

Snape betrachtete aufgebracht die Abschürfungen und roten Striemen an den Handgelenken seines kleinen Werwolfs.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, du Dummkopf!" herrschte er Lupin an, der sich verwirrt zu ihm umdrehte.

„Gesagt?" fragte er verständnislos. „Was? Wozu?"

„Dazu!" sagte Snape und deutete auf die verletzten Handgelenke. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass dir die Stricke in die Haut schneiden?!"

Warum sah Lupin ihn nur so ungläubig an. Huschte da etwa auch ein amüsiertes Lächeln über seine Lippen? War es so abwegig, dass er seinem Geliebten keine sinnlose Schmerzen zufügen wollte. War das denn so schwer zu verstehen?

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin konnte nur schwer ein liebevolles Lächeln unterdrücken, doch er war sich sicher, dass sein Liebster es in diesem Moment garantiert in den falschen Hals bekommen hätte. Doch falls er noch den kleinsten Zweifel gehabt hatte, ob er von dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin geliebt wurde, dann waren sie mit dieser Reaktion ausgeräumt. Sicher war es lächerlich, dass er so einen Aufstand um diese Nichtigkeit machte, wo er doch noch vor kurzem viel Schlimmeres mit ihm angestellt hatte, aber zeigte seine Zuneigung zu ihm deutlicher, als Worte es je vermochten.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich es gar nicht gemerkt habe", beruhigte Lupin seinen Geliebten. „Es ist auch wirklich nichts. Lass es gut sein."

Er versuchte, ihm seine Hände wieder zu entziehen, doch sie wurden weiter festgehalten und Snape zeigte einen bemerkenswert reuigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das wollte ich nicht, Remus. Lass es mich wenigstens wieder heilen", flüsterte Snape rau. Diese schlichte Bitte bewegte und rührte Lupin mehr, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Nein, Severus. Es ist in Ordnung. Es tut nicht weh und da ich nun mal ein Werwolf bin, wird es in ein bis zwei Tagen von ganz alleine verschwunden sein." Er setzte sein bestes unschuldiges Lächeln auf und fuhr fort: „Und bis dahin wird es mich jedes Mal, wenn ich es ansehe, daran erinnern, was für ein... aufregender Mann sich hinter diesen schwarzen Roben verbirgt."

Snape erwiderte diesen Blick unter halbgesenkten Lidern.

„Also schön..." erwiderte er gedehnt und gab endlich Lupins Hände wieder frei. „Wie wäre es dann mit einem weiteren Andenken?" flüsterte er heiser und biss Lupin leicht in die Halsbeuge.

**-* Sirius *-**

Black erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte – er erinnerte sich nur noch, dass er Lupin zuliebe etwas Toast gegessen und eine Tasse Tee getrunken hatte. Dann war Lupin bei ihm geblieben und hatte ihn mit seiner Fürsorge an den Rand des Wahnsinns und wieder zurück getrieben, bis er zu Tode erschöpft gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war er dann eingeschlafen. Musste wohl so sein, denn er war aufgewacht, es war draussen noch dunkel und Lupin war nicht mehr da.

Black blieb einfach auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte blicklos an die Zimmerdecke. Er hatte die meisten Stunden der letzten Nächte so zugebracht. Nachts war alles so friedlich und ruhig... fast, als ob nur er allein auf dieser dunklen, stillen Welt wäre...

In diesen Momenten fühlte er sich frei.

In diesen Momenten fühlte er auch mit schmerzhafter Klarheit, dass Malfoys Tod ihm keine Erlösung bringen würde.

Doch irgendwann war jede Nacht zuende und mit dem Tag kamen auch wieder die anderen Menschen, die Blicke, die ihn mitleidig oder verwundert musterten. Die Nähe, die ihm so verhasst war. Die flüchtigen, unbewussten Berührungen, die er nicht ertragen konnte und die ihn dazu trieben, sich in ein Verhalten zu flüchten, das er selbst in der Ruhe der Nacht beim besten Willen nur als zwanghaft bezeichnen konnte.

Black wusste, dass er etwas ändern musste und zwar schnell, wenn er nicht zu einem menschlichen Wrack voller Psychosen werden wollte... doch er wusste nicht, was...

**-* Narcissa *-**

Am Frühstückstisch wanderte Narcissas besorgter Blick zu ihrem Sohn hinüber, der blass und übernächtigt auf seinem Stuhl sass. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ihrem Mann dieser kurze Blick nicht auffallen würde, doch als er sie ansprach, zerstob diese Illusion.

„Es geht ihm gut", sagte er mit einem strengen Blick zu seiner Frau. „Sag deiner Mutter, dass dir nichts fehlt", wies er Draco an.

„Mir fehlt nichts, Mutter", murmelte Draco gehorsam und mit gesenktem Blick.

Narcissa versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber als sie nach der Zuckerdose griff, zitterte ihre Hand.

Ihr Mann hatte es natürlich auch gesehen. Doch er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sagte nichts dazu.

Nach einer kleinen Pause sagte er: „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt nicht vergessen, dass Severus heute Abend kommt. Ich habe nach dem Essen noch einiges mit ihm zu besprechen."

„Ja, natürlich, Lucius. Ich werde den Hauselfen Bescheid geben", antwortete Narcissa.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann ihr Widerstand erlahmt war, wann sie es aufgegeben hatte, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie Lucius mittlerweile mehr fürchtete, als sie dies jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Das nächste Update wird wahrscheinlich wieder eine gute Woche auf sich warten lassen... diese verdammte Story wird länger und länger *grummel*


	13. Befreiung Teil 6

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

@ Leu de Nox – nicht weinen, wird ja alles wieder gut. Keine Sorge, Lucius wird noch zur genüge vorkommen. Und Remy darf deshalb immer mit Sevie, weil ich ein bekennender SS/RL-Shipper bin ;-)

@ Kirilein – Süsse, du bist einfach eine meiner Liebsten!

@Elliot – Ich kenn zwar einiges von den Ärzten, aber das nun gerade nicht – schade.

Enie, sabysemilla, ten, Severin, Sarista, M und Shelley – ich könnte euch alle todknuddeln, aber dann würde ja keiner mehr lesen und keiner mehr reviewen. Doofe Idee – ich glaube ich bewerfe euch lieber mit Schokolädchen aus meinem virtuellen Adventskalender!

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Die Befreiung Teil 6

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Sirius *-**

Black sah mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck seinem Freund Lupin nach, der geknickt zurück ins Schloss ging. Es war ein schöner, sonniger Vormittag und Black hatte sich – in der Hoffnung auf etwas Einsamkeit – unter einen schattigen Baum am See zurückgezogen. Er war heute dem Frühstück ferngeblieben und gleich nach draussen gegangen. Hunger hatte er sowieso keinen und hier würde er vielleicht klarer denken und freier durchatmen können, als in seinem Zimmer.

Doch sein Wunsch nach ein wenig Privatsphäre war durch Lupin vereitelt worden, der mit einigen belegten Broten und etwas Obst zu ihm unter den Baum gekommen war und ihn fast eine Stunde lang bekniet hatte, doch endlich etwas zu essen.

Es war Black schliesslich so auf die Nerven gegangen, dass er seinen Freund derart angeschrieen hatte, bis dieser fast in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

Black wusste ja, dass Lupin es nur gut meinte – aber manchmal konnte einen der wohlmeinende Werwolf zur Weissglut treiben. Er wusste auch, dass es sicher besser war, wenn er mal wieder etwas essen würde – aber er redete sich ein, dass ein wenig fasten noch niemand umgebracht hatte. Und genau das hatte er auch Lupin in seinem unkontrollierten Zorn an den Kopf geworfen, woraufhin dieser ihn endlich, endlich allein gelassen hatte.

Black seufzte. Er würde sich in den nächsten Tagen dafür entschuldigen müssen – aber im Moment war ihm seine Ruhe einfach wichtiger, als die empfindlichen Gefühle seines Freundes. Warum machte dieser auch so ein Drama um ihn? Das war alles immer noch ganz allein seine Angelegenheit.

Die Sonne durchwärmte langsam seinen Körper und Black liess sich auf das Gras zurücksinken.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape hatte Lupins vergebliche Bemühungen durch eines der Fenster beobachtet und fing ihn nun in der grossen Halle ab.

Lupin war den Tränen nahe. „Er will einfach nichts essen. Ich weiss nicht, was ich noch machen soll", sagte er verstört.

Snapes Blick glitt von dem Tablett mit den Speisen, das sein Geliebter trug zu dessen feuchten Augen, die ihn bittend und ratlos ansahen.

Den Tränkemeister beschlich die dunkle Ahnung, dass er zukünftig diesen unbeschreiblichen Augen schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würde. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Idioten für das, was er gleich tun würde.

„Du willst, dass er isst?" fragte er knapp.

Lupin nickte.

„Dann gib schon her", sagte Snape missmutig und nahm Lupin das Tablett ab.

Lupin riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Ich habe eine Stunde lang auf ihn eingeredet und er wollte nichts – wie willst du ihn dazu bringen?"

„Das lass bitte meine Sorge sein!" erklärte Snape bestimmt.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Lupin alarmiert. „Du wirst ihm doch nicht weh tun – oder so etwas?"

Snape verdrehte kurz die Augen, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Lupin. „Ich verspreche dir, er wird essen – alles andere muss dich nicht interessieren."

**-* Sirius *-**

Black hatte die Augen die ganze Zeit offen gehabt und durch die Zweige des Baumes hinauf in den blauen Himmel gestarrt. Er hörte die Schritte, die sich ihm näherten und setzte sich ruckartig wieder auf.

„Remus! Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich nichts will!" fauchte er zornig und drehte sich halb um.

„Snape", bemerkte er tonlos, als er seinen Irrtum erkannte. Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie der Slytherin das Tablett vor ihm absetzte und sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte.

„Was soll das?" knurrte Black

Snape fixierte ihn mit stechendem Blick. „Du wirst jetzt essen – und wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust, werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, um dich dazu zu zwingen. Und du darfst mir glauben, dass ich in der Wahl meiner Mittel nicht zimperlich sein werde", erläuterte Snape mit kalter Stimme.

Black schnappte nach Luft.

„Das wagst du nicht!" stiess er hervor.

Merkwürdiger Weise hob die Aussicht auf einen Streit mit Snape seine Lebensgeister beträchtlich. Der Slytherin war ein perfektes Ziel für seine unkontrollierten und aufgestauten Emotionen. Und er würde sich hinterher nicht dafür entschuldigen müssen.

**-* Severus *-**

„Wetten, dass doch? Mir persönlich ist es ja herzlich gleichgültig, ob du dich hier langsam aber sicher zu Tode hungerst – ich halte es aber für sinnvoller, dass du in guter Form bist, wenn du gegen Malfoy auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben willst", bemerkte Snape kalt.

Insgeheim gratulierte er sich zu seinem Schachzug. Er hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht, dass Black einfach die Nase voll davon hatte, in Watte gepackt zu werden. Er brauchte etwas, wogegen er kämpfen, rebellieren und den er anschreien konnte.

„Malfoy mache ich noch mit der linken Hand auf den Rücken gefesselt fertig!" gab Black heftig zurück und seine Augen blitzten.

„Ach ja?" fragte Snape kühl zurück, zog rasch seinen Zauberstab und verpasste Black einen Beinklammerfluch, bevor dieser überhaupt reagieren konnnte.

„Du elender Drecksack!" brüllte Black und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte Snape trocken, nahm eines der belegten Brote und stopfte es Black ohne viel Federlesens in den Mund. „Du hast die Wahl", sagte er gelassen. „Schlucken oder Ersticken. Mir ist das völlig gleichgültig."

Black funkelte ihn immer noch wütend an, doch er stiess Snapes Finger beiseite, nahm das Brot selbst in die Hand und biss ab.

Snape löste mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes den Beinklammerfluch.

„Ach ja – falls du heute zufällig keine Lust zum Faulenzen hast... Professor Sprout kann Hilfe beim Umtopfen der neuen Setzlinge gebrauchen", warf Snape ätzend ein. „Ich habe ihr beim Frühstück gesagt, dass du sicher entzückt sein wirst, ihr dabei hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen."

Wenn seine Hände beschäftigt waren würde Black vielleicht endlich aufhören, über seinen Rachegedanken zu brüten. Und ausserdem bewahrte es ihn davor, selbst stundenlang mit der Hufflepuff-Hauslehrerin im Gewächshaus herumzustehen.

**-* Sirius *-**

Black beschlich das dumme Gefühl, dass Snape ihn gerade hereingelegt hatte. Er kaute geistesabwesend, schluckte und grub erneut seine Zähne in das Brot.

Als er es verzehrt hatte, wischte er sich flüchtig über den Mund.

„Hör gefälligst auf, so selbstgefällig zu grinsen, du Bastard", raunzte er Snape an, dann wandte sich sein Blick wieder dem Tablett zu. „Gibt's nichts mit Schinken?"

Er war immer noch stocksauer auf Snape, auf Lupin und den Rest der Welt. Am allermeisten war er aber wütend auf sich selbst – dass er so einfach nachgeben hatte, dass er plötzlich bemerkte, wie hungrig er tatsächlich war und dass dieses Käsebrötchen so verdammt lecker war.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape sah keine Veranlassung mehr, Blacks Gesellschaft noch länger zu ertragen.

„Ich denke, du brauchst mich jetzt nicht mehr", sagte er in einem Tonfall, von dem er wusste, dass er Black zur Weissglut treiben würde (und damit hoffentlich seinen Appetit noch weiter anregen würde), erhob sich wieder und ging zurück zum Schloss.

In der grossen Halle sass Lupin wie ein Häufchen Elend auf den Steinstufen, die hinauf zum Ravenclaw-Turm führten. Als er jedoch Snapes Schritte hörte, sah er auf und sein Blick wurde hoffnungsvoll. Er sprang auf und lief Snape entgegen.

„Und?" fragte er, sichtlich zwischen Hoffnung und Enttäuschung schwankend.

Snape berührte leicht Lupins Wange und lächelte verhalten.

„Er isst."

In Lupins Blick mischte sich Skepsis in die Erleichterung.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Musst du eigentlich alles wissen?" fragte Snape leicht genervt, worauf ein seltsam sinnliches Lächeln über Lupins Lippen huschte.

Er neigte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne und flüsterte in Snapes Ohr: „das kommt darauf an... ich wüsste zum Beispiel furchtbar gerne, ob du auch einen schönen breiten Ledergürtel hast, mit dem du mich heute Abend... verwöhnen kannst..."

Snape schluckte. Oh ja. Lupin über seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt und festgebunden, die Beine einladend gespreizt und ein Ledergürtel, der klatschend... Snape fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit ruckartig zum Leben erwachte.

Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er heute Abend nicht hier, sondern in Malfoy Manor sein würde und er fluchte leise.

„Was ist?" hauchte Lupin. „Keine gute Idee?"

Snape stöhnte. „Doch – sogar eine verdammt gute Idee. Nur nicht für heute Abend."

Lupin rückte überrascht von ihm ab. „Warum nicht heute Abend?" fragte er mit verletztem Unterton.

„Weil ich nicht da sein werde", antwortete Snape ausweichend, um seine unvermeidliche Kapitulation vor diesen unwahrscheinlichen Augen hinauszuzögern.

„Und wo wirst du sein?" stocherte Lupin weiter.

Snape schloss die Augen, doch er war nicht schnell genug gewesen, er hatte noch gesehen, wie Lupins Blick diesen bettelnden, verletzten Ausdruck angenommen hatte und er gab auf.

„Malfoy hat mich zum Essen eingeladen. Ich kann nicht absagen, ohne dass es verdammt seltsam aussieht."

**-* Remus *-**

„Zu Malfoy?" hauchte Lupin erschrocken. Instinktiv fasste er nach Snapes Robe und klammerte sich dort fest. Für einige Augenblicke herrschte völlige Stille. „Du musst gut auf dich aufpassen", wisperte Lupin. „Versprich es mir."

Lupin wusste, dass er sich wie in einem schlechten Melodram aufführte, doch es war ihm herzlich gleichgültig. Es verblüffte ihn selbst, aber er konnte sich – bereits nach diesen wenigen Tagen – ein Leben ohne Snape nicht mehr vorstellen... wollte es sich auch gar nicht vorstellen.

Sein aufgewühlter Blick traf auf die ruhigen, schwarzen Augen und er entspannte sich wieder ein ganz klein wenig. Snape würde sicher nichts unüberlegtes tun... er war schliesslich nicht wie Black. Wie Black? Ach Gott...

„Severus – versprich mir, dass du Sirius nicht sagst, wo du heute Abend hingehst! Er wird sonst versuchen, mit dir mit zu kommen!"

„Hältst du mich für blöd?" fragte Snape mit deutlich beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber selbst wenn er versuchen würde, so einfach mitzukommen, würde es ihm nicht gelingen. Malfoy hat sehr starke Schutzzauber um sein Anwesen gelegt. Es ist unmöglich, dort einzudringen, wenn er es nicht will."

„Na gut..." , sagte Lupin lahm. Er war nicht wirklich beruhigt, aber er würde sich mit Snapes Versicherung wohl zufrieden geben müssen.

Snape nahm Lupins Hände in seine und strich sanft über die immer noch geröteten Handgelenke, die von den langen Ärmeln seiner Robe verborgen wurden.

„Du hast keinen Grund, dir irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen", sagte er leise.

Lupin wünschte sich von Herzen, dass er ihm vorbehaltlos würde glauben können, doch er hatte schon zu lange gelebt und schon zu viel gesehen, um noch so naiv zu sein. Es konnte immer etwas schief gehen. Und oft ging es auch schief.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape atmete einmal tief durch, als der bedrückte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Liebsten nicht weichen wollte. „Lass mich raten – du wirst den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht damit verbringen, dir Sorgen zu machen und über mich, Malfoy und Black nachzugrübeln."

Lupin grinste schief und nickte schliesslich.

„Dann kannst du genauso gut Black Gesellschaft leisten, wenn er für Professor Sprout Setzlinge umtopft", stellte Snape fest. „Das wäre vielleicht sowieso besser. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Black sich bei der Arbeit langweilt und sich wieder dem süssen Nichtstun hingibt", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

Lupin schenkte ihm einen seltsamen Blick.

„Wie hast du Sirius dazu gebracht, im Gewächshaus zu arbeiten?"

„Ich habe ihn gar nicht erst gefragt."

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Heute noch kein Lucius und auch keine Narcissa – aber im nächsten Kapitel werden dann einige eurer Fragen geklärt und es wird wieder ein bisschen spannender. Bis dahin! Nächstes Update wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwann nächste Woche.

Übrigens bin ich mittlerweile bei 61 lieben Menschen auf der favourite Author list...  „sterngeborene" war die Nummer 60 – heissen Dank an euch alle!!!! Das sind so die Dinge, die mich inspirieren und die mir meine tägliche Tafel Schokolade ersetzen.


	14. Geheimnisse Teil 1

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Okay, hier in aller kürze ein paar Bemerkungen zu euren Reviews (ich wünschte ich könnte ausführlicher darauf eingehen, aber dazu habe ich im Moment einfach keine Zeit) -  Die Einstufung in Drama und Angst hat sich mittlerweile sicher etwas überholt, allerdings kommt da noch einiges und eine reine Romance ist es nun auch nicht gerade. Das mit den Zwischenüberschriften hatte ich mir ursprünglich auch irgendwie anders gedacht, aber jetzt habe ich es angefangen, jetzt wird es auch durchgezogen.

Mona, Toyo, Khair, Salia, Severin, M, Shelley, Elliot, Sarisat, Kirilein und Cissylein – fühlt euch alle halb tot gewuschelt!

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Geheimnisse Teil 1

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Severus *-**

Snape liess seinen Blick über die Tafel gleiten, an der er vor einer Stunde gemeinsam mit der Familie Malfoy Platz genommen hatte. Das Abendessen hatte sich für Snapes Geschmack zu sehr in die Länge gezogen, doch mittlerweile waren sie endlich beim Dessert angekommen.

Ein Tischgespräch war trotz Narcissas Bemühungen die ganze Zeit nicht richtig in Gang gekommen und Snape hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, sich darüber zu wundern, warum Draco so blass aussah, warum er so seltsam steif am Tisch sass und warum er dem Blick seines ehemaligen Lehrers auswich.

Malfoys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Aber du isst ja gar nicht, meine Liebe", sprach Malfoy seine Frau an. „Ist die Pistazien-Creme nicht nach deinem Geschmack?"

Malfoy hatte seine Stimme dabei nicht erhoben, dennoch registrierte Snape überrascht, wie furchtsam Narcissa auf diese Bemerkung reagierte.

„Oh, doch, Liebster", stiess sie hastig mit flatternden Augenlidern hervor und aß, wie zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte rasch hintereinander zwei Löffel der Cremespeise.

Auch Snape ass schweigend weiter.

Als er fertig war, legte er seinen Löffel beiseite und sah Malfoy leicht fragend an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick ausdruckslos und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn.

„Draco, wenn du fertig bist, dann darfst du aufstehen."

Draco nickte, erhob sich und verliess den Raum.

Snape bemerkte, dass Narcissas Blick ihrem Sohn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck folgten, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Gatten zuwandte.

„Ich würde mich auch gerne zurückziehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr brauchst, Lucius."

„Tu das, meine Liebe. Ich werde mit Severus in die Bibliothek gehen."

Snape fragte sich, was in dieser Familie wohl vor sich ging. Die unterschwelligen Spannungen waren fast körperlich spürbar.

Es gab allerdings keinen Zweifel, dass Malfoy hier ganz alleine alle Zügel in der Hand hielt. Snape hatte Narcissa nie besonders gut gekannt, doch es kam ihm so vor, als ob sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst war.

„Wollen wir?" fragte Malfoy ebenso höflich wie befehlend und die Probleme der Familie Malfoy traten bei Snape genauso plötzlich wie komplett in den Hintergrund.

Er würde sicher gleich selbst genug Sorgen haben.

Er stand auf und folgte Malfoy in den Nebenraum.

**-* Lucius *-**

Er wartete, bis Snape in einem der niedrigen Sessel Platz genommen hatte und reichte ihm dann ein Glas Whiskey. Er selbst blieb stehen und nippte an seinem Glas, während er seinen alten Freund unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern scharf beobachtete.

Er hatte ihn schon während des Abendessens kaum aus den Augen gelassen und sich insgeheim darüber gewundert, dass er so entspannt am Tisch gesessen hatte. Entweder er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler oder...

„Ich habe gehört, dass Black und Lupin in Hogwarts Unterschlupf gesucht und gefunden haben", bemerkte er absichtlich in dem Moment als Snape seinen ersten Schluck nahm.

Doch zu Malfoys Ärger zeigte dieser keine besondere Reaktion. Kein Verschlucken, kein Erschrecken, kein schlechtgetarnter Hustenanfall – nichts.

Dennoch blieb Malfoy misstrauisch.

Sie hatten sich seit ihrer gemeinsamen Bestrafung durch den dunklen Lord nicht mehr gesehen und Malfoy hatte ausreichend Zeit gehabt um sich über die Flucht der Gefangenen und Snapes Verhalten Gedanken zu machen.

Sicher – das Verhalten des Tränkemeisters war über jeden Verdacht erhaben gewesen... dennoch kursierten unter den Todessern Gerüchte und Malfoys Zweifel waren geweckt worden. Er hatte Snape heute Abend eingeladen um ihm ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Er sah zu, wie Snape in aller Ruhe den Whiskey hinunterschluckte.

„Ja – aber das war wohl nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen", erwiderte Snape kühl.

„Und?" bohrte Malfoy weiter. „Gab es irgendwelche Komplikationen?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und Malfoy musste sich beherrschen um ihm diese kühle Arroganz nicht mit einer verletzenden Bemerkung über sein ungepflegtes Äusseres aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Komplikationen? Welcher Art?" fragte Snape ungerührt.

„Es hat also keine Schwierigkeiten gegeben? Mit Dumbledore, zum Beispiel? Oder mit dem Werwolf? Hm?" bemerkte Malfoy höhnisch. „Willst du mir allen Ernstes weismachen, dass kein einziger von ihnen Verdacht geschöpft hat?"

„Nein", antwortete Snape mit gelangweiltem Unterton. „Nicht mehr, nachdem ich ihr Gedächtnis sicherheitshalber ein wenig modifiziert habe."

Malfoy schwieg für einen Moment. Das klang leider plausibel. Trotzdem sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass hier etwas faul war und zwar oberfaul.

Kein Mensch, nicht einmal Snape selbst würde in dieser Angelegenheit so kaltschnäuzig reagieren, als ob ihn das alles nichts angehen würde.

Malfoy leerte sein Glas und stellte es auf einem der kleinen Tische ab.

„Ich glaube, du lügst", sagte er ohne Gefühlsregung und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, wie sich Snapes Augen für einen Moment verengten, bevor sein Gesicht wieder so kalt und ausdruckslos wurde, wie zuvor.

„So", quittierte Snape Malfoys Bemerkung einsilbig.

Malfoy musterte ihn interessiert. „Mein Kompliment – du hast dich wirklich gut im Griff. Ja, ich glaube, dass dich die beiden sehr wohl erkannt haben und der einzige Grund, warum du noch nicht in Askaban sitzt, ist, dass du massgeblich an ihrer Flucht beteiligt warst. Was sagst du nun?"

„Beweis es", antwortete Snape ungerührt.

Malfoy traute kaum seinen Ohren.

Bei Salazar – was für ein abgebrühter Bastard!

Innerlich brodelte Malfoy vor unterdrücktem Zorn, doch äusserlich zwang er sch zur Ruhe.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich das nicht kann." Er hielt kurz inne. „Trotzdem... sollten meine Vermutungen dem dunklen Lord zu Ohren kommen..." er liess das Satzende drohend in der Luft hängen.

„Dein Wort stünde gegen meines, Lucius", sagte Snape mit ausdrucksloser Miene, doch Malfoy glaubte, einen Hauch von Anspannung herauszuhören. „Es könnte dir genauso schaden wie mir."

Malfoy nickte knapp. Über diesen Punkt war er sich auch klar geworden. „Ich weiss – allerdings wurde im Gegensatz zu dir, meine Loyalität noch niemals in Frage gestellt... vielleicht könnte diese eine Bemerkung der Tropfen sein, der dein Fass beim dunklen Lord zum Überlaufen bringt."

Das Schweigen, das sich nach diesen Worten auf die beiden Männer senkte, dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke.

„Was willst du?" fragte Snape mit eisigem Tonfall.

Malfoy gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

**-* Sirius *-**

„Ich habe immer noch schwarze Fingernägel", seufzte Black.

„Du hättest eben Handschuhe anziehen sollen, wie ich", neckte Lupin seinen Freund.

Die beiden hatten tatsächlich den grössten Teil des Tages mit Professor Sprout im Gewächshaus verbracht. Black fühlte sich seither wesentlich besser – obwohl er das natürlich nie zugegeben hätte, da es schliesslich Snapes Idee gewesen war – die körperlich Arbeit hatte ihm gut getan.

Sein Appetit hatte sich ebenfalls wieder zurückgemeldet und er hatte das Abendessen gemeinsam mit allen anderen in der grossen Halle eingenommen.

Obwohl Black sich noch nicht dazu hatte durchringen können, Lupin für sein Verhalten vom Vormittag um Verzeihung zu bitten, schien ihm der Werwolf nichts mehr nachzutragen.

„Wie ist es?" fragte Lupin da gerade. „Möchtest du mir noch ein Stündchen Gesellschaft leisten? Wir könnten noch eine Flasche Wein aufmachen."

Black überlegte kurz. Lupin machte nicht den Anschein, als wolle er ihn wieder zu Tode bemuttern und die Einsamkeit seines eigenen Zimmers übte im Moment wenig Reiz auf ihn aus. So sehr er sich in den letzten Tagen danach gesehnt hatte, so sehr schreckte er jetzt davor zurück.

Er wollte noch ein wenig Ablenkung haben – um nicht schon wieder über alles nachzugrübeln.

„Okay, gehen wir noch zu dir", antwortete er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin freute sich, dass Black anstandslos mitgekommen war, denn ihm graute heute Abend vor dem Alleinsein. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, wann und ob Snape wohlbehalten zurückkommen würde.

Während es sich Black auf dem Sofa bequem machte, holte Lupin die Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser. Er öffnete die Flasche, schenkte ein und brachte eine Unterhaltung über die heutige Umtopfaktion in Gang.

Doch nach einer Weile verstummte beide wieder und sahen sich nachdenklich an. Nach einer Weile ertrug Lupin die Stille nicht mehr und er berührte Black leicht an der Hand, als dieser nicht zurückzuckte, sondern ihn nur leicht fragend ansah, traute sich Lupin, das auszusprechen, was ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele lag.

„Wenn du irgendwann einmal darüber sprechen möchtest – ich bin immer für dich da", sagte er sanft und zog seine Hand nur langsam wieder zurück.

In Blacks Augen trat ein kurzes Flackern, das jedoch rasch wieder erlosch.

„Danke, Moony", entgegnete er leise. „Aber im Moment möchte ich nicht darüber sprechen." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Noch nicht... aber vielleicht gibt es ja etwas, worüber du gerne reden würdest?"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Lupin etwas perplex und leicht alarmiert.

„Wie ich das meine? Ganz einfach – ich möchte wissen, ob es da noch etwas gibt, was dich belastet – obwohl dich die ganze Sache offensichtlich nicht so... mitgenommen hat wie... wie mich. Ich nehme an... Snape... ist nicht... nicht gar so... hart mit dir umgesprungen..." Blacks Tonfall war bei den letzten Worten etwas brüchiger geworden und Lupin zögerte mit seiner Antwort.

Würde sich hier der Streit wiederholen, den sie bereits in der Krankenstation geführt hatten? Wie sollte er darauf reagieren? Sollte er einfach schweigen? Oder gleich die Wahrheit bekennen?

„Es war für mich sicher nicht so hart wie für dich", antwortete Lupin schliesslich ausweichend. „Zum Einen hat Severus nicht mehr gemacht... als... als unbedingt... notwendig war um... Malfoy... zu täuschen...", er unterbrach sich und atmete einmal tief durch. „Zum Anderen... wusste ich ja, dass er es auch nicht freiwillig tat... und ich konnte hinterher mit ihm darüber... reden..." er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Es lässt sich nicht vergleichen, Sirius..."

„Da hast du verdammt Recht", stiess Black bitter hervor und stellte sein Glas unnötig heftig auf den Tisch zurück. Der Wein im Glas schwappte über und floss auf die Tischplatte.

„Oh, Remus, tut mir leid – hast du ein Tuch oder einen Lappen da?" fragte Black leicht zerknirscht.

„Ach, lass nur, Sirius." Lupin war aufgestanden und hatte ein Tuch geholt um die Weinpfütze aufzuwischen. Um die Ärmel seiner Robe nicht aus Versehen in den Rotwein zu tauchen, schob er sie bis zum Ellbogen zurück.

Er hatte gerade erst angefangen, die Tischplatte abzuwischen, als Blacks Finger sich schmerzhaft um seinen Unterarm schlossen.

„Was hast du da? Fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Im ersten Moment wusste Lupin nicht, wovon sein Freund sprach, doch dann begriff er – die halbverheilten Abschürfungen an seinen Handgelenken waren nicht länger von den Ärmel seiner Robe verborgen...

„Äähmm, Sirius... das ist so...", stotterte Lupin überrumpelt.

„War das Snape?" rief Black aus, dann schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein, das kann nicht sein – sie sind frisch.. sie müssten doch schon längst verheilt sein..."

Lupin war mittlerweile erstarrt vor Angst vor dem Unausweichlichen.

„Aber woher hast du das dann?" bohrte Black weiter. „Wer hat dich so... behandelt?" Abscheu färbte seine Stimme, während sein Gesichtsausdruck merkwürdig emotionslos war. „Du warst doch die ganze Zeit über hier... du warst doch nie allein... ausser mit mir..." seine Augen weiteten sich, „... und Snape..."

„Sirius, hör mal, das ist nicht so, wie es..." versuchte Lupin zu beschwichtigen, doch er kam damit nicht weit.

Black sprang von dem Sofa auf.

„Das war Snape?" brüllte er und hielt Lupins Handgelenke immer noch anklagend fest. „Warum hat dieser Bastard das getan? Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? Warum hat er dich gefesselt?!"

„Weil... weil..." Lupin suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, doch ihm war klar, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um endgültig Farbe zu bekennen. „... weil ich es so wollte."

„WAS?!"

„Ich liebe ihn, Sirius... und er liebt mich... und das hier..." er hob seine Hände leicht an. „... ist etwas, das wir beide... geniessen..."

Black liess abrupt Lupins Arme los und stürzte Hals über Kopf ins Badezimmer – eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst.

**-* Sirius *-**

‚_Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich das alles wieder auskotze, hätte ich nicht so viel gegessen_' dachte Black gequält.

Er fühlte undeutlich, dass ihm jemand – Lupin, wer sonst – die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt und ihm ein feuchtes Handtuch reichte. Die körperliche Übelkeit verebbte, doch die Fassungslosigkeit und das seelische Unwohlsein, das Lupins überraschendes Geständnis bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, blieb.

Black erhob sich umständlich von seiner kauernden Position vor der Toilette, wischte sich mit dem Handtuch über das Gesicht und sah seinen Freund an.

Jetzt war es, als ob er sein Leben lang blind gewesen wäre und ihm erst jetzt die Augen geöffnet wären.

Viele kleine Begebenheiten in der Vergangenheit ergaben nun einen völlig neuen Sinn. Er begriff es einfach nicht. Lupin liebte körperliche Gewalt – warum hatte er nie etwas gemerkt?

„Gott, Remus – das ist so... so... krank", flüsterte er, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. „Und dann noch ausgerechnet Snape... warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?"

„Vielleicht wegen deiner zu erwartenden Reaktion?" entgegnete Lupin etwas schnippisch, doch dann senkte er betreten den Blick. „Ich hätte es dir auf jeden Fall gesagt, aber nicht, solange du noch so..."

„Unberechenbar?!" fuhr Black aufgebracht dazwischen.

„Unausgeglichen bist", beendete Lupin diplomatisch den Satz.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape hatte schon die ganze Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, denn er wusste, dass Malfoy nie etwas ohne Grund tat. Jetzt war diese schrecklich Ahnung Gewissheit geworden.

Sein Blut hatte sich mit einem Schlag in Eiswasser verwandelt und sein Herz klopfte ihn einem nervösen Rhythmus, doch sein Verstand arbeitete genauso verlässlich wie unter normalen Umständen.

„Was willst du?" fragte er kühl und hielt sich damit an die alte Regel ‚_Wer fragt, führt_'. Vielleicht konnte er damit aber auch nur Zeit schinden – aber auf gar keinen Fall durfte er sich zu irgendwelchen Geständnissen, Aussagen oder Zusagen verleiten lassen.

Malfoy schenkte ihm nun wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Gesicht zierte ein überlegenes Lächeln, das Snape ihm am liebsten mit einem sauberen Cruciatus Fluch entfernt hätte.

„Du gibst es also zu", stellte Malfoy befriedigt fest.

Snape lehnte sich gespielt gelassen in seinem Sessel zurück – innerlich jedoch war jede Faser seines Körpers zum zerreissen gespannt.

„Ich gebe gar nichts zu, Lucius – und vor dir schon gar nicht. Wie du selbst schon so richtig bemerkt hast – du hast keine Beweise... Ich habe nur gefragt, weil es mich interessiert, was du dir von diesem lächerlichen Erpressungsversuch versprichst."

Das Lächeln verschwand langsam vom Gesicht des blonden Slytherin.

„ich denke, dass du dennoch an meinem Schweigen interessiert sein dürftest", bemerkte Malfoy ungeduldig.

„Vielleicht - vielleicht auch nicht", antwortete Snape mit geheucheltem Desinteresse. „Es hängt eben ganz davon ab, was du dafür verlangst." Er erhob sich und trat auf Malfoy zu. „Aber ich rate dir gut, deine Forderungen nicht zu übertreiben", flüsterte er mit schneidender Stimme.

Malfoy funkelte ihn zornig an. „Hör auf, hier grosse Reden zu schwingen! Du hast diese beiden Versager befreit und auch wenn ich es jetzt noch nicht beweisen kann – irgendwann werde ich es können! Du bist also keinesfalls in der Position um irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen! Ich könnte dich jetzt oder erst in ein paar Monaten beim dunklen Lord verraten – aber... was hätte ich davon? Im besten Fall ein wenig Lob, ein wenig Anerkennung... aber ich denke, ich habe mehr Nutzen davon, wenn du mir... gefügig bist..."

Snape beherrschte sich nur mühsam – der Gedanke, Malfoy jetzt auf der Stelle einfach umzubringen, war verlockend. Doch wie sollte er das Ganze Voldemort oder vielleicht sogar dem Zaubereiministerium erklären? Stolz hin oder her – er hatte kein gesteigertes Verlangen, Askaban von innen kennen zu lernen.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Gefügig?" fragte er und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen gleichgültigen Klang zu geben. „Was brauchst du? Zaubertränke... Unterricht in altmagischen Flüchen – oder was?"

Zu seinem Schrecken bemerkte er, dass über Malfoys Lippen ein anzügliches Grinsen huschte.

„Sicher... Zaubertränke kann man immer brauchen, noch dazu, wenn sie umsonst sind – aber im Moment hatte ich eher an ‚_oder was_' gedacht."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Gibt es niemand, den du sonst mit deinen unmoralischen Angeboten belästigen kannst?" fragte er verächtlich.

„Doch – aber ich finde, Draco sollte auch mal wieder ein paar Nächte durchschlafen dürfen", entgegnete Malfoy ungerührt.

Snape brauchte einige Sekunden, um diesen Satz wirklich zu verstehen. Als er glaubte, die volle Bedeutung dieser Worte erfasst zu haben, musste er den Drang Malfoy sofort und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste an die Kehle zu gehen, krampfhaft unterdrücken.

Er wusste, dass er blass geworden war, doch er zwang sich weiterhin zur Ruhe – zuviel stand auf dem Spiel.

„Nun, was sagst du", fragte Malfoy überheblich. „Willigst du ein?"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", knurrte Snape.

„Von mir aus – aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir nicht ewig Zeit damit lassen." Er winkte lässig mit seiner Hand. „Du findest ja wohl allein hinaus."

**-* Narcissa *-**

Ängstlich hatte Narcissa im Schatten der kaum erleuchteten Treppe gewartet. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Snape alleine herauskommen würde – vielleicht konnte er ihr und Draco helfen...

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Ich weiss nicht, ob ich nächste Woche wieder ein Update schaffe... es gibt zur Zeit so viel zu tun *seufz*


	15. Geheimnisse Teil 2

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Nach dieser relativ langen (kreativen) Pause habe ich beschlossen, mal wieder jeden einzelnen von meinen Getreuen anzusprechen und nicht nur einfach ein pauschales Dankeschön in den Raum zu werfen, wo es dann hilflos auf dem Rücken liegt und keiner sich drum kümmert.

@Luna – Danke für das Lob *rotwerd* und: willkommen im Club! *prosecco zur begrüssung*

@Khair - *reicht spucktüte* geht's wieder besser, wenn ich dir versichere, dass Lucius nicht mit einem blauen Auge davon kommen wird?

@Kirilein – schön, dass du schon wieder da bist... gerade noch rechtzeitig fürs neue Chap *gg*

@anna – Schlitzen oder hängen? *grübel* Ach, ich denke Black und Sevie wird da schon was angemessenes einfallen.

@Besserweis – habe ich dich echt vergessen????? PEINLICH... Das war dann aber ein absolutes Versehen und keine Absicht! Verzeihst du mir? *mit keksen bestech* Wie weiter oben schon erwähnt: Malfoy wird auf der Strecke bleiben. Er ist in dieser Story einfach zu böse um ungestraft davon zu kommen. Andererseits reizt mich seit einiger Zeit der Gedanke einer SS/LM-Story ungeheuer...

@SilentRoses – Wo ich hin will? Wenn ich das nur mal wüsste... Diese Story hat mich mit jedem Kapitel selbst überrascht. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich am Anfang nur dieses eine Bild eines gefesselten Remus im Kopf hatte... *schüttelt den kopf und wählt die nummer ihres psychiaters*

@Naru Taru – Tröstet's dich? Ich hätte das von dieser Story selbst nicht geglaubt. Sollte eigentlich nur was kleines, schmutziges werden – und was habe ich jetzt? *wird melodramatisch* ‚_Ich habe ein Monster erschaffen_' *kicher*

@Sarista – schön, dass dir das Lachen nicht vergangen ist. *froi*

@Cissylein – über dein review habe ich mich ehrlich gefreut und ich habe auch alles ganz richtig verstanden und ich gebe dir auch recht: in dieser Story ist es _mein_ Lucius *smile* und er ist widerlich! Und heissen Dank für das Lob.

@Salia - *riechsalz reich und wieder aufsammel* Ja, das wird schon alles gut werden. Keine Bange – Tante Lorelei hat die Jungs im Griff... zumindest ab und zu...

@M - _Und ich hoffe Sirius verachtet Remus jetzt nicht total, sondern verträgt sich wieder mit ihm. Schließlich ist es immer noch der gleiche Remus, er weiß nur etwas mehr über ihn._ Dieser Satz von dir ist so toll, den musste ich einfach hier noch mal hinschreiben. Das ist so wahr!

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Geheimnisse Teil 2

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Narcissa *-**

"Severus!" rief sie ihm leise zu und bemühte sich, den drängenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht gar zu deutlich werden zu lassen. Snape hielt inne und drehte sich suchend um. Als er sie erkannte, fragte er seltsam tonlos: "Was ist?"

Sie streckte wortlos die Hand nach ihm aus und er kam mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu. Als er vor ihr stand, fragte sie sich in einem kleinen Eckchen ihres Gehirns, was sie da eigentlich tat.

Snape war - genau wie ihr Ehemann - ein Todesser... würde sie ihm dennoch vertrauen können, oder würde dadurch alles nur noch schlimmer werden? Ihre Gedanken rasten, doch endlich hatte sie sich dazu durchgerungen, sich diesem Mann anzuvertrauen, der immer so schwer zu durchschauen war - denn, sehr viel schlimmer konnte es kaum noch kommen...

"Ich habe nicht viel Zeit!" riss seine leise, emotionslose Stimme sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken.

Sie löste mit grosser Willensanstrengung ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger und legte sie impulsiv auf Snapes Unterarm.

"Du musst uns helfen!" flüsterte sie und sah sich gleich danach um, aus Angst, belauscht worden zu sein.

**-* Severus *-**

Snapes erster Gedanke war, dass ihm hier eine weitere Falle gestellt werden sollte, doch Narcissas fast schon zwanghaftes Verhalten wirkte echt und keinesfalls gespielt. Ihre unsteten Blicke sprachen eine deutliche Sprache - sie schien geradezu davon besessen zu sein, dass sie belauscht würden.

_'Wobei das in diesem Haushalt auch wirklich kein Wunder wäre' dachte er bitter._

"Wem soll ich helfen? Dir und Draco?" fragte er.

Narcissa atmete hastig ein und aus.

"Ja - bring uns weg von hier", flüsterte sie und klammerte sich verzweifelt an seinen Arm.

"Wie stellst du dir das vor?" fuhr er sie schroff an. Gott, er wüsste nicht, was er lieber täte, aber so würde das nicht funktionieren und Narcissa musste das begreifen. Ein vager Plan formte sich in seinem Gehirn. Vielleicht würde es mit ihrer Hilfe gelingen mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. "Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ihr könntet einfach vor ihm weglaufen, euch vor ihm verstecken, bis er euch schliesslich doch findet?"

Doch Narcissa schien ihm nicht zugehört zu haben.

"Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus... und Draco... wir müssen fort von hier!" schluchzte sie aufgelöst.

"Draco...", wiederholte Snape nachdenklich, dann legte er eine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter der blonden Frau. "Wie lange missbraucht Lucius ihn schon?"

Doch statt einer Antwort fing Narcissa leise an zu weinen.

Snapes hätte gerne mehr Geduld mit ihr gehabt, aber dies war weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort für einen nervösen Zusammenbruch. Jeden Moment konnte jemand kommen und sie entdecken - im allerschlimmsten Fall Malfoy selbst!

Sein Griff an ihrer Schulter verstärkte sich und er schüttelte sie leicht.

"Ich weiss es nicht... ich weiss nur, dass er mir seit einiger Zeit irgendwelche Drogen ins Essen mischt... um mich zu betäuben... damit ich nichts bemerke... Bitte, du musst uns helfen... ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich tun soll!"

Wider besseren Wissens hatte Snape die ganze Zeit über gehofft, dass es vielleicht doch nicht wahr wäre - dass Malfoy doch nicht wirklich so verdorben sein könnte um sich an seinem eigenen Sohn zu vergreifen, dass er es vorhin in der Bibliothek nur gesagt hatte, um seiner Drohung Nachdruck zu verleihen oder um Snape einen Schrecken einzujagen... Dunkle, eiskalte Wut kochte langsam in Snape hoch. Wenn er noch sehr viel mehr über Malfoy hören würde, würde sich Black mit seinen Mordgelüsten hinten anstellen müssen.

"Trotzdem - Weglaufen hat keinen Sinn - ich dachte eher an eine etwas endgültigere Lösung", schlug er Narcissa vor.

**-* Narcissa *-**

Narcissa musterte ihn erst ungläubig, doch dann begriff sie, was er da gerade gesagt, was er ihr da gerade angeboten hatte... Er würde ihr helfen! Er würde ihr tatsächlich helfen! Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getrogen!

Seit vielen Monaten durchströmte wieder Hoffnung ihren Körper und sie straffte sich.

"Mord? Oh, Merlin, ja - dann tu es gleich!" drängte sie ihn. "Jetzt sofort, bevor er noch..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape unterbrach sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung.

"Nein - es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, zu viele Komplikationen. Ich habe wirklich kein Verlangen danach meinen Kopf gleich mit in die Schlinge zu stecken." Er atmete einmal tief durch. Was jetzt kam, war unglaublich wichtig für den Plan, den er sich zurechtgelegt hatte. "Narcissa, du musst an einem der nächsten Tage - möglichst bald - die Schutzbanne, die auf Malfoy Manor liegen soweit lockern, dass ich... und noch jemand... unbemerkt das Haus erreichen können."

Narcissa erbleichte. "Das kann ich nicht!"

**-* Severus *-**

Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll das heissen?"

"Er würde es merken und uns umbringen, bevor ihr auch nur einen Fuss über die Schwelle gesetzt habt!" erklärte sie fieberhaft ihre Weigerung.

Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. So würde das nie etwas werden...

"Dann musst du ihn mit irgendetwas ablenken", sagte er eindringlich. "Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit es sauber und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen zu erledigen."

"Ich kann nicht...", flüsterte sie kraftlos.

Snape umfasste ihre Gestalt mit einem raschen Blick. "Doch, du kannst es. Du würdest nicht hier mit mir stehen, wenn du es nicht könntest. Schick mir eine Eule, wenn es soweit ist. Ich kann eine Viertelstunde nach Eintreffen deiner Nachricht hier sein."

Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht mehr ab, sondern beeilte sich, Malfoy Manor den Rücken zu kehren. Er hatte sich für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu lange hier aufgehalten.

Da er ein angemeldeter Gast gewesen war, gelangte er ohne Zwischenfall durch die zahlreichen Schutzbanne, die das Gebäude und das Grundstück der Malfoys umgaben und apparierte nach Hogwarts. Normalerweise war es ihm mehr als lästig, dass es nicht möglich war, direkt vor das Schloss zu apparieren, doch heute begrüsste er diesen kurzen Fussmarsch und nutzte ihn, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war keinesfalls sicher, dass Narcissa auch das tun würde, was er ihr geraten hatte. Doch sosehr er auch jede Variante durchspielte - dies blieb die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie alle hatten um Malfoy zu erledigen und dennoch nicht verdächtigt zu werden... zumindest nicht allzu sehr...

Als er seine Räume erreicht hatte, bemerkte er, dass die Tür während seiner Abwesenheit geöffnet worden war. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, fuhr Black aus einem der Sessel in die Höhe.

**-* Sirius *-**

Endlich war dieser Bastard wieder da. Obwohl Lupin neben ihm begütigend nach seinem Arm griff, schüttelte er ihn ab und sprang auf.

"Was wolltest du bei Malfoy?!!!"

Es ärgerte ihn, dass Snapes ganze Reaktion aus einem leisen Seufzen und einem milden Blick in Richtung Lupin bestand.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du es ihm doch gesagt...", sagte Snape mit leichtem Überdruss in der Stimme zu Lupin.

Lupin lächelte zerknirscht und beschämt. "Es liess sich nicht so ganz vermeiden... " Dann hob er in einer entschuldigenden Geste die Arme und murmelte: "Er weiss auch das andere..."

Black hatte plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl, dass die beiden Männer seine Anwesenheit völlig vergessen hatten. Snape ging auf Lupin zu und nahm dessen Hände in seine eigenen. Wenn Black es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er im ersten Moment geglaubt, dass dies eine durchaus zärtliche Geste gewesen war. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Snape und zärtlich? Quatsch! Noch dazu, nach allem, was sein bester Freund ihm heute abend alles gebeichtet hatte... Sein Magen meldete sich wieder und Black versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Doch die beiden anderen machten ihm das verdammt schwer.

"Ich habe gleich gesagt, du sollst sie mich heilen lassen... das nächste Mal hörst du besser auf mich...", sagte Snape und sah Lupin mit einem Ausdruck in seinen Augen an, den auch Black nur als sanft und tadelnd bezeichnen konnte. Ihm wurde wieder schlecht. 

"Hallo?!" brachte er sich gereizt in Erinnerung.

Endlich reagierte Snape. Er liess Lupins Hände los und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Black.

"Malfoy wollte nichts besonderes - das wirklich Interessante war die Begegnung, die ich mit seiner Gemahlin hatte", beantwortete er kühl wie immer Blacks Frage.

"Narcissa?" fragte Lupin verwundert.

Auch Black war verblüfft. "Was ist mit ihr?"

Snape schien mit seiner Antwort zu zögern, doch dann antwortete er mit unbewegter Miene.

"Sie hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nichts dagegen hätte, wenn ich ihren Mann mit einem netten kleinen Todesfluch belegen würde... er missbraucht seinen eigenen Sohn..."

Nach dieser Eröffnung herrschte für einen Augenblick betroffenes Schweigen.

"Oh Gott...", flüsterte Lupin entsetzt.

Black fühlte, dass seine eigenen Augen feucht wurden. Vor Mitleid? Vor Wut?

"Hast du von diesem Schwein etwas anderes erwartet?!" rief er Lupin zornig zu.

Doch sein Freund ignorierte seinen Einwurf und wandte sich stattdessen an Snape.

"Warum tut sie es nicht selbst?" fragte Lupin unsicher.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat zuviel Angst vor ihm - es würde ihr wahrscheinlich nicht gelingen... Ich nehme an, dass sie es deshalb erst gar nicht versucht."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" platzte Black aufgebracht heraus und trat näher zu Snape. "Gehen wir zusammen da hin und machen Kleinholz aus diesem Bastard!"

Snape musterte ihn kühl und gab Black wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl, als ob er eben etwas Dummes gesagt hätte.

"Weil wir in dieser Angelegenheit unseren Kopf benutzen werden und nicht nur unseren blinden Hass! Wenn wir nicht das halbe Zaubereiministerium und Voldemort auf dem Hals haben wollen, müssen wir etwas diskreter vorgehen, als du es höchstwahrscheinlich gewohnt bist", erwiderte Snape mit einer Ruhe, die Black definitiv zum Kotzen fand.

"Was willst du damit sagen?!" fauchte er aufgebracht.

Doch bevor der Streit eskalieren konnte, stand auch Lupin von seinem Platz auf und legte Black eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Er will damit nur sagen, dass ihr vorsichtig sein müsst", erläuterte sein Freund.

Black schenkte Snape einen scharfen Blick und dieser nickte knapp zur Bestätigung.

"Ich rechne damit, dass es Narcissa in den nächsten Tagen gelingen wird, die Schutzbanne soweit zu lockern, dass wir unbemerkt nach Malfoy Manor gelangen können. Wenn dies der Fall ist wird sie mir eine Eule schicken und wir werden dann unverzüglich aufbrechen", sagte Snape nachdrücklich.

Black zögerte einen Moment, doch alles was Snape gesagt hatte klang - leider - vernünftig. Schliesslich nickte er. "Okay...", sagte er langsam.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape liess sich seufzend auf sein Sofa fallen. Lupin und Black waren gerade gegangen. Black hatte Lupin - der es nicht ganz so eilig zu haben schien - förmlich mit sich gezogen. Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Snapes Lippen. Genaugenommen war er Black dafür sogar ein wenig dankbar. Er war heute definitiv nicht in der Verfassung für körperliche Liebe... seine Gedanken schweiften dennoch ab... Lupin... und dieser Ledergürtel von dem sie gesprochen hatten...

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Träumen.

Er erhob sich und ging mit einer gewissen Erwartung zur Tür. Lupin? Oder doch nur Albus? Vielleicht auch Madam Pomfrey, die seine Hilfe brauchte?

Ungewiss, welche dieser Möglichkeiten ihn am meisten enttäuschen würde, öffnete er die Tür.

"Black! Was gibt es denn noch?" fragte Snape genervt, als er den Animagi erkannte.

Black antwortete nicht gleich, sondern leckte sich in einer nervösen Geste über die Lippen. Dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben.

"Warum tust du ihm weh?" flüsterte er rau.

Snape überlegte sehr gründlich, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Er wusste nicht genau, warum Black ihm diese Frage stellte, doch es war wahrscheinlich, dass sie nur einer etwas verdrehten Sorge um seinen Freund entsprang.

"Weil er es will", antwortete Snape schliesslich so ruhig wie möglich.

Black schluckte krampfhaft.

"Das ist... krank... pervers!" stiess er leise hervor, doch diese Verurteilung wurde wie automatisch geäussert und wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt.

Snape wählte auch seine nächsten Worte sehr sorgfältig.

"Möglich - aber es ist das, was wir beide wollen - du solltest es akzeptieren."

Black erwiderte Snapes ruhigen Blick mit wilder Verzweiflung.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das kann!"

"Es wäre besser..." gab Snape zu bedenken.

"Besser? Für wen?!" Black lachte freudlos.

"Für uns alle", sagte Snape und schloss die Tür wieder.

**-* Sirius *-**

Tausend unterschiedliche Gefühle tobten in Black, während er auf die Tür starrte, die Snape ihm gerade vor der Nase zu geschlagen hatte.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass etwas, das ihn langsam von innen heraus zerstörte, jemand anderem Spass machen konnte? Er war, was Sex anging sicher kein Waisenknabe, aber er hatte noch nie Gewalt mit Liebe vermischt. War das nicht auch eigentlich ein Widerspruch in sich? Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinen Räumen.

Zumindest Lupin und Snape schienen nicht so zu empfinden... 

Aber wie konnte jemand Lust dabei empfinden, wenn er gedemütigt, geschlagen und mit Gewalt genommen wurde... erneut stieg ein starkes Ekelgefühl in Black auf, gepaart mit einer erschreckenden Hilflosigkeit. Ihm war bewusst, dass Snape Recht hatte – es wäre besser für sie alle, wenn er es akzeptieren würde, dass Lupin und Snape... Gott, was?! Eine Beziehung miteinander hatten? Sich liebten? Beide pervers waren?

Black verschloss sein Gehirn vor diesen Gedanken. Er konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Er würde es später tun... später tun müssen... doch jetzt würde er sich die Zeit damit vertreiben, sich zu überlegen, wie er Malfoy jede einzelne Schandtat heimzahlen würde.

**-* Severus *-**

Zwei Tage später zerknüllte Snape ein ‚_Erinnerungsschreiben_' von Malfoy, das in einem bedenklich drohenden Ton abgefasst worden war, und warf es erbost und beunruhigt zugleich in seinen Papierkorb.

Die Warterei zerrte an seinen Nerven. Auch Black hatte schon angefangen Fingernägel zu kauen, weswegen Lupin schon wieder angefangen hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Snape seufzte - er hatte niemandem anvertraut, was Malfoy an diesem Abend tatsächlich von ihm gewollt hatte... auch Lupin nicht... besonders Lupin nicht... vor allem deshalb, weil er nie ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass es tatsächlich auch dazu kommen würde... nicht nachdem er mit Narcissa gesprochen hatte.

Und jetzt war das einzige Schreiben, das ihn bisher von Malfoy Manor erreicht hatte von Lucius und nicht von dessen Frau gewesen.

Was sollte er tun, wenn sich Narcissa in den nächsten zwei, drei Tagen nicht bei ihm meldete? Länger würde er Malfoy nicht hinhalten können. Snape ballte in ohnmächtiger Wut die Fäuste.

Er hatte definitiv kein Verlangen danach sich Malfoy - in welcher Form auch immer - auszuliefern. Aber es war auch keine gute Idee, es bei Voldemort einfach darauf ankommen zu lassen. Zuviel hing von ihm und seiner Rolle als Spion ab und zuviel konnte schief gehen, wenn er es darauf ankommen liess, ob Voldemort ihm mehr vertrauen würde als Malfoy.

Er atmete einmal tief durch. Gut, im schlimmsten Fall würde er zum Schein auf Malfoys Erpressung eingehen, sich einmal mit ihm treffen und ihn dann bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit vergiften. Ein Schauer des Ekels rann über seinen Rücken, doch er schüttelte ihn rasch ab und beschloss, nicht mehr daran zu denken, bis es unvermeidlich werden würde.

In der Zwischenzeit konnte er sich genauso gut um Blacks Fingernägel kümmern.

Es war mittlerweile Zeit zum Mittagessen und so verliess er seine Räume und suchte die grosse Halle auf.

Noch bevor man beim Dessert angekommen war, war Snape schon wieder Lupins schmelzendem Blick erlegen und hatte einen Streit mit Black angefangen, in dessen Verlauf er ihn dazu brachte, Hagrid dabei zu helfen, die Zäune und Gatter zu reparieren. Zumindest würde ihn das vom Nägel kauen abhalten.

Lupins strahlenden Augen nach zu urteilen war dies ganz im Sinne des Werwolfs gewesen.

Auch der Kuss, den Snape gleich nach dem Mittagessen in einer dunklen Nische von Lupin erhielt, liess an der Dankbarkeit des anderen Mannes keinen Zweifel mehr. Snape konnte sich nur unter Schwierigkeiten aus der stürmischen Umarmung lösen, doch als es ihm schliesslich gelungen war, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

Wenn in seinem Leben schon drohte, alles schief zu gehen, dann sollte es sich wenigstens gelohnt haben.

"Habe ich dir erlaubt, mich zu küssen?" fragte er mit leichter Schärfe.

Lupin erbebte in seinen Armen. "Nein, Sir", antwortete er mit vibrierender Stimme, schenkte Snape einen verheissungsvollen Blick und schlug dann die Augen nieder.

"In einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro", befahl Snape und riss sich mit Mühe von seinem kleinen Werwolf los.

**-* Remus *-**

Exakt eine halbe Stunde später betrat Lupin mit erwartungsvoll pochendem Herzen Snapes Büro. Snape selbst sass hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn unter halbgesenkten Lidern. Lupin blieb einige Schritte vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und senkte in einer bescheidenen Geste seinen Blick.

„Du bist pünktlich...", bemerkte Snape und der vibrierende Unterton in seiner Stimme liess Lupin erschauern. „ Das ist sehr... erfreulich." Snape machte eine kurze Pause, dann befahl er tonlos: „Zieh dich aus!"

Lupin zögerte keine Sekunde. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, knöpfte seine Robe auf und liess sie von seinen Schultern gleiten. Darunter war er nackt. Er war gleich nachdem er sich von seinem Liebsten getrennt hatte, in seine Räume gegangen und hatte sich ein wenig auf ihr Treffen vorbereitet. Er fühlte die Blicke des schwarzhaarigen Mannes über seinen ungeschützten Körper gleiten und ein erneuter Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, bis hinab zwischen seine Beine. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Männlichkeit ein wenig aufrichtete. Snape hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen und Lupin wusste nicht, ob dies ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht. Er blinzelte vorsichtig in die Höhe und atmete erleichtert aus, als er ein amüsiertes Funkeln in Snapes Augen bemerkte. Hastig senkte er wieder seinen Blick.

„Ist das eigentlich dein übliches Erscheinungsbild unter deinen Roben? Nackt und halbsteif?" hörte Lupin die dunkle Stimme spöttisch fragen.

„Ja und nein... Sir", setzte Lupin nach einer winzigen Pause hinzu.

„Was denn nun: Ja oder nein? Beides geht nicht", bemerkte Snape streng.

„Nein, weil ich Normalerweise noch andere Kleidung unter meiner Robe trage und Ja, weil ich in deiner Gegenwart fast immer eine Erektion habe", wisperte Lupin und unterliess es dabei, Snape mit dem vereinbarten ‚_Sir_' zu titulieren.

Doch Snape überging diese offensichtliche Provokation – sehr zu Lupins Missvergnügen und wandte sich dem ersten Punkt seiner Antwort zu.

„Warum hast du dich heute ausgezogen, bevor du zu mir gekommen bist?" fragte er gelassen und nur mit einem Hauch akademischer Neugier, die Lupins Männlichkeit erst ungeduldig zucken und dann – leider – abschwellen liess.

Er seufzte leise. „Weil ich gedacht hatte, es würde Euch gefallen, Sir", antwortete er folgsam. Es war wahrscheinlich doch eine Schnapsidee gewesen. Das letzte Mal zumindest schien sein Geliebter seinen unbekleideten Zustand sehr begrüsst zu haben. Aber heute hätte es Snape womöglich vorgezogen, wenn er sich langsam und Stück für Stück seiner Kleidung entledigt hätte – unter seinen wachsamen Blicken... Lupin fluchte innerlich. Mist! Vor zwanzig Minuten war er sich noch ungeheuer schlau vorgekommen. Aber jetzt...

„Das tut es allerdings...", bemerkte Snape gedehnt und Lupins Lebensgeister hoben sich augenblicklich wieder.

Snape stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich an der Tischplatte an.

Lupin sah eine ausgestreckte Hand in sein Blickfeld kommen.

„Komm her", flüsterte Snape heiser und Lupin flog förmlich in seine Arme.

Snapes Hände glitten sacht über Lupins Rücken, bis sie auf seinem Hintern auflagen.

„5 Punkte für Gryffindor für... bemerkenswerte Eigeninitiative", raunte er ihm mit einem kleinen Lachen ins Ohr, bevor er ihn hungrig küsste.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape beendete diesen Kuss damit, dass er Lupin in seine vorwitzige Zunge biss und den heftig atmenden Mann ein wenig von sich wegschubste.

„Auf die Knie", kommandierte er und Lupin sank sofort vor ihm auf den Boden. Wohlweislich hatte Snape vorhin dort einen kleinen Teppich hingelegt, so dass es für seinen Geliebten nicht allzu unbequem werden würde.

Ungeduldig knöpfte auch er seine Robe auf, während sich seine Augen nicht von den deutlichen Anzeichen wiedererwachten Interesses zwischen Lupins Schenkeln losreissen konnten. Auch Snape trug keine weitere störende Kleidung mehr unter sener Robe und auch sein Glied war schon leicht angeschwollen.

„Du weißt hoffentlich was du zu tun hast", sagte er mit verächtlichem Unterton und wartete, bis sich Lupins überraschend warme Finger um seine beginnenden Erektion geschlossen hatten, dann riss er ihn schmerzhaft an den Haaren.

„Nur mit dem Mund!" wies er ihn schroff zurecht. „Ich will endlich wissen, ob diese sündhaften Lippen auch noch zu etwas anderem gut sind – ausser zum Küssen."

Ein rascher Blick bestätigte ihm, dass diese Behandlung bei Lupin keineswegs zu einer Abschwächung seiner Erregung geführt hatten – eher im Gegenteil. Seine Erektion hatte nun fast ihre vollständige Grösse erreicht.

„Verzeihung, Sir", nuschelte Lupin peinlich berührt, legte seine Hände auf den Rücken und küsste die Spitze von Snapes Männlichkeit mit geschlossenen Lippen, bevor er sie ohne weiteres Zögern fast ganz in sich aufnahm.

Snape musste ein erregtes Keuchen unterdrücken. Mein Gott! Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich!

„Schon besser", lobte Snape, so kühl, wie es eben ging. „Und merke dir... je rascher du mit deinen Bemühungen Erfolg hast, desto eher kann ich dir eine weitere Lektion in Sachen Geduld erteilen..."

Lupin stöhnte bei diesen Worten leise und sehnsüchtig und die Vibrationen seiner Kehle liessen Snapes Hüften unkontrolliert zucken.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Wie ich weiter oben schon habe anklingen lassen, diese Story überrascht mich selbst mit jedem Kapitel mehr. Daher ist es auch so schwierig mit dem Weiter- und Fertigschreiben. Und deshalb kommen auch die Updates so grauenhaft unregelmässig. Und deshalb kann ich auch im neuen Jahr keine Besserung geloben, weil das alles so verzwickt ist, dass ich es nicht einfach so mal nebenher schreiben kann, sondern mir jedes Mal, wenn ich mich ransetze, den mega-Kopf machen muss. *seufz* Aber eure Reviews und euer Zuspruch sind's wirklich wert.

Ich denke, wir gönnen uns jetzt noch eine schöne lemon und dann noch ein kleines Zwischenkapitel, dann geht's Luc an den Kragen, dann noch ein Zwischenkapitel und dann der Schluss... also vielleicht noch so 4 bis 5 Kapitel... mal sehen *doppelseufz*


	16. Entscheidungen Teil 1

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Was die Danksagungen angeht, fass ich mich heute kurz.

Heissen Dank an alle, die gelesen und gereviewt haben!!!! *KNUDDEL*

Dafür möchte ich euch heute mit etwas anderem konfrontieren. Die liebe M (ff.net userid 402680) hat ein geniales Nachtgebet geschrieben, das ich euch nicht vorenthalten möchte. Ihr könnt es auch auf ihrer Homepage nachlesen.

**Das NC-17 Gebet**  
Autor unser im Internet  
geheiligt werde deine Phantasie.  
Deine Paare kommen  
beim Sex, wie im Bett so auch an andern Orten.  
Unser täglich Slash gib uns heute.  
Und vergib uns unseren Sabber,  
wie auch wir vergeben starke Hitzewallungen.  
Führe uns in Versuchung,  
indem du uns erlöst von dem Entzug.  
Denn dein ist die Entscheidung für neue Kapitel  
mit Orgasmen  
in Fanfictions.

  
Copyright für den Satz 'Unser täglich Slash gib uns heute' gehört Leu de Nox, der Rest gehört M. (Und da ich das Einverständnis von beiden habe, diesen Text hier einzustellen, tu ich das einfach mal *gg*.) Ausserdem hat mich die liebe M zu der kurzen Unterhaltung zwischen Remus und Sirius inspiriert.

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Entscheidungen Teil 1

++++++++++++++++++

**-* ^^^ *- -* ^^^ *- -* ^^^ *- -* ^^^ *-**

Bevor Severus sich noch darüber klar werden konnte, ob und wann er diese Aktion abbrechen sollte, war es zu spät. Remus unglaublich geschickte Zunge und Lippen hatten ihn bis zu einem Punkt getrieben an dem alles in ihm nach Erlösung fieberte.

Er fluchte leise, doch dann zog er Remus grob an seinen Haaren und hielt ihn fest.

Ein, zwei tiefe Stösse in diesen teuflisch entgegenkommenden Mund und er stiess einen heiseren Schrei aus. Er registrierte nur verschwommen, dass Remus mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht seinen Erguss bis zum letzten Tropfen schluckte und ihn erst wieder entliess, als auch die letzten schwachen Zuckungen aufgehört hatten.

Severus fühlte sich schlapp und ausgepumpt und er war froh, dass er sich in weiser Voraussicht an den Schreibtisch angelehnt hatte.

„Bekomme ich jetzt meine Belohnung?" fragte Remus mit schmeichelnder Stimme und schenkte Severus einen sinnlichen Blick aus halbgesenkten Augenlidern, bei dem sich seine schlaffe Männlichkeit wieder zu regen begann.

Severus zog seinen Geliebten an den Haaren nach oben und liess es zu, dass dieser seinen Unterleib eng gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte. Remus stöhnte leise, als er sich leicht an ihm rieb.

„Du hast da etwas nicht ganz richtig verstanden", raunte Severus ihm zu und eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog Remus Arme. „Ich habe von einer Lektion und nicht von einer Belohnung gesprochen..."

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?" flüsterte Remus provokant.

Wenige Augenblicke später lehnte sich Severus wieder entspannt gegen den Schreibtisch, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete sein Werk.

Magie war doch etwas Wundervolles...

Wie lange hatte er schon davon geträumt diesen Körper ganz für sich zu haben und ihn in aller Ruhe betrachten zu können... und wenn er so alt werden würde wie Dumbledore – daran würde er sich sicher nie satt sehen...

Die gestreckten Arme, die mit einer von der Decke hängenden Kette gesichert waren, der leidenschaftliche, bettelnde Blick, der leicht geöffnete, bebende Mund, die schmale Brust, die sich im Rhythmus der tiefen unregelmässigen Atemzüge hob und senkte, die gespreizten Beine und das steife Glied, dessen ungeduldiges Pulsieren fast schon hörbar war...

Severus genoss diesen Anblick schweigend und spürte auch bei sich wieder jenes vertraute Kribbeln, das seine steigende Erregung anzeigte.

„Bitte...", brach Remus flehentliches Flüstern das Schweigen.

Severus schenkte ihm ein boshaftes Lächeln bei dem jedes weitere Wort auf den Lippen des Werwolfs erstarb.

Es war für ihn mittlerweile kein Geheimnis mehr, dass man Remus mit nichts mehr quälen konnte, als mit geduldigem Warten.

„Gleich... gleich... nur Geduld", flüsterte Severus leise und trat direkt vor seinen wehrlosen Liebsten. „Ich denke, ich sollte mich zuerst hierum kümmern...", er tippte mit einem Finger leicht gegen Remus Erektion, die sofort hoffnungsvoll zuckte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass hier ein Missgeschick passiert, bevor ich mit meiner Lektion fertig bin", raunte er ihm gespielt tadelnd ins Ohr und schluckte trocken, als Remus bei diesen Worten wieder dieses unglaublich sinnliche Wimmern ausstiess.

Rasch holte er aus seiner Robentasche einen Metallring und zeigte ihn Remus, dessen Augen sich für einen Augenblick weiteten.

„Du weißt, wozu das gut ist, nicht wahr?" fragte Severus genüsslich und liess den Ring aufschnappen.

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen umwölkten sich lustvoll. „Sadist", murmelte Remus, doch es klang keineswegs wie eine Beschwerde. Severus lachte leise, legte den Ring um die Peniswurzel des anderen Mannes und liess ihn mit einem leisen Klicken einrasten.

Remus hatte ein wenig die Luft angehalten, doch jetzt sah er verwirrt an sich hinunter. Der Ring sass einfach zu locker. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das etwas bringt?" fragte er spöttisch.

Severus zog statt einer Antwort eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und während er den Ring erneut berührte, verringerte er dessen Umfang mit einem kleinen Zauber.

„Besser so?" fragte Severus mit übertriebener Höflichkeit und liess seine Fingernägel leicht über das harte Glied streichen.

 „OH GOTT !" keuchte Remus und zerrte unwillkürlich an seinen Fesseln, als sich der Druck in und um sein Glied verstärkte.

„Ich nehme an, das soll ‚_Ja_' heissen", bemerkte Severus trocken. Seine Finger glitten erneut über den pulsierenden Schaft und Remus stöhnte erregt. „Es dürfte dir jetzt etwas leichter fallen dich... zu beherrschen", flüsterte Severus seinem Liebsten zu und küsste ihn leicht auf Wange und Lippen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Remus erschauerte, als er die Hitze und Begierde in den nachtschwarzen Augen erkannte. Als Severus an seinen Schreibtisch zurückging, folgten ihm Remus Augen mit einer Mischung aus Hunger und Neugier.

„Wir hatten neulich ein interessantes Gespräch über die vielseitige Verwendbarkeit von Ledergürteln gesprochen...", äusserte Severus gedehnt und holte aus einer der Schubladen einen breiten Gürtel hervor, den er sich zum Teil um die Hand wickelte. Remus stöhnte leise. „Ja... bitte..." sein Körper erbebte erwartungsvoll und eine weitere süsse Welle voller Ekstase floss durch seinen Unterleib. Er schloss automatisch die Augen, als Severus hinter ihn trat und das lose Ende des Gürtels über seinen Oberkörper und Schultern gleiten liess. Die genähten Kanten des Leders rieben dabei über seine empfindlichen Nippel, die sich bei dieser Behandlung – die Severus immer wieder wiederholte - langsam zusammenzogen und verhärteten. Ein ersticktes Knurren entrang sich aus Remus Kehle.

Er brauchte mehr. Viel mehr. Vor allem härter. Er brauchte etwas um sich von seinem fast schon schmerzhaft harten Glied abzulenken. Etwas, das ihn trotz diesem verteufelten Ring kommen liess...

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die zärtliche Tortur seines Oberkörpers aufgehört hatte und so traf ihn der erste Schlag auf seinen Hintern völlig unvorbereitet.

Severus atmete einmal tief durch. Eine Ahnung von Remus Schrei schien noch in der Luft zu hängen, obwohl diese einzigartige Mischung aus Schmerz, Lust und Überraschung für seinen Geschmack fast zu schnell verklungen war. Nun, dagegen konnte man ja etwas unternehmen. Er hob erneut die Hand und schlug ein zweites Mal zu.

Oh jaaaaa... das war besser... viel besser.... Das Leder verursachte einen kurzen, scharfen, schneidenden Schmerz, der zu einem dumpfen Ziehen verebbte, das ihn einerseits von seiner quälenden Lust ablenkte, diese aber teuflischer Weise dennoch immer mehr anstachelte. Jetzt war er doppelt froh über die Ketten, denn sie hielten ihn aufrecht. Auf seine zitternden Beine konnte er sich schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr verlassen. Severus arbeitete sich mit dem Gürtel methodisch über seinen Körper, von seinem Hintern hoch zu seinen Schulterblättern, hinunter zu seinen Beinen und wieder zurück. Remus hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich sein ganzer Körper in eine einzige erogene Zone verwandelt hätte und der ersehnte Strudel aus Qual und Ekstase riss ihn mit sich.

Severus hatte die Intensität seiner Schläge oft variiert. Er hatte abgewechselt zwischen harten Hieben, die rötliche Striemen auf der Haut seines Liebsten hinterliessen und leichten, fast schon zärtlichen Berührungen. Doch bereits nach dem 10. oder 12. Schlag erhielt er auf jeden Kontakt die gleiche Reaktion – ein langgezogener röchelnder Laut, der eine Mischung aus Winseln, Seufzen und Stöhnen war und eindeutig ‚_Mehr_!' forderte.

Seine eigene Männlichkeit hatte sich bei diesem Anblick und diesen Lauten wieder zurückgemeldet und versteifte sich nun mit jedem Röcheln und jedem klatschenden Schlag mehr. Geistesabwesend zuckte seine freie Hand zwischen seine Beine und schloss sich um sein hartes Fleisch. Er erschauerte als seine Finger automatisch die Feuchtigkeit auf der Spitze verrieben und für eine Sekunde war er versucht, sich selbst mit einigen wenigen raschen Bewegungen selbst zu befriedigen, während sein kleiner Werwolf noch hilflos in seinen Ketten hing. Er schüttelte angestrengt den Kopf um diese unsinnigen Gedanken zu vertreiben, dann warf er den Gürtel von sich löste mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch die Fesseln, die seinen Liebsten aufrecht hielten.

Remus hörte die Ketten leise rasseln und fand sich im nächsten Moment halb auf dem Schreibtisch liegend wieder. Etwas Heisses, Hartes presste sich gegen seine Hüfte und ein sehnsüchtiges Zittern durchlief erneut seinen Körper. Kühle Hände hoben seinen Unterleib an und bogen seinen Erektion nach unten. Pein und Ekstase floss wie Lava durch seine Adern – anstatt zwischen Tischplatte und Unterleib zu liegen, wurde sein unerträglich geschwollener Schaft nun gegen die Tischkante gepresst und leicht gegen seine erregt verkrampften Hoden gedrückt.

„Ich wette, wenn ich dir den Ring jetzt abnehme, wirst du eine halbe Sekunde später einfach auf den Boden spritzen", flüsterte eine samtweiche, heisere Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Dieses mentale Bild jagte nur noch mehr Hitzeschauer hinab zwischen seine Beine und Remus stöhnte gequält auf.

„Dann wirst du ihn eben noch ein wenig länger ...geniessen dürfen...", flüsterte die Stimme rau und Remus fühlte etwas Kühles, Glitschiges an seiner Öffnung.

„JA! JA! JA!" keuchte er, als sich zwei Finger gleichzeitig quälend langsam in ihn schoben.

„Ja", seufzte auch die heisere Stimme und ein dritter Finger gesellte sich zu den ersten zwei.

Dann war da plötzlich nur noch ein Finger und als auch dieser verschwand, wimmerte Remus frustriert: „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht aufhören... bitte, mach weiter... Bitte, bitte... mehr..."

„Du willst mehr?" fragte Severus atemlos, positionierte sich hinter seinem Liebsten und drang mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoss in den mehr als willigen Körper ein.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt...

++++++++++++++++++

Und jetzt schlagt mich nicht gleich tot. Ich weiss, es ist ein Cliffhanger. Aber dafür geht's rein theoretisch diese Woche auch schon mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter. Ich schwöre, ich tue, was ich kann!

Ach ja... Samantha Black hat einen sehr detaillierten Fanfic-Award ins Leben gerufen. Es darf noch nominiert werden! Schaut doch einfach mal vorbei! (.) darkfanfictions.de.vu – mal gucken, ob dieses blöde Programm die Adresse so schluckt…


	17. Entscheidungen Teil 2

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Severin, Kirilein, sabysemilla, M, SilentRoses und Ja-Ma – ich danke euch heiss und innig! Und wie versprochen, gibt es diese Woche schon das nächste Chap. Ich wollte euch da wirklich nicht zu lange hängen lassen!

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Entscheidungen Teil 2

++++++++++++++++++

**-* ^^^ *- -* ^^^ *- -* ^^^ *- -* ^^^ *-**

Severus hatte es langsamer angehen wollen, doch sobald ihn die enge Hitze umschloss, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er stiess hart und rasch zu. Immer wieder drang er tief in seinem Geliebten ein, der diese Behandlung enthusiastisch begrüsste. Remus stützte sich mit seinen Händen halb auf der Tischplatte ab um sich diesen machtvollen Stössen besser entgegenpressen zu können. Er hatte aufgehört zu stöhnen und biss sich stattdessen auf die Unterlippe um sich völlig auf das unglaubliche Gefühl zu konzentrieren, das Severus hartes Männlichkeit in ihm auslöste, jedes Mal, wenn sie über diesen ganz bestimmten Punkt in seinem Inneren glitt...

Severus zog Remus Hüften ein Stück von der Tischkante weg und griff mit unsicheren Fingern nach dem harten Schaft seines Liebsten. Obwohl er bereits einen Orgasmus hinter sich hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr sehr viel länger beherrschen. Er ertastete den Ring und zwang sich für einen Moment stillzuhalten.

Sofort fing Remus wieder an zu betteln und sich unter ihm zu winden.

„Ich werde jetzt den Ring lösen", keuchte Severus mit bebender Stimme, der die mühsam unterdrückte Erregung anzumerken war. „Bist du bereit?"

„Ja! JA! JA!" stöhnte Remus.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Severus seinen Rhythmus wieder auf und liess gleichzeitig den Ring aufschnappen. Er fiel klirrend zu Boden, doch keiner der beiden Männer achtete darauf. Remus schnappte nach Luft, als plötzlich das Blut wieder strömend durch seine Männlichkeit pulsierte. Severus hatte den bebenden Körper mit beiden Händen hart an den Hüften gepackt. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und unkontrollierter.

Remus fühlte wie sich sein Orgasmus langsam aufbaute... mehr und mehr... bis er das Gefühl hatte nur noch aus Ekstase zu bestehen. Severus Stöhnen drang dumpf an sein Ohr, sein eigenes Herz hämmerte dröhnend und seine Hände fühlten sich taub an. Er betete, dass dieser Moment nie aufhören würde, doch bevor er diesen Gedanken noch zu Ende geführt hatte, verkrampfte sich sein ganzer Körper und seine aufgestaute Lust entlud sich in einem unbeschreiblichen Höhepunkt.

Der Körper seines kleinen Werwolfs versteifte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er einen Schrei ausstiess, der einem ganzen Rudel Wölfe alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Die Muskelkontraktionen um Severus steifes Glied gaben ihm den letzen Kick um ebenfalls von den lustvollen Wellen eines ungewöhnlich heftigen Orgasmus mitgerissen zu werden.

Beide brachen nach Luft ringend auf dem Schreibtisch zusammen. Severus streichelte matt über Remus schweissglänzende Schulter.

„Bett oder Bad?" fragte er erschöpft.

„Bett", hauchte Remus schläfrig.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte Severus mit einem müden Lächeln.

Remus seufzte leise. „Ich weiss..."

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin erwachte aus seinem Schlummer und dehnte vorsichtig seine Arme und Beine. Dann seufzte er wohlig und kuschelte sich enger an den warmen Körper, der hinter ihm lag und ihn umfangen hielt. Im Schlafzimmer war es angenehm dämmrig und Lupin blinzelte neugierig nach Snapes Wecker auf dem Nachttisch.

Ein feuchter Kuss, der auf seinen Nacken gedrückt wurde, sagte ihm, dass sein Geliebter ebenfalls nicht mehr schlief.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben das Abendessen verpasst", bemerkte Lupin.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte Snape. „Ich könnte..."

Doch Lupin unterbrach ihn. „Nein, das ist es nicht... ich fürchte nur, die Anderen werden uns vermisst haben."

Als Snape daraufhin nur einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich gab, verdeutlichte Lupin seine Überlegungen. „Sie werden vielleicht anfangen zu reden...", gab er zu bedenken.

Die Bewegung, die Lupin an seinem Rücken spürte, fühlte sich wie Schulterzucken an.

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte Snape gelassen. „Lass sie reden."

Verblüfft drehte sich Lupin zu seinem Liebsten um und musterte ihn eindringlich. Das hatte so gar nicht nach Severus Snape geklungen...

„Das würde dir nichts ausmachen?" fragte Lupin vorsichtig und versuchte in dem Gesicht zu lesen, das zwar im Moment wesentlicher entspannter wirkte als gewöhnlich, aber dennoch einen verschlossenen Ausdruck trug.

„Die Meinung von _Anderen_ hat mich noch nie besonders interessiert", antwortete Snape geradezu verblüffend ruhig. „Warum sollte sich das plötzlich ändern?"

„Ich weiss nicht...", entgegnete Lupin etwas ratlos. Dann kam ihm ein überwältigender Gedanke. „Liebst du mich tatsächlich so sehr, dass dir alles andere egal ist?" stiess er aufgeregt hervor.

Doch Snape lächelte nur und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „... möglicher Weise...", flüsterte er sanft, doch dann spannte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen sein Körper an. „Ssshhh", befahl er alarmiert. „Hörst du das auch?"

„Was?" fragte Lupin im ersten Moment perplex, doch dann hörte er es – Krallen, die über Glas kratzten!

„Eine Eule!" riefen beide gleichzeitig und sprangen aus dem Bett.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape lief zum Fenster, zog die Vorhänge beiseite und nahm der Eule, die aussen auf der Fensterbank sass ihre Botschaft ab.

„Von wem ist sie?" fragte Lupin neben ihm nervös. „Von Narcissa?"

Snape hatte mittlerweile das Pergament entrollt und die Botschaft gelesen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und sah zum Fenster. Die Eule war schon wieder weitergeflogen.

Er legte seine Hand auf Lupins Schulter.

„Es ist soweit", sagte er und wunderte sich, warum seine Stimme so rau klang. Er räusperte sich. „Lauf schnell zu Black und sag ihm Bescheid. Ich komme sofort nach."

Lupin zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann erwiderte er angespannt: „Ist gut", warf sich einen von Snapes Umhängen über und verliess den Raum.

Während Snape in grosser Eile in seine Kleidungsstücke schlüpfte, versuchte er, Narcissas Botschaft zu analysieren. Sie war zwar nur kurz, aber dafür sehr konfus gewesen. Soweit er begriffen hatte, hatte Lucius irgendjemand entführt und nach Malfoy Manor geschleppt. Sie würden also sehr umsichtig vorgehen müssen, damit diese Person nicht noch Malfoy als Geisel diente um ungeschoren davon zu kommen.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Warum konnte nicht einmal etwas glatt gehen? Aber immerhin hatten sie die Überraschung auf ihrer Seite.

**-* Remus *-**

Lupin rannte gehetzt zu Blacks Zimmer. Dort angekommen klopfte er lautstark gegen die Tür.

„Sirius? Bist du da? Mach auf! Schnell!" Er lauschte angestrengt und registrierte erleichtert die leichten Geräusche im Zimmer. Black war also da.

Die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und Black – schon im Schlafanzug – stand vor ihm.

„Was ist los?" fragte er knapp.

Lupin drängte sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. „Es ist soweit", sagte er und fühlte mit einem Mal eine seltsame Beklemmung. „Severus hat eine Eule von Narcissa erhalten."

Black atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

„Und warum sagt er mir das nicht selbst?" erwiderte er in einem Ton, der Lupin misstrauisch und verletzt zugleich vor kam.

„Er kommt ja gleich... Er muss sich erst anziehen – und das solltest du auch", antwortete Lupin ohne sich etwas zu denken. Die Zeit drängte und sein Freund stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. Er war wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass Black in dieser Situation keine Sekunde verlieren würde... und jetzt sah er ihn einfach nur an mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen und tat – nichts.

„Du warst bei ihm, stimmt's?!" äusserte Black schliesslich merkwürdig tonlos. „Ihr wart beide nicht beim Abendessen... du warst die ganze Zeit bei ihm! Gott..." Black wandte sich von Lupin ab.

Jetzt wusste Lupin auch, warum diese Blicke ihn so eindringlich gemustert hatten. Er musste ja wirklich einen schönen Anblick bieten. Mitten in der Nacht... barfuss... in einer schwarzen Robe, die ihm viel zu gross war... Im ersten Moment schämte er sich, doch dann kam ihm ein völlig neuer Gedanke.

Warum sollte eigentlich er sich schämen? Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Oder war es ein Verbrechen, sich zu verlieben?

Er ging auf Black zu und drehte ihn langsam zu sich um, bis er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Sirius, bitte, sieh mich an! Ich bin immer noch genau derselbe, wie vor ein paar Tagen. Und du bist immer noch mein bester Freund. Du weißt jetzt nur etwas über mich, was du vorher nicht wusstest...", Lupin hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete aufmerksam Blacks Gesicht, das nun völlig verschlossen wirkte. „Aber trotzdem bin ich immer noch derselbe Mensch. Ich habe mich nicht verändert!" schloss er eindringlich.

Doch bevor Black etwas erwidern konnte – wobei sich Lupin nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt etwas dazu gesagt hätte – schwang die Tür auf und Snape betrat den Raum.

**-* Severus *-**

Snape registrierte mit einer gewissen Überdrüssigkeit, dass zwischen Lupin und Black wohl gerade wieder einige emotionale Empfindlichkeiten geklärt wurden.

Sicher – es war wichtig... aber nicht jetzt!

„Black, was ist los?! Warum bist du noch nicht fertig?! Los, zieh dich an! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" herrschte er den Animagi an.

Black schüttelte Lupins Hand ab. „Ich bin in zwei Sekunden fertig", erwiderte er kühl und verschwand im angrenzenden Schlafzimmer.

„Hoffentlich! Sonst gehe ich allein!" rief Snape ihm hinterher.

„Oh, Nein! Das wirst du nicht!" gab Black lautstark zurück.

Snape wusste, dass es schlechter Stil war, doch er konnte seine nervöse Erregung und Ungeduld nicht länger unterdrücken und fing an vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu gehen. Er spürte, wie die Augen des Werwolfs jeder seiner Bewegung folgten.

Doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum, bis ihn die Hände seines Liebsten ungewöhnlich unsanft an der Robe packten und festhielten.

„Severus – er wird Malfoy umbringen – ich habe es an seinen Augen gesehen...", flüsterte Remus aufgewühlt.

„Ja, und?" Du liebe Zeit – als ob das etwas Neues wäre... Darum ging es hier doch schliesslich die ganze Zeit!

Lupin musterte ihn einen Moment sprachlos. Dann sagte er bestimmt: „Du musst es verhindern!"

Snape glaubte im ersten Moment, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „Was?! Auf gar keinen Fall! Malfoy hat den Tod verdient und ich habe Black mein Wort gegeben. Ich pflege meine Versprechen zu halten", äusserte er streng.

Doch Lupin hielt seinem Blick stand. „Das ist mir egal! Versprich mir, dass du es nicht zulassen wirst!"

Snape begriff nicht, was Lupin dazu trieb, plötzlich so etwas von ihm zu verlangen. „Was soll dieser ganze Blödsinn eigentlich?" wollte er wissen. „Sind das jetzt diese Sorte von Skrupel, die zur Grundausstattung eines Gryffindor gehören? Glaub mir – wenn dein Mitleid dieses Mal Malfoy gilt, dann ist es verschwendet."

Lupins Blick wurde flammender und Snape begriff, dass es dem Werwolf verdammt ernst mit dieser ganzen Sache war.

„Das ist kein Blödsinn!" stiess Lupin aufgebracht hervor. „Ich will nicht, dass einer von euch wegen diesem miesen Stück Dreck zum Mörder wird!! Versprich es mir!!!"

Diese Eröffnung liess Snape sprachlos zurück. Lupin musste ihn wirklich sehr lieben, wenn er sich nicht nur um Blacks Seelenheil sondern auch um sein eigenes Sorgen machte. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Er hatte Black doch versprochen...

„... ich...", fing Snape unentschlossen an.

**-* Sirius *-**

Black stürmte aus seinem Schlafzimmer und sah gerade noch, wie Lupin und Snape leicht zusammenzuckten und sich trennten. *_Wie ein ertapptes Pärchen bei etwas Verbotenem_* dachte Black mürrisch. Aber dagegen konnte er wohl wirklich nichts tun. Lupin war immer noch sein Freund... und er hatte eigentlich nicht vor, daran etwas zu ändern...

„Fertig! Gehen wir?!" fragte er brüsk und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein.

„Ja...", sagte Snape zögernd und warf Lupin einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

„Severus...", sagte Lupin leise, drängend.

Snape biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", erwiderte er knapp.

Black runzelte die Stirn. Worüber sprachen die bloss? Und überhaupt – erst trieb Snape ihn zu Eile an und dann trödelte er hier herum.

„Was ist jetzt?!" mischte sich Black ungeduldig ein. „Gehen wir?!"

Snape nickte knapp, seinen Blick immer noch auf Lupin gerichtet. „Ja, wir gehen."

**-* Lucius *-**

Malfoy stand auf und machte den Verschluss seiner Hosen wieder zu. Das Wimmern der jungen Frau, die zu seinen Füssen zusammengekauert auf dem Fussboden der Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor lag, beachtete er nicht weiter.

„Und jetzt du!" wandte er sich an seinen Sohn, der mit blassem Gesicht und einem seltsamen Ausdruck die Vergewaltigung der Frau beobachtet hatte.

„Ich soll...? Muss das denn sein, Vater? Ich meine... reicht es nicht, dass du...", erwiderte Draco verhalten.

„Was war das gerade?!" fauchte Malfoy. Er trat zu seinem Sohn, packte ihn am Kragen seiner Robe und zischte gefährlich leise: „Wenn ich dir einen Befehl erteile, dann wirst du ihn ohne Widerrede ausführen! Was bist du? Ein Malfoy oder eine Memme?! Du wirst diesem erbärmlichen Stück Dreck jetzt sofort eine weitere Lektion erteilen, bevor ich sie umbringe! Das wird sie lehren, sich nie wieder in meine Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Ist das klar?!"

„Nein, Vater! Ich will nicht!!" schrie Draco gequält.

**-* Narcissa *-**

„Wo ist er?!" rief Black, kaum, dass er und Snape Malfoy Manor im Laufschritt betreten hatten.

„In der Bibliothek", antwortete Narcissa gepresst und wies ihnen mit einer zitternden Hand den Weg. „Ich habe noch versucht, mit ihm zu reden", schluchzte sie, während die beiden Männer das magische Siegel der Tür untersuchten. „Aber er hat mir gedroht, mich mit dem Imperius-Fluch..." Die Stimme versagte ihr für einen Moment. „Und jetzt ist er da drin, mit dieser Frau und Draco!"

In diesem Augenblick drang Draco's Stimme nach draussen. „_Nein, Vater! Ich will nicht!_"

„Bei Merlin! Tut doch was!" rief Narcissa entsetzt.

„Geh zur Seite, Black!" kommandierte Snape und öffnete die Tür mit einem sehr alten schwarzmagischen Fluch. Die Türflügel wurden aus den Angeln gerissen und krachten auf den Fussboden der Bibliothek.

„Expelliarmus!" donnerte Black, bevor sich Malfoy oder Draco von der Überraschung erholt hatten und Malfoy's Zauberstab flog durch die Luft, während Malfoy selbst durch die Wucht des Fluches durch den halben Raum geschleudert wurde und besinnungslos liegen blieb.

Snape packte den erstarrten Draco am Arm und drängte ihn zu seiner Mutter, die ihn erleichtert und aufgelöst in die Arme schloss.

„Bring ihn hier weg", sagte Snape gedämpft zu der blonden Frau und mit einem Blick auf Blacks Gesicht und die junge Frau fügte er hinzu: „Und benachrichtige die Auroren... das hier könnte hässlich werden."

Narcissa nickte stumm und zog Draco mit sich fort.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt...

++++++++++++++++++

@M – so, hier war jetzt die Remus-Sirius-Szene zu der du mich in deiner Review inspiriert hast!

Wie ihr alle merkt, nähert sich die Story mit Riesenschritten ihrem Ende... ich denke mal, dass es nächste Woche ein neues Kapitel gibt. Wie sieht's aus? Wollte ihr Wetten darüber abschliessen, ob ich Lucius über die Klinge springen lasse, oder nicht? Und wenn ja – wie? *Muahahahaah* Ähm... *räusper* Sorry, da ist grad war mit mir durchgegangen... also dann... bis... Mittwoch? Oder so...


	18. Entscheidungen Teil 3

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Dies ist das letzte Kapitel. Und das ist gut so. Es hat zwar riesigen Spass gemacht auch mal etwas Anderes zu schreiben, was ein bisschen düsterer, ein bisschen abseitiger war... aber so ganz mein Ding ist das auf Dauer nicht. Dazu ist es mir einfach zu schwer gefallen... besonders zum Schluss hin.

@Evilchen - *kicher* mach dir nix draus. Lob kommt immer an, egal für was!

@SilentRoses – ich hoffe, ich bin deinen blutrünstigen Wünschen gerecht geworden *evilgrin*

@M – ja, ich hatte erst vor, das zwischen Siri und Remy noch etwas zu vertiefen, aber dann hätte das Ende ja kein Ende mehr genommen und ich wollt's einfach fertig haben – also, sorry... und was Malfoy angeht... da hab ich echt lange überlegt. Ich hoffe, du bist mit meiner Lösung zufrieden ;-)

@SnapesirreLuna – ich habe zumindest teilweise deine Anregung aufgenommen *gg* und was das Buch angeht... *seufz*... lies doch einfach mal bei fictionpress.net meine erste Original-Story (die ich hoffentlich irgendwann fertig bekomme!)

@Ja-Ma – Jaaaa, ich war hin- und hergerisssen, aber letzten Endes war es eher eine Frage des „wie" als des „ob überhaupt". Trotzdem ist Lucius immer noch einer meiner liebsten Charas!

Also – ums kurz zu machen: ich danke euch allen für eure aufmunternden, begeisterten, witzigen und inspirierenden reviews und mails und ein spezial-Dank an alle Schwarzleser! *knuddel*

++++++++++++++++++

Gefangen

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Entscheidungen Teil 3

++++++++++++++++++

**-* Severus *-**

Snape trat zu der jungen Frau, die ihn mit erschreckten Augen ansah und krabbelnd vor ihm zurückwich, bis ihr Rückzug durch einen der Sessel aufgehalten wurde.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Es ist vorbei", sagte Snape so behutsam wie möglich, zog seine Robe aus und hielt sie der Frau hin, die nach einem kurzen Zögern hastig danach griff und sich damit bedeckte.

Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch noch während er überlegte, durchschnitt hinter ihm ein knallendes Geräusch die Luft und liess ihn herumwirbeln.

Während er sich um Draco und die Frau gekümmert hatte, war Black offensichtlich nicht untätig geblieben.

Lucius Malfoy lag gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden. Er trug ein Halsband, dessen Leine Black in der einen Hand hielt, während er in der anderen Hand eine kurze Peitsche schwang, mit der er wahllos auf Malfoys Körper einschlug.

Severus konnte sich der unterschwelligen Erotik dieser Szene nicht gänzlich verschliessen. Malfoy mit einem Hundehalsband...

Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf um diese verstörenden Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Bei der Peitsche handelte es sich um eine neunschwänzige Katze, deren Enden verdächtig glitzerten. Nach den blutigen Spuren, die sie auf Malfoys Haut und Kleidung hinterliessen musste es sich dabei um sehr scharfkantige Metallstückchen handeln.

Snape liess Black sich eine Weile austoben, das zumindest würde er mit gutem Gewissen vor Lupin vertreten können. Er meldete sich erst zu Wort, als einer dieser schlechtgezielten Schläge Malfoys Gesicht traf. Im Prinzip war es ihm egal, was Black mit Malfoy anstellte, aber auf den Anblick von blutenden Augenhöhlen konnte er verzichten.

„Und was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?" fragte er deshalb Black. „Willst du ihm die Klamotten vom Leib peitschen?"

„Vielleicht", antwortete Black gleichgültig und ruckte so scharf an der Leine, dass Malfoys Körper halb in die Luft gehoben wurde, bevor sein Kopf wieder mit einem hässlichen Geräusch auf den Boden zurückfiel.

„Na, wer ist jetzt das Schosshündchen?" wandte sich Black mit einer Stimme, die vor Hohn und Hass triefte, an den Mann zu seinen Füssen und liess die Peitsche wieder über dessen Brust sausen, bis sein Hemd nur noch aus blutigen Fetzen bestand.

Malfoy krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, doch wegen Blacks hartem Griff an der Leine konnte er keinem der Schläge ausweichen, die auf ihn einprasselten.

Snape sah dem Schauspiel wieder eine Weile schweigend zu. Hinter ihm flüsterte eine leise Stimme flehend: „Mein Gott... Professor Snape... das ist doch Wahnsinn - warum bringen Sie mich nicht weg? Warum sind wir immer noch hier?"

Snape warf der jungen Frau einen Seitenblick zu. Sie kannte ihn offensichtlich - also musste sie eine Hexe sein. „Wer sind Sie? Und wie sind Sie ausgerechnet Malfoy in die Finger gefallen?"

„Ich bin Angela Figg - ich habe gerade meine Tante besucht, als... er... auftauchte... und... ich weiss auch nicht... ich habe noch versucht... aber dann bin ich erst wieder hier aufgewacht... und er... er hat..." flüsterte sie stockend und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, die ins Leere starrten.

Angela Figg... jetzt erinnerte sich Snape auch wieder an sie - eine Hufflepuff... sie hatte sieben Jahre lang ziemlich unauffällig in seinem Unterricht gesessen. Bei der Tante von der sie sprach musste es sich um Arabella Figg handeln... Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Auch das noch - offensichtlich hatte Malfoy der alten Dame einen Besuch der unerfreulichen Art abgestattet. Doch darum würden sie sich später kümmern müssen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Black und Malfoy von dessen Kleidung tatsächlich nur noch einige Fetzen übriggeblieben waren. Black ruckte wieder so scharf an der Leine, dass Snape für einen Moment glaubte, Malfoys Genick wäre gebrochen, doch dann brachte sich der blonde Mann mühsam in eine kniende Position, die Black offensichtlich von ihm erwartete. Black warf die Peitsche hinter sich auf den Boden und blickte verächtlich auf sein Opfer hinab.

Snape folgte diesem Blick und die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass Malfoy genauso aussah, wie Black in diesem verdammten Keller, traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Die gleichen hängenden Schultern, der gleiche gesenkte Kopf, die Mutlosigkeit...

Snape schluckte. Malfoy war ein Schwein. Soviel war sicher. Und er hatte dies alles und noch viel mehr verdient. Daher würde er Black gewähren lassen. Aber nicht mehr sehr viel mehr... nicht mehr sehr viel länger... denn auch Black wurde in seiner Haltung dem Malfoy jener Nacht immer ähnlicher und das durfte er nicht zulassen - Lupin erwartete schliesslich von ihm, dass er Black unversehrt an Leib und Seele wieder zurückbrachte. Um den Leib musste er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen... aber um die Seele umso mehr.

Black hielt plötzlich ein scharfgeschliffenes Messer in der Hand und liess es vor Malfoys Augen herumwirbeln.

„Und was tut man mit Schosshündchen, die nicht parieren?" fragte der Animagus höhnisch. „Man kastriert sie", schloss er mit einem gehässigen Lachen, löste Malfoys Handfesseln und drückte ihm das Messer in die rechte Hand.

Snape glaubte im ersten Moment, dass Black nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, als ausgerechnet Malfoy ein Messer zu geben. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, unternahm Malfoy einen Angriffsversuch. Snape hatte die ersten Worte eines Fluches schon auf den Lippen, doch Black wich der schwachen Attacke geschickt aus und bedrohte sein Opfer nun selbst mit einem Zauberstab.

Snape hielt einen Moment den Atem an. Er hatte den Stab erkannt - es war Malfoys eigener Zauberstab...

„Wir wollen doch schön brav sein, oder?" säuselte Black, doch dann veränderte sich sein Tonfall und seine Mimik und seine Augen sprühten Blitze. „Imperio!"

Der Fluch war so machtvoll, dass Malfoy leicht schwankte, doch Black ruckte wieder an der Leine und hielt ihn aufrecht. Snape spürte, dass nun etwas Schreckliches passieren würde und ein Blick in Blacks Augen sagte ihm, dass es reiner Selbstmord wäre, sich dem Animagi jetzt in den Weg zu stellen.

„Und jetzt..." sagte Black eisig, „... und jetzt wirst du dir deinen Schwanz und deine Eier abschneiden."

„Oh Gott!" flüsterte Angela fassungslos. „Er wird doch nicht wirklich... Oh mein Gott! Professor Snape... warum tun Sie denn nichts?"

Snape hörte, das sie leise vor sich hin weinte. Er wollte sich zu ihr umdrehen... ihr sagen, dass sie nicht hinsehen sollte... doch er tat nichts von alledem.

Er stand einfach nur da und sah mit schaudernder Faszination zu, wie Malfoy sich selbst entmannte. Es ging so leicht... es sah so lächerlich einfach aus... es war so schnell vorbei...

Als Malfoy das Messer fallen liess und Blut an seinen Beinen hinunterströmte hob Black den Fluch auf. Der Schmerz schien erst nach dem Begreifen einzusetzen. Der Moment, in dem Malfoy mit fassungslosem Entsetzen auf die blutigen Genitalien in seiner linken Hand starrte, schien ewig zu dauern. Dann zerriss ein wahnsinniger Schmerzensschrei - den kein Knebel der Welt dämpfen konnte - die Stille und Malfoy kippte um.

Black sah emotionslos auf ihn hinunter und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Doch erst als Black dem halbbewusstlosen Malfoy seinen Stiefel auf die Kehle stellte und ihm so langsam aber sicher die Luft abschnitt, ging ein Ruck durch Snape.

„Und was soll das jetzt werden, Black?" fragte er betont ruhig. „Wenn du so weitermachst, wird er noch ersticken."

**-* Sirius *-**

Ein einzigartiges Gefühl von Macht durchströmte Black in diesen Sekunden. Malfoy wand sich wie ein Wurm unter seinen Stiefeln und würde am Ende nicht einmal wissen, ob er nun verblutet oder erstickt war...

Snapes Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Euphorie. Er knurrte gereizt.

„Das ist Sinn und Zweck dieser Übung! Ich will, dass er ganz langsam erstickt, während er gleichzeitig verblutet. Und wehe du versuchst, mich daran zu hindern! Du hast versprochen, mir dabei zu helfen, dieses Schwein umzubringen!" stiess Black wild hervor, seine Augen ständig auf Malfoys schwächer werdende Bewegungen fixiert.

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, was sich durch diesen Mord ändern wird?" schlug Snapes Stimme unangenehm scharf an sein Ohr. „Ausser, dass du dann zu Recht nach Askaban gehören würdest?"

Black hob erst bei diesen Worten den Blick von seinem Opfer und lockerte unmerklich den Druck seines Stiefels. „Askaban..." flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Verdrängte Erinnerungen erwachten in den Tiefen seiner Seele wieder zu neuem Leben. Die Kälte, die Angst, die Leere, die Trauer, die unendliche Verzweiflung - Askaban...

„Bitte, hören Sie doch auf Ihren Freund", durchschnitt überraschend die eindringliche Stimme der jungen Frau die Stille. „Wenn Sie ihn töten, dann sind Sie nicht besser als er!"

Überrascht und unschlüssig sah Black erst die junge Frau und dann Snape an.

„Aber..." fing er an, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn draussen vor dem Haus ertönte Stimmengewirr und das Geräusch von vielen Schritten, die sich rasch näherten.

„Was...?" stiess Black alarmiert hervor, doch dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Snape.

„Das sind die Auroren... Black - lass diesen Abschaum hier liegen und lass uns von hier verschwinden!"

Ein Ruck ging durch Black und er schien aus einer Betäubung zu erwachen. Er liess Leine und Zauberstab fallen und trat zu Snape. „Okay - hauen wir ab. Aber was ist mit ihr?" fragte er und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Angela, die sich mittlerweile zitternd erhoben hatte und die sich bei diesen Worten an Blacks Arm klammerte.

„Oh bitte, nehmen Sie mich mit!" flehte sie. „Ich will jetzt nicht mit den Auroren sprechen - ich kann das jetzt nicht. Ich will das jetzt nicht. Bitte, nehmen Sie mich mit. Bitte!"

Black sah sich unschlüssig zu Snape um.

„Von mir aus", knurrte Snape und lotste Black und die Frau zu einem versteckten Hinterausgang des Hauses, an den er sich von seinen früheren Besuchen her noch erinnerte.

**++++ **** ++++ **** ++++ **** ++++**

Als die Auroren eintrafen, prallten einige der Jüngeren vor dem Anblick, der sie in der Bibliothek erwartete, entsetzt zurück.

"Wenn einer von euch kotzen muss, dann soll er das draussen im Garten erledigen", wies der Anführer der Gruppe die anderen mit scharfer Stimme an. Zwei seiner Leute machten von diesem Angebot Gebrauch und rannten zurück zum Ausgang. Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf und kniete sich neben den abscheulich zugerichteten Körper von Lucius Malfoy.

"Und?" fragte einer aus der Gruppe. "Lebt er noch?"

Der Anführer stand wieder auf. "Ja", sagte er tonlos.

"Wir müssen ihn nach St. Mungos bringen", schlug ein Anderer zaghaft vor. "Wenn wir jetzt einen Heilzauber aussprechen, dann wird er durchkommen und..."

"Ja... _wenn_", sagte der Anführer gedehnt und umfasste mit einem raschen Blick die ganze Gruppe.

Jeder einzelne von ihnen wusste, wie dick Malfoys Akte war. Doch alles hatte immer nur auf Vermutungen basiert. Nie hatte man ihm wirklich etwas nachweisen können. Allen war bewusst, dass er sicher wieder einen Weg finden würde um sich auch aus dieser Klemme zu befreien - _wenn _sie ihm jetzt helfen würden, _wenn_ er überlebte...

Das stumme Einverständnis der Gruppe war fast mit Händen zu greifen. Reglos blieben sie stehen und sahen zu, wie Lucius Malfoy langsam und qualvoll verblutete.

Als sie eine Stunde später mit Malfoys Leichnam das Zaubereiministerium betraten, gab der Anführer folgendes zu den Akten: Streiterei unter Todessern mit Todesfolge - Täter unbekannt...

**++++ **** ++++ **** ++++ **** ++++**

Remus sass seit über einer Stunde auf den kalten Steintreppen in der Eingangshalle. Er war immer noch barfuss und trug nichts ausser Severus Robe und fror trotz der lauen Sommernacht mittlerweile erbärmlich, doch er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, in sein Zimmer zurück zu gehen um sich umzuziehen. Nicht, solange er nicht wusste, ob Severus und Sirius noch am Leben waren und ob...

Die Eingangstür öffnete sich und Remus Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als nicht nur zwei, sondern drei schattenhafte Gestalten die Halle betraten, doch dann erkannte er seinen Geliebten und lief erleichtert auf ihn zu.

"Severus!" Glückseligkeit durchströmte ihn, als dieser ihn kurz und hart küsste. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er dann mit einem Seitenblick zu der jungen Frau, die in diesem Moment in sich zusammensank und von Sirius aufgefangen wurde.

"Ohnmächtig?" fragte Severus knapp.

"Sieht so aus. Sie war schon den ganzen Weg hier hoch ein bisschen sehr wacklig auf den Beinen", erläuterte Sirius. "Ich bring sie lieber gleich in die Krankenstation."

„Nein, nein... mir geht es gut", murmelte Angela schwach. Sirius achtete jedoch nicht auf ihre gemurmelten Proteste, sondern hob sie auf seine Arme.

„Kommt ihr mit?" fragte er gleichmütig.

Erst jetzt fiel Remus auf, dass die junge Frau – genau wie er – barfuss war und Severus Robe trug.

„Wer ist sie und was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Remus ahnungsvoll.

Severus streifte seinen Liebsten mit einem raschen Seitenblick, dann wandte er sich an Sirius: „Wir kommen gleich nach."

Sirius nickte und liess die beiden Männer allein.

Remus sah ihm eine Weile schweigend nach. Als Sirius und die Frau ausser Hörweite waren, drehte er sich mit klopfendem Herzen zu Severus um.

„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was in Malfoy Manor vorgefallen ist, oder ich bekomme auf der Stelle einen hysterischen Anfall! Wie könnt ihr nur so tun, als ob ihr gerade von einem Einkaufsbummel zurückgekommen wärt?! Habt ihr es trotzdem getan?! Habt ihr Malfoy umgebracht?!"

„Ja, das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren", erklang eine kühle Stimme von der Treppe her. Die beiden Männer fuhren ruckartig herum und erkannten Albus Dumbledore, der mit gemessenem Schritt auf sie zu kam.

Severus schluckte kurz, doch dann antwortete er: „Nein... zumindest hat er noch gelebt, als wir vor den Auroren geflohen sind." Und dann erzählte er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Remus dem Direktor die ganze Geschichte. „Ich weiss nicht, was man im Fall von Arabella Figg unternehmen sollte..." schloss er unsicher.

Dumbeldore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts – es ist zu spät. Kurz bevor ihr wieder zurückgekommen seid, habe ich eine Botschaft vom Ministerium erhalten. Arabella wurde von Todessern umgebracht."

Remus und Severus schwiegen bedrückt. Schliesslich seufzte Dumbledore leise. „Was das andere angeht... im Moment können wir nur warten."

„Falls Malfoy überlebt..." äusserte Severus zögernd, „... er weiss dann, dass ich Voldemort verrate..."

**++++ **** ++++ **** ++++ **** ++++**

Sirius hatte seinen Schützling Madam Pomfrey überlassen, dann hatte er noch eine Weile auf die beiden anderen Männer gewartet, doch bald wurde es ihm zu dumm und er machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Eingangshalle. Er hatte Severus letzte Worte gehört und war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld", rief er gequält aus und drei Augenpaare starrten ihn verwundert an. „Es ist alles meine Schuld – wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, dann hätten sie uns nicht gefangen und in diesen elenden Keller geschleppt!"

„Aber nein! Sirius – das ist doch nicht wahr!" rief Remus entsetzt aus. „Das war genauso gut meine Schuld!"

„Nein, Remus – du hattest Recht, mit allem, was du über mich gesagt hast, seit wir wieder hier sind. Ich habe deine Freundschaft gar nicht verdient", brach es aus Sirius heraus.

„Sirius! So etwas darfst du nicht sagen", wehrte Remus bestürzt ab.

„Sirius... mein Junge...", fing Dumbledore an.

Doch Sirius achtete nicht auf sie. Sein Blick fixierte Severus dunkle Augen und seine unbewegte Miene.

„Warum sagst du nichts, Snape?" flüsterte Sirius rau. „Warum widersprichst du mir nicht? Vielleicht weil du weißt, dass es die Wahrheit ist..."

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Was ist Schuld... wir haben alle nur getan, was unserer Ansicht nach notwendig war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

**++++ **** ++++ **** ++++ **** ++++**

Die vier Männer verbrachten die restliche Nacht in Dumbledores Büro – wartend auf die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, einer Nachricht vom Ministerium oder – im Schlimmsten Fall – einer Horde Auroren, die sie alle verhaften würde.

Sirius war nach seinem Ausbruch in der Halle in eine apathische Stimmung verfallen und sass schweigend auf dem Sofa. Remus sass neben ihm – unfähig, seine nervöse Unruhe vor den anderen zu verbergen. Severus trug nach aussen hin Gelassenheit zur Schau, doch er war der einzige von ihnen, der nicht stillsitzen konnte und immer wieder an das Fenster trat um hinauszusehen. Dumbledore selbst sass mit besorgter Miene an seinem Schreibtisch und bedauerte, dass sich keiner seiner ehemaligen Schüler ihm anvertraut hatte. Vielleicht hätte dann alles nicht soweit kommen müssen.

Im Morgengrauen brachte eine Eule den Tagespropheten. Dumbledore atmete einmal tief durch und überflog mit gerunzelter Stirn die Schlagzeile.

„Was ist?" „Was schreiben sie?" „Was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Mysteriöse Vorkommnisse in Malfoy Manor – Lucius Malfoy wurde tot aufgefunden", las der Direktor langsam und deutlich vor und legte die Zeitung beiseite.

„Aber er muss noch gelebt haben...", erwiderte Severus ungläubig.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann", sagte Dumbledore entschlossen. „Ich reise sofort nach London." Er erhob sich und betrachtete die drei Männer durch die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille. „Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich fort sein werde – kümmert euch in der Zeit ein bisschen um Miss Figg." Er wartete noch, bis alle drei ihr Einverständnis bekundet hatten, dann nickte er und bedeutete ihnen, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Remus unschlüssig, als sie wieder draussen auf dem Flur standen.

Severus war mit seinen Gedanken wohl immer noch bei dem ominösen Zeitungsartikel, denn er zuckte einfach mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach Miss Figg sehen", meinte Remus zweifelnd.

„Nein", fuhr Sirius plötzlich dazwischen. „Schon okay – das mache ich."

„Wirklich?" fragte Remus verwundert und auch Severus musterte den Animagi kritisch.

„Ja, wirklich...", bestätigte Sirius und machte sich auf zur Krankenstation. Alles was ihn von diesem ständigen nagenden Schuldgefühl und dem aufkeimenden Selbstekel ablenken konnte, war ihm willkommen.

**++++ **** ++++ **** ++++ **** ++++**

Drei Tage später war Albus Dumbledore wieder in Hogwarts und informierte seine ehemaligen Schüler über die wahren Vorkommnisse in Malfoy Manor. Woher er diese Informationen hatte, blieb im Dunkeln und keiner der Männer fragte danach.

„Sirius, Severus – ihr seht also, dass ihr nicht die Schuld an Malfoys Tod tragt", schloss der Direktor behutsam. Doch ein Blick genügte, um ihm zu sagen, dass seine Worte die beiden Männer nicht wirklich erreichten.

Severus nicht, weil er in seinem Leben schon weit Schrecklicheres gesehen und getan hatte – er war in der Vergangenheit immer damit fertig geworden – es würde ihm auch dieses Mal gelingen.

Doch Sirius... Sirius war wieder zum Teil in sein introvertiertes, teilweise aggressives Verhalten zurückgefallen. Er hatte seine Rache gehabt, doch es hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Lediglich wenn er mit Angela zusammen war, entspannte er sich etwas.

Obwohl diese Informationen des Direktors nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt hatten, war doch spürbar, dass sich vorsichtige Erleichterung breit machte.

Immerhin war Severus nun nicht mehr in Gefahr als Spion enttarnt zu werden und Sirius würde nicht verhaftet werden, da ihn weder offiziell noch inoffiziell jemand verdächtigte.

Im Ministerium ging man einfach davon aus, dass Malfoy endlich bekommen hatte, was er verdiente.

**++++ **** ++++ **** ++++ **** ++++**

Am Abend des selben Tages sassen Severus und Remus gemeinsam am Ufer des Sees und beobachteten die Riesenkrake, deren Tentakel müssig mit einem der Ruderboote spielten, die am Steg vertäut waren, wo sie auf die neuen Schüler warteten, die in wenigen Tagen eintreffen würden.

„Du solltest wirklich aufhören, dir Sorgen um Black zu machen", durchschnitt Severus Stimme die friedliche Stille.

„Das kann ich nicht", gab Remus ruhig zurück.

„Du wirst es müssen", erwiderte Severus trocken.

Nun sah Remus auf und betrachtete seine Liebsten verblüfft. „Wie bitte?"

„Kann es sein, dass es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist, dass Miss Figg ein Auge auf Black geworfen hat?" bemerkte Severus spöttisch. „Ich würde sagen, ab jetzt soll _sie_ sich um Black Sorgen machen."

„Ach", erwiderte Remus nicht gerade besonders intelligent und liess sich auf den Rücken fallen.

„Ausserdem...", fuhr Severus gedehnt fort. „Glaube ich nicht, dass ich meinem Verlobten gestatten kann, sich um andere Männer als mich zu sorgen."

Remus setzte sich ruckartig wieder auf. „WAS?!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Solltest du mich vielleicht nicht erst fragen, bevor du über mein Leben verfügst und in alle Welt hinausposaunst, dass wir verlobt sind?!" empörte sich Remus.

Die Andeutung eines Grinsens zuckte über Severus Lippen. „Erstens: ich hatte nicht vor, es in alle Welt hinauszuposaunen, aber irgendetwas werden wir Dumbledore und den Schülern sagen müssen, wenn sie herausbekommen, dass du mit mir zusammenlebst... und zweitens... ich weiss, dass du mich liebst", schloss er mit einem provozierenden Lächeln.

Remus schnappte wütend nach Luft. Nicht dass er die Aussicht auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Severus abstossend fand, so ärgerte er sich doch masslos über dessen Vorgehensweise. „Du bist der arroganteste, eingebildetste, egoistischste, rücksichtsloseste...", schimpfte er lautstark, bis ein paar fester Lippen seinen Redefluss höchst eindrucksvoll stoppten.

„Ich liebe dich auch", murmelte Severus und küsste ihn erneut.

**++++ **** ++++ **** ++++ **** ++++**

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Sirius auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturmes und liess sich den Wind durch die Haare wehen.

Malfoy war tot.

Er war daran zwar massgeblich beteiligt gewesen, doch er war nicht der Allein-Schuldige. Eigentlich hätte er zufrieden sein können, doch er war es nicht. Im tiefsten Innersten war ihm mittlerweile klar geworden, dass Snape gut daran getan hatte, zu versuchen, ihn von diesem Mord abzuhalten. Malfoys Tod hatte tatsächlich nichts an seiner Verfassung geändert. Nichts würde etwas daran ändern. Die Erinnerungen und alles was damit zusammenhing würde ihn sein Leben lang verfolgen. Nichts würde etwas daran ändern - gar nichts... ausser sein eigener Tod.

Deshalb war er hier. Er würde einfach springen und dann...

Ein Geräusch hinter sich liess ihn aufblicken. Konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal seine Ruhe haben? Aber das war hier in Hogwarts offensichtlich zu viel verlangt. Er stöhnte genervt, als er in dem Störenfried Angela erkannte.

Die schwarze Trauerkleidung, die sie wegen dem Tod ihrer Tante trug, liess sie müde und blass aussehen.

 „Komme ich ungelegen?" fragte Angela im Plauderton, der ihrem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck durchaus nicht entsprach und Sirius musterte sie überrascht. Er war in den letzten Tagen oft mit ihr zusammen gewesen. Obwohl ihr Schreckliches widerfahren war, hatte er sie nie anders erlebt als ruhig und gefasst. Ihre Art, mit diesen Schrecknissen umzugehen, hatte auch auf ihn beruhigend gewirkt. Deshalb hatte er immer wieder ihre Nähe gesucht...

„Allerdings", antwortete er schroff.

„Sie wollen springen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", erwiderte er mit zornig gefurchter Stirn. Das hier war ganz allein seine Sache und egal, wie viel er ihr von sich selbst erzählt hatte, so hatte sie doch keinerlei Recht, sich hier einzumischen.

„Eine ganze Menge, würde ich sagen." Sie kletterte zu ihm auf die Brüstung und hielt seine Hand. „Da mir das Gleiche passiert ist, wie Ihnen, habe ich eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was im Moment in Ihnen vorgeht. Sie wollen also springen? Gut - dann springen wir zusammen."

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden?" schrie Sirius. „Ich habe Sie doch nicht gerettet, damit Sie sich jetzt einfach umbringen!"

„Du hast mich gerettet - das ist richtig... und deshalb werde ich jetzt dich retten", sagte sie sanft und küsste Sirius behutsam auf den Mund.

Sein erster Impuls war, diesen fremden Körper von sich zu stossen, doch schon eine Sekunde später schlang er wie ein Ertrinkender die Arme um Angela und barg sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Ein Schauder durchlief seinen Körper und Tränen, die er viel zu lange zurückgedrängt hatte, flossen seine Wangen hinab.

++++++++++++++++++

Ende

++++++++++++++++++

Ab hier wollen wir die zwei mal lieber allein lassen...

Aber wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie ich mir die Zukunft vorstelle... Bitte schön:

Angela und Sirius werden sich gegenseitig helfen, mit ihren schmerzlichen Erinnerungen fertig zu werden und natürlich werden sie eines Tages auch heiraten und eine Familie gründen...

Und Remus und Severus? Auch für diese beiden gibt es ein Happy-End! Sie bleiben zusammen, halten ihre Beziehung bis nach Voldemorts endgültigem Untergang aber geheim... na ja, so gut es eben geht... Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann lieben sie sich noch heute *seufz*

Und wie geht es sonst weiter? Ich werde mich zuallererst wieder meiner Original-Story „Blutbuche" widmen und sie endlich fertig schreiben. Bevor das nicht passiert ist, werde ich keine neue Fanfic anfangen – Sorry – aber das muss jetzt leider so sein, auch wenn ich noch genügend Ideen in der Schublade haben. Aber nebenher läuft natürlich immer noch „Green Side" meine Zusammenarbeit mit Toyo Malloy. Also müsstet ihr eigentlich keine Entzugserscheinungen bekommen!


End file.
